


Short Stories

by mioasahi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, M/M, Top Sam Winchester
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:56:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 62,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mioasahi/pseuds/mioasahi
Summary: 关於Sam和Dean，几个没头没尾的小故事。





	1. 滴滴答答

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 斯坦福高材生Sam爱上酒吧老板Dean的故事。

Sam Wesson的大学生活说不上称心如意。

来自父母的压力与期待源源不绝，在重要的考试上失手考砸，与女朋友闹翻分手——简单来讲，能让二十出头的青少年感觉天崩地塌世界末日天启降临的坏事情，都一并落在了Sam的头上。

大男孩重重地叹口气，呼出来的白雾在空气里朦朦胧胧地融化开来。

他摸摸鼻子，然後将双手兜回过於宽大的兜帽T恤里。夜间只剩街灯的黯淡光线打在他的头顶，那蓬松的暗棕发丝的末端发亮。

滴答。滴答滴答。

耳边才刚捕捉到这微小的声响，Sam就已经感觉到水滴落在头上，触感微凉。先是细细的雨丝飘下，将他微翘的发尾打湿。他在雨滴愈下愈大之前赶紧戴上兜帽，斗大的水珠打落帽上，将灰色的布料晕成更深的颜色。

……哦，这真是倒霉到极致了。

本来只打算用凉风与夜晚独有的空气来醒醒脑子，Sam离开宿舍的时候只随手抓了手机钱包和钥匙，身上自然是没有雨伞。

现在的他有两个选择，一是在这雨中一路小跑步跑回宿舍，二是随便在这街上找间店家消磨时间直至雨停。Sam偏头想了一下，觉得自己明明是出门散心，却要被雨水淋个浑身湿透实在是不划算，况且那双橘绿异色的眼眸刚好瞄见似乎颇为适合消遣时间的地方。

脚步恰好停在一间店家的门前，一抬首就能看见闪烁不停的霓虹灯点亮的两个词。

他眯起眼睛来。

_Rocky's Bar._

 

Sam从来都不是爱泡酒吧的类型。他到过酒吧的次数单手就能数清，仅是陪过友人待一两个小时丶喝过一两杯啤酒的程度。酒吧於他来说过於吵杂，醉醺醺的人总是会发出莫名其妙的叫嚣声，而那些有意无意地倚过来的躯体，总是沾着甜得发腻的香味，刻意得他寒毛直竖。

不过这家酒吧跟他去过的酒吧不一样。

环境略显黯淡，没有夸张炫目的灯光，放眼看去客人也算不上多。零零落落的几个人，散在酒吧的几个角落，有垂首喝闷酒的中年男人丶也有小声聊天放声大笑的几个年轻人。相比他记忆中的酒吧算是很安静，至少这里的声浪还没大得让Sam一关上门就拧起眉头。

他就这样伫立在原地，目光流转四处打量，直至通透的嗓音响起，打乱他的思路。

“你打算一直站在门口发呆吗？”

Sam眨了眨眼，朝着声音的来源方向看去——看向了站在吧台後方的男人。

暗色的短发，格子衬衫，袖子卷到手肘的位置，展露出结实的肌肉线条。

男人也正在回看着他。

这下子他方才的思绪是彻底被打断了，Sam看见男人将搭在肩上的毛巾取下来，动作颇为随意地擦拭着双手，那道笔直的视线往这边射来。隔着这段距离，他看不清那双眼睛是什麽颜色的，不过Sam觉得它们在这略暗的环境中显得格外明亮。

那双眼睛的主人挑着一边嘴角，朝着Sam的方向扬了扬下巴。

“嘿，大个子，我跟你说话呢。”

Sam没想到突然会被搭话，终於反应过来，下意识的便是摇摇头，浏海软蓬蓬地扫过眉毛处。他不大自在地理了理前发，摸摸鼻子又将手伸回兜帽T恤的口袋里，最後在对方带笑的眼神中走了过去。

 

Sam在男人的正对面坐了下来，双手依然插在口袋里，看上去就是一脸局促不安。而男人的指尖在桌上一敲一敲的，将木制桌子敲出咯咯的声响。他好像觉得眼前这个客人坐下来就是一言不发的挺奇怪的，脑袋侧向一边，又是挑了挑眉头。

“新脸孔啊。”他说。

Sam这才注意到对方正盯着自己看。他本来是想掩饰自己的窘迫而抬起手梳梳头发的，手指碰着了柔软的布料才想起自己的兜帽还戴在头上。右手半抬不抬的举在空中实在是有点尴尬，他顺着这个动作便将兜帽拉了下来。蓬松柔软的短发暴露在微凉的空气里。

还来不及回话，就见男人微微瞪大眼睛，不动声色地又是挑了挑眉头。在这个距离之下他倒是看得很清楚，男人的眼睛是漂亮的绿色。

不像Sam那种绿里混着橘的色彩，那双眼珠是透澈的榛子绿。他的睫毛很长，逆着光，模模糊糊的化成一片跟他头发一样的暗金色。

随着他瞪眼之後眨眼的动作，那小扇子般——Sam想不出来更好的形容词了，他是读法律的而不是修文学的——的睫毛上下扇动。Sam本来想说点什麽，他不想表现得像个手足无措又不擅长与人交流的笨蛋，不过显然眼前的男人比他更擅长找到话题。

“我们这里卖酒，不卖热牛奶。”男人没头没脑地丢了一句。Sam愣了愣，乾瞪眼睛半张着嘴的样子，衬得他大男孩般的模样更显稚气。

Sam过了数秒才终於读懂了对方话里的意思。

“What？……呃丶我，我已经成年了。”话刚出口他便反射性地清了清嗓，他这毫无底气的语气似乎让他显得更加奶声奶气了。他纠起眉头，决定使自己听起来更可信一点，“我是说真的，我可以给你看我的证件。”

话音刚落，他真的开始翻找口袋想要将钱包给掏出来，好给对方展示他身上的证件。男人盯着他的动作，唇角一挑後笑出声来。

“行，OK了大个子。”他简单一句就阻止了Sam继续动作。他听起来很愉快，眼睛眯成弯月形状，眼角浮现起皱的笑纹，“光看你的身高就足够让人信服了，嗯——……”

男人又偏过头，直直看着面前的大男孩。对上那道试探性的目光，Sam抽了抽鼻子，犹豫半刻之後给了回应。

“Sam.”

“哦。”那个男人点点头，“好，Sam。”

Sam看着他笑起来时露出的虎牙，碰了碰垂在眼前的浏海，不由得跟着小小地微笑起来。

 

男人在再跟他继续对话之前，先转过头去应对了一下女侍应。女侍应端着酒再走向客人之前，先是笑着朝Sam眨了眨眼，调皮多於调情，而非小女生那种甜腻腻的感觉。Sam礼貌性地回以微笑，不过身体倒是很率直地表露出他的不自在。他又将一双大手收回了兜帽T恤里，扭头看向外面。

雨滴还在滴滴答答地打在酒吧的窗户上。

吧台後方的男人再次在毛巾上擦了擦手。“那是Pamela，是Rocky's唯一的侍应。”

Sam回过头来，点了点头。

“她自称会通灵，你要是有兴趣的话可以去找她试试看。”男人咧开嘴，也露出一个玩味的笑容。

Sam颇为婉转地回应，“我，呃丶我不太信那种的。”

“我也不信。”男人笑了两声，指尖又在木桌上轻轻敲了敲，“不过她看人可准了，简直像会读心术一样。”他快速地摆摆头，装出一副抑压着浑身鸡皮疙瘩的样子，使得Sam也忍不住轻声笑起来。

“好啦。这位客人想喝点什麽？”男人一边说着，一边从吧台下方拿出来一只乾净的玻璃杯子，放到Sam的面前。他再次眯起眼，要笑不笑地说，“总不能让你白占我们一个位置呀，对不，Sam。”

Sam看着他等待自己答覆的神情。

倒映着淡淡光芒的绿色眼珠，洒在脸颊与鼻上细细碎碎的蜜色雀斑，无意识地舔过下唇的动作，在淡红的嘴唇上落了浅浅的水痕。Sam又清清嗓，明明滴酒未沾，理智却慢了半拍阻止他吐出话句。

“你还没告诉我你叫什麽名字。”他说。

男人一怔之後大笑起来的模样，害Sam不禁面红耳赤起来。

那简直像是在酒吧里搭讪姑娘儿一般的问句。

 

“我年纪比你大，”男人咳一声收回笑意之後说，“你可以叫我Mr.Smith。”

Sam上上下下地打量对方。以吧台只到男人腰下方位置来说，他似乎长得挺高的，不过似乎及不上自己的身高；明亮的绿眸丶直挺的鼻梁丶略为乾燥但依然饱满的嘴唇丶棱角分明的轮廓。眼角有淡淡的皱纹，挑眉的时候眉间和额上都有浅浅几道纹路，脸颊到下颚处留着薄薄的胡渣。

好吧，虽然男人看起来年轻，但他似乎真的比Sam年纪要大一点。Sam莫名其妙地有几分不服气，慢慢地应道，“Mr.Smith.”

被这样唤了的男人又是一怔，似乎没料想到Sam的顺从，感到一阵恶寒般用右手抚了抚左前臂，又是笑出声来，“搞什麽鬼，你还真的乖乖跟着喊啊。”Sam歪着头睁大眼睛的无辜模样似乎很得他心，他低低地笑了，伸手似乎想拍拍Sam的肩膀，但在碰到之前又收了回去。

“我闹你的啦。我才没到要被你喊先生的年纪好吗。”

男人先是略显孩子气地噘了噘嘴，转而微笑起来，暗金色的俐落短发和榛子绿的眼睛都在闪闪发亮。“喊我Dean就好。”

“Dean.”Sam细细地唤道。

“Yeah.”

Dean的回应与笑容都再自然不过。“要喝些什麽，Sam？”

 

Sam在Dean跟结帐离开的客人闲聊着时，拿起依然空着的杯子在手里转动着，听着外面仍未止歇的雨声。雨已经下了好一段时间。非常不可思议地，Sam完全没有想这场雨快点结束的意思。

三两个打打闹闹聊着天的年轻人离开之後，酒吧里变得更安静几分。

Dean朝着客人的背影挥手，眼神转过来刚好看见Sam百无聊赖地拿指尖敲着杯缘。他一时之间也不知道该气还是该笑，这人长是长得又高又壮，但发型和神态都尚是略带稚气，却也不怎麽违和。

“如果你真的想点热牛奶，其实我店里有啦。”他向着Sam搭话，边是勾起唇线，笑得像准备恶作剧的孩子。

Sam抬眸咳了一声。

“我知道你在损我。”他撇撇嘴，短短一句话竟然是有控诉的意味。Dean举起双手作投降状，眉眼间都是装模作样的无辜。

“水果酒？”Dean提议道，结果被Sam不轻不重地瞪了一眼。

“啤酒。”

Sam随口回应。他一听见水果酒这词就皱起眉头，实在不愿意喝那种小女生才喜欢的甜酒。Dean颇有玩味地“哦”了一声，收起Sam手边的杯子，转过身去就在吧台後翻出了冰着的啤酒来。“这里不提供醉汉留宿一宵的服务。”他快速地给Sam抛去一个眨眼。

“才一瓶啤酒！”Sam不由得反驳道。

Dean又笑了起来。

咔滋——开瓶的声响总是莫名让人满足。Sam仰起首喝下一口酒液，在舌尖上唤起热辣辣的感觉。他虽然说不上是酒吧的常客，但轻易乾下一两瓶啤酒是不在话下。Dean也趁着客人少又颇为空闲，跟着打开了一瓶啤酒，咕噜灌下一口。

Pamela好像在酒吧的另一边笑着骂了他一声，不过谁都没在意。　

 

“你第一次来Rocky's。”

明明是在向Sam确认，但Dean将语尾下压，把话讲得像肯定句一般。Sam点头作为回应，大概讶异都显露在脸上了，Dean忍俊不禁地又露出了尖尖的虎牙。“来这里的人我通通都有印象，”他解释着，“特别是你这样的人，我一定认得。”

“我这样的人？”

“光身高就够显眼了，还留着这发型。”Dean用双手在眉际处比划着。他那句话是调侃多於恶意，听着并不刺耳，所以Sam不觉得有多生气，只是忍不住抬起手理了理浏海。Dean看着他，又是嘿声一笑，“年轻人到酒吧不是都爱成群结队的？”

“我只是随便找一家店等雨停。”Sam又喝了一口啤酒。

Dean“哦”的一声，瞄了眼窗外，应得不以为然，“看来你还得再等会。”

Sam也跟着望向窗外，那从未止歇的雨声少有地没有唤起他的烦躁。将眼神又转回来，面前的Dean沾了些酒意，咧嘴笑起来眼角有点微红。

“趁这段时间多喝两杯，反正你们年轻人醒酒很快。”

“说得好像你很老一样。”Sam瞥他一眼。

Dean眯起眼睛，像是要让Sam看见般刻意笑出眼尾细细的皱纹，“不老，”他的语气居然还挺自豪的，“就比你成熟一点。”

Sam差点没翻个白眼——他不常对刚认识的人这样做，但在眼前那个男人的影响之下，他发现自己难以控制内心幼稚的一面——最後还是憋了下来，又打量着Dean的长相，眼神上下游移一番。暗金色头发的男人看起来其实还很年轻，即使再年长都不过三十出头。

对方没搭理他眼神里的探究与好奇，呷了口酒又径自推进对话。“你还是学生？”

“我在这附近上学。”Sam话讲出口了，才觉得似乎说漏了嘴。这一带离斯坦福很近，这就是为什麽Sam离开宿舍之後晃着晃着会来到这里。Dean自然也是知道这区域附近有怎麽样的学校，挑着眉头确认，“这附近那家学校？”

“没错。”

“斯坦福？”

“嗯哼。法律系。”Sam应道。

Sam其实很少也不喜欢主动跟别人提起学校的事情，也不知道这晚上怎麽就松懈下来了。“斯坦福”这词彷佛是个标签，明晃晃地贴在他的额头上，而上面白纸黑字清清楚楚地列写着其他人对他的期望与既定印象。

他依然是垂着眼眸看手里的啤酒瓶，没有抬眼去看Dean的神情，不过单从Dean“哇喔”一声的语气里都能听出来他的意外。

“看不出来你还是个高材生。”

“有人说过你很失礼吗？”

Sam忍不住瞪了他一眼。Dean笑了起来，绿眼睛里虽然有调侃的笑意，但无掩他眼底的真诚，“真棒啊，闪亮亮的青春大学生活。”他又说了一声，听起来是由衷的赞叹。

Sam想起了自己考砸的科目，脑里浮现了父母双手抱胸眉头紧皱的画面，恍惚间耳边响起了女生“你根本就不爱我！”的尖叫声。他哼了一声，扯出苦涩的笑容，“你以为呢。”

Dean看着他，眨眨眼，很适时地停止了追问。

“我是不知道你在烦恼什麽啦，我也不多问了。”男人又灌了口酒，动作豪迈又随意，酒液顺着他的嘴角滑落。

“不过啊，Sammy。”

他喊得极为顺口，也没有给Sam打断的机会。

“如果我有个在斯坦福上学的弟弟，我一定会很自豪的。”他说。

Dean挑起嘴角托着头看他，收敛去玩味的轻笑与调侃，一瞬间真的露出了彷佛看着年幼孩童一般的温柔表情。

酒吧里昏黄的灯光将他的轮廓照得模糊，衬托着映得他蒙了水汽的绿眸特别通透。

Sam听说过有些人的笑起来份外好看，笑容可以亮眼得像懂得自体发光一般，以往的他听了觉得不以为然，只觉这讲法实在是夸张过头，甚至有点滑稽。

不过如果这世上真有符合这描述的人，那一定是眼前的Dean。

他将一瞬涌现的头晕目眩归咎於酒精的错，却又是大大地灌了一口酒液。他霎时之间想不到要怎麽回应，将低垂着的视线移向一边，抿起唇来的样子看起来有几分可怜巴巴的委屈。他闷着嗓子，含糊不清地说，“是Sam。”

“啥？”

“是Sam，不是Sammy。”

Dean又眨了眨榛子绿的眼睛，朗声笑起来，“行，Sam。你这人可真好玩啊。”

Sam听过他的话，又细细地哼了一声，哼出来软绵绵的鼻音。他也说不上来准确的原因，但他宁愿眼前这人评价自己为“好玩”，都不想被对方当成小孩子看待——他已经二十二岁了，已经是个成熟可靠的男人了，可不是吗？

他微微扁着嘴看向窗外。

Dean止住笑的一刻，那连绵不绝的雨也终於停了。

 

当Sam喝光手中那瓶啤酒时，Dean拒绝了他“再来一瓶”的要求，又是一扬下巴。

“我说过了，不提供醉汉留宿一宵的服务。”他说。在Sam来得及反驳之前，他又继续说，“雨停了，我们再半小时就要打烊了。”

他背後的时钟滴滴答答的走，指针指向十二点半。Sam也不好意思阻碍对方打烊休息，他其实明天还有课，趁着终於停雨的确是应该先赶回宿舍了；但莫名地又不想乖乖站起身来离开。他盯着Dean的绿眼睛看，本该是清晰而聪明的脑袋快速转动，试着找出自然而不突兀的话题。

“可我还没尝过你亲手调的酒呢。”他好不容易憋出来一句。

他平常明明伶牙俐齿，一对上那片鲜绿色就觉得组织言辞的能力都乱套了。

Dean没有捕捉到他话里的不自然，“噢，”他耸了耸肩，“我们Rocky's星期一休息，星期六日是凌晨两点才关门。”

Sam“欸”地应一声，下意识地问了句自己都觉得蠢透了的话，“我之後还能再来？”

Dean挑起右边的眉毛，嘴角微微抽动。“为什麽不？我们敞开门做生意，我没道理对客人说不吧。”他看Sam晃着脑袋说好，被逗得肩膀都在抖动，笑着又给Sam作出“你真的很好玩”的评价。Sam忙着看Dean的笑容，没空去反唇相讥，只是缓缓推开椅子站起身来。

他觉得脸颊上有点滚烫，一定是酒精的错。一定是。

“你确定你能行？”Dean见他好像一副迷迷糊糊的样子，皱了皱眉头。

“行。”Sam站稳身子，确认了一下视界清晰思路脚步也不虚不浮，就是思路有点朦胧。他翻出钱包掏出钱放到桌子上，视线锁在Dean暗金色的脑袋上，认认真真地说，“我之後再来。”

“哦。”

“等我再来。”

Dean忍不住又笑起来。他觉得这人真是有趣，才一瓶啤酒下肚就开始发酒疯了，而且发酒疯的方式好玩得过份。然後他笑着笑着又觉得有点良心不安，将一脸认真的大男生晾在一边太久，对方都开始垂下眉头，露出被抛弃的小狗一般的眼神来了。

“哦，好啊，”他只得用颤抖的声音说，又灌了口未喝完的啤酒。“我等你。”

大男生的双眼倏地就亮了起来，不过那表情还是很冷静矜持。他後退两步，转身之前居然还很有礼貌地说了声，“下次见，Dean。”

Dean一边收拾Sam喝完的啤酒瓶，另手去找乾净的毛巾擦拭木桌子。所以他只是朝着Sam的方向，又挑了挑下巴。

“See ya, Sammy。”

他看见大男生气呼呼地又转过来更正那个称呼，又非常没良心地大笑出声。

 

Sam推开酒吧的门，夜晚特有的寒意扑面而来。

雨真的已经停了，再听不见雨声在耳边滴滴答答的吵得烦人。

Sam以为他终於可以静下心来好好在夜里理清自己的烦恼，不过四周环境一安静下来时，耳畔彷佛又响起了一道愉快的笑声，脑海里都由一片榛子绿所侵占，遮断了他一切的思路。

他再次将双手塞进口袋。重重呼出来的一口叹息，化成淡淡的白雾散在夜里。

 

 

End.


	2. 1413

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 看完14x13之後忍不住写的短文。

Dean Winchester坐在床边，手里执着一瓶啤酒，曲着一腿，另腿悬在床沿。

房间里灯光昏暗，既没有窗户丶而房灯也没有亮起来。只有他身後那盏不明不暗的台灯，在晕眩而摇晃的视野里成了唯一的光源。

男人低垂着头的模样，於黑暗中只能辨出模模糊糊的剪影。那道剪影仰起首灌下一大口酒液，半空的瓶子里液体晃动，溅出了几滴落在他的领襟上。他不以为然地用手背擦了擦由酒水沾得湿润的嘴巴，唇上传来热辣辣的一阵刺痛。

他低下头来看手背上一抹红色，後知後觉地才发现下唇那道口子又开始淌下了血来。挑了挑眉毛，Dean先是伸唇舔过唇瓣，然後又举起瓶子，一口气把和着血腥味道的啤酒乾了个清光。

非常的难喝。

他皱起了脸，踉跄着起身，想要到厨房里随便找些什麽洗洗嘴巴里残留着的微妙味道，或许再来一瓶威士忌也不错。Dean沙哑地轻轻哼了一声，一把拉开房门，站不稳的脚步就撞到了谁的身上。

“哇喔丶”

他的弟弟扶住了Dean的身体。Sam Winchester先是因为兄长身上散发出的浓重酒气而蹙起眉，他用空着的右手捏了捏Dean的肩膀，然後抚过Dean伤口旁的柔软皮肤。见兄长轻轻吸了口气，Sam却是扯出来一个苍白的微笑，“Dude，你看起来糟透了。”

“你也不赖。”灌下一瓶啤酒理所当然的是不会影响Dean的反应速度，他回嘴之快逗得Sam的笑意深了几分。

Dean低下头将额贴上Sam的肩膀，暗金色的额发柔软地扫在弟弟的下巴和颈项处，Sam在将手环到兄长的背後时轻声笑了起来，低沉的振动隔着两层薄薄的T恤布料传到了Dean的耳畔。Dean打了个酒嗝，又吸吸鼻子。

“你大半夜的杵在我房间门外干嘛？”他问。

Sam的手顺着他背脊的线条慢悠悠地上下滑动，像是无意识的动作也像是安抚。Dean的脸埋在Sam肩膀处的布料上问得含含糊糊的，亏Sam还能听清楚，作为答覆般，拍拍他的背让他直起身来。

“我想，”Sam举起一直垂在身侧的左手，展示给Dean看他拿在手里的两瓶威士忌。“我需要这个，我猜你也需要。”

Sam低下头朝着Dean露出微笑，长长的发丝乖顺地垂在脸颊旁边，他的右眼瘀青了一块，衬着纸一般的脸色特别青黑显眼，面容憔悴得Dean的胸口里发闷。

这个晚上对於他们来说，似乎同样地不好过。

 

“Mom呢？”

“我刚才去房间看过，她已经睡了。”

Dean点了点头，将两瓶威士忌开瓶後，给Sam递去。Sam本来是先在床脚处坐下的，可Dean一把就扯着他的後领将他拉了起来，他只好学着Dean那般将197公分的修长身体蜷曲着塞到了床上。

现在Dean跟Sam弯曲着身体坐在床上，背靠着床头，肩并着肩。Dean没有逮着这次机会嘲笑Sam娘娘腔像个女孩儿，Sam也不主动开口，就是安静地一口接着一口喝酒。直至Dean因为唇上的伤口碰到酒精而痛得嘶嘶地吸气，他才转过头来，抬手用大拇指抚了抚兄长红肿的嘴唇。

“你应该去找Cas帮你治一下伤。”

“嘿丶嘿丶住手！”

Dean嚷着痛往後缩开，一把挥开Sam的手。Sam没好气地笑了起来，牵动到脸上的肌肉，表情一个跳动微微扭曲起来。Dean见状，跟着扯起右边嘴角，低笑着说，“嘿，那你也该治一下你肿得像鸡蛋一样的眼睛。”

“Dean，别闹了。”

“我认真着呢。”

Dean欺身过去，不轻不重地亲了一口Sam的右眼眼睑，结果磕着了自己嘴唇，又碰着了Sam瘀青着的皮肤，一时之间两兄弟都没说出话来，只是各自疼得皱起了眉头。Sam报复般伸手捏了捏兄长的腰，Dean身上一颤反射性地给Sam的侧腹回了记肘击。

一个三十多岁的男人与一个刚迈入四十岁不久的大男人，蜷曲在床上吃吃地笑的画面，实在称不上养眼，不过好在没有人看见。

他们谁都没有解释为什麽不找Castiel帮忙治好了脸上的伤。他们嘴上都会说不想浪费Castiel的荣光，实际上只是觉得留着这些小伤，可以证明今天不仅仅是他们人生里做过最美好的一场梦。

 

先清空酒瓶的人是Dean。灌了一瓶啤酒和一整瓶威士忌，他酒量再好，也已是微醺。他不怎麽讲话，将脑袋歪在Sam的肩膀上，一呼一吸之间都是酒气。Sam酒意也上来了，偶尔会侧过头去吻Dean的额角，被一巴掌地拍过後脑时会撇撇嘴巴扭开头，反覆数次直到Dean乖巧地由得他印下一个个亲吻在鼻尖上。

Sam有点模糊地想，一段时间没有看到Dean如此放松惬意地喝着酒，在他身旁恣意地大声笑着。噢，对，自从天启世界的Michael缠上他们之後，Dean一直都是锁着眉头的，从来都不笑得开怀。

兄长将头靠在他的身上，Sam唤了声“Dean”，暗金色又毛绒绒的脑袋就在他的肩膀上蹭了两蹭，不情不愿地抬起来。Sam凑过去亲吻他泛着淡红的耳尖，Dean眯着眼睛反过手来勾了他的颈项，仰起首也跟着亲了亲他的颈侧。

今天的哥哥还真是乖顺啊。

要是直接说出口的话绝对会被瞪吧。

Sam眨了眨眼，决定什麽都不说，只是更凑近了点，将唇贴上Dean的耳廓。亲吻再次落下的瞬间Dean摆了摆头然後作势要捂住耳朵，Sam差点要以为他被嫌弃了，一副可怜巴巴的狗狗眼摆到一半又收起来，怔了半刻才忆起Dean的脑袋里现在还锁着个从未安份下来过的大天使。

这些日子来发生太多事情了，而就今天的特别让人难以置信——他和Dean都暂时忘记了Michael和世界末日和一切狗屎烂蛋。Sam抿了抿嘴唇，拍拍Dean的大腿。

“Dean，还好吗？”

Dean迷迷糊糊地哼了声。

“还行，就是这里的定时炸弹吵得我有点心烦。”他伸手敲了敲自己的太阳穴。

哦，至少哥哥还有开玩笑和逞强的力气。Sam也不清楚应该安心还是担心，现在他的脑容量有点不足以处理“思考”这个行为了，只得又捏了捏Dean的大腿。

“我们会找到解决方法的。”

“……哦。”Dean没有出声反对，也不表示赞同，就只是简短回应了一声。

“嘿伙计，听我说，我是认真的。”Sam加重了力道。Dean被他不节制的力道捏得痛了，噘起嘴，一巴掌狠狠地拍在弟弟的手背上，然後一把就抢过了Sam手中的酒瓶往自己嘴里灌。

等Dean将酒瓶放下之後，Sam才翻身贴上去，吻上了Dean的唇。他们交换了酒气满满的亲吻，Sam小心翼翼地舔舐着兄长下唇上的那道口子，用舌尖卷走上面淡淡的腥气。Dean张开嘴迎合，尝到自己血的味道蹙了蹙眉。

Sam微笑起来，细细地咬了咬Dean的舌尖，抽回身之後唇瓣贴着Dean的，轻轻柔柔地说，“我们总会找到方法的。我答应过Dad的，我会好好照顾你，你刚才也听见了。”

Dean终於睁大眼睛看他，榛子绿的眼睛在黯淡的房间里闪闪发亮。大概是因为逐渐蒙在眸子上的一层泪光吧。Sam又弯身亲吻兄长泛红的眼眶，耳边响起Dean不满的小声抱怨。

“Dad是让我们好好的互相照应。”

“是是是。”

“就算他不提醒我也会这样做，他以为这三十多年来是谁将你养得牛高马大的。”

听着他的哥哥微微哽咽却硬是要粗着嗓子讲话，Sam伸手拍拍明显醉意已浓的哥哥，勾着嘴角，却觉得鼻子发酸。

 

Sam好不容易夺回酒瓶，终於把酒液一饮而尽。Dean在旁边摇着脑袋，开始哼起跑调的曲调，Sam听了听，记得那是父亲最喜欢听的歌，不过却从来不知道歌名。

“Dean?”

他又唤道。Dean转过头来看他，眼眶还是红红的，但眼睑已经半敛。

“要睡了？”

“对，我想我有点累了。”

Sam也很是困了，今天忙碌又大起大伏的一天，而且哭泣过後精力总是消耗得特别快。他揉了揉眼睛，慢慢地撑起身体准备回到房间之前，看见Dean往他这边伸出手来。

下一刻他就感觉到自己的脑袋被拥入对方怀里。

鼻尖抵着Dean从T恤裸露出来的一截颈脖，包围他的是浓重的酒气与再熟悉不过的气味。Dean布满粗茧的手沿着他的发旋到他颈项抚动，动作温柔得像触摸年幼的孩子般，一遍又一遍的反覆轻抚着，在Sam摆着头时才停止下来。

“Dean，你这样我睡不了。”

Dean啧了啧舌放开手，像是在嫌弃他不领情。Sam又没好气的挑了挑唇，已是习惯了醉酒之後的兄长比平日更加孩子气。他拉过Dean的手腕，先行躺了下来，然後拍了拍身旁的空位。

这房间里的床本是单人床，现在两个身高180公分以上的健壮男人一起挤在上面，显得实在过份狭窄。但Sam不在意，而Dean也没有嫌弃，也没有要将Sam赶离房间的意思，仅是眨了眨眼跟着躺了下来。Sam毫不客气地将手臂环到Dean的腰後，将自家兄长往自己的方向拉得很近很近。

Dean混着酒气的一呼一吸直直地打在Sam的脸上，唤起痒痒的触感。Sam又凑过去亲过兄长的唇，仰起首细细地咬了口他的鼻尖，碎吻落在淡棕的雀斑上。

Sam其实很庆幸Dean没有将自己赶回房间去。他的耳边响着父亲低哑地唤他“Sammy”的嗓音——得到又再次失去的感觉，使他的胸口里又落下了个空洞洞的缺口。

只有Dean才填充得了的缺口。

他收紧手臂，觉得眼眶又再次热了起来。Dean不知道是不是感受到他的情绪变化，低了头一把将脸颊贴进他的颈窝，湿润的嘴唇在他锁骨上方的皮肤留下一片只有温情而没有情欲的轻吻。

Sam再次微笑起来，“Dean.”

Dean抬起眼看他，闪亮亮的绿色双眸倒映着他的面容。

“Dean，你知道我一直都在的，对吧。”

噢我的天，Sammy girl，拜托你饶了我吧——这是Sam预想着会得到的回应。或许再加上一枚白眼吧。他盯着Dean的脸看，只见兄长半红着的眼睛又再次红了起来。还来不及感到惊讶，Dean就已经将头埋到了枕头里。

蒙在布料的声音含混不清地回应，我知道。

Sammy，我知道的。

我知道你一直都在。

Sam轻轻地吸了吸鼻子，并把环着兄长的双臂再次收紧，又一次亲吻Dean的发旋之後，终於慢慢闭上了眼。

 

他知道他们醒来的时候枕头和衣服都会被浸湿一片。Sam会坚持那是Dean的口水，Dean会反驳那是Sam多得惊人的汗水，而谁都不会承认自己在入眠之前，紧抱着自己的兄弟，微笑着落起了泪来。

 

 

End.


	3. 4x17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 算是4x17的後续，Sam Wesson跟Dean Smith相识一天就睡到了一起；而在Zachariah将他们送到原来的世界之後，兄弟之间的关系变了质。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是个坑。

_去他妈的天启。_

去他妈的天使还有那什麽该死的“使命”。全部都见鬼去吧——Dean Winchester狠狠地哼声啧舌，满心都是忿恨无处发泄。

Sam Winchester坐在副驾座上，安安静静地看了他的哥哥一眼，张口之後又闭上嘴，只是不动声色地叹了口气。他本来想要柔着声音劝说Dean一句，但转念想想，Dean是说什麽都不会让他最宝贝的Impala出什麽事情的，自己若是硬是要出言相劝反而还怕刺激到Dean的神经，所以还是什麽都没说。

这段沉默持续了颇长一段时间。

除了Impala的引擎声以外，兄弟之间的氛围安静得过份。Sam怕乱讲话会刺激到兄长，始终是抿着嘴唇不发一言，最终反倒是Dean先开口了。

“去他妈的那个Zachariah，虽然我碰过的天使才那麽几个，但他绝对是所有天使里最操蛋的一个。”Dean听起来咬牙切齿。

“Dean……”

Sam眨了眨眼，转过头去盯着哥哥的侧脸看，神情有点讶异。他们兄弟之间的半冷战自从那件事以後就持续到了今天，他每次想要触碰那个话题都会被对方粗着嗓音阻止，这时听Dean主动提起来，他想了半刻挑选言辞。“你还记着那件事情？”

“不好意思，跟天使有关的狗屁事件太多了，你指的是哪件事情？”Dean翻了个白眼，“噢，你指他将我们丢到某个奇怪到不行的世界里，给我们灌输荒谬到极点的记忆和身份，在一边看好戏拿我们当两只猴子耍，甚至害我们——”

他似乎是不经意地提出来的话题，也没经过大脑思考，从头到尾语气都很冲，讲到这里却倏地停了下来。

Sam又往他抛去一瞥，只见Dean握住方向盘的双手微微颤抖，甚至用力得连指尖都发白起来，他看见兄长咬紧牙关，似是在忆起了什麽难以启齿的事情丶又像是因为以往的回忆而气得面容扭曲。

不管是前者还是後者，都足以让Sam一咬下唇挪开目光。

“害我们？”Sam重覆道，决心不让Dean转移话题。甚至连他自己都觉得这个行为很是坏心，毫不留情地堵去哥哥的退路，他忍不住微微勾起嘴角，眼睛里却没有浮现丝毫笑意。

Dean小小地哼了一声，含糊其辞，“你知道的。”

“哦，我当然知道。”Sam的语气微微上扬。“你是想说，那个该死的Zachariah害我们跟自己唯一的兄弟上了床。”

这是他们之间第一次有人明确又直白地提起这件事。过往Dean总是会以拙劣的方式将话题轻轻带过，而Sam虽然不满，却也不会逼迫对方正面回应自己。

或许今天的Sam也焦燥起来了。

Impala猛地急刹车。

轮胎与地面摩擦而产生的声响很刺耳，直刺得鼓膜隐隐作痛，但却分毫比不上Dean略显急促的吸气声来得更加让Sam心烦。Sam抬了眼去看，交通灯亮起的红色讯号在他的眼前一闪一闪的，而旁边的Dean正在用力地眨着那双漂亮的绿色眼睛。

Sam猜他是回忆起了无法直视的画面。

Dean微微垂下脑袋，语气听不出来是抱怨还是恳愿。“我们说好不提这个的，Sammy。”

“是你单方面说不要再提，Dean。”Sam看了眼他的兄长，眼神里写的是淡然而没有愤怒。“我从来没答应。”

“……操你的。”

然後他听见Dean小声地说，“操你的，Sam。”

 

他们在一个月之前被名为Zachariah的天使丢到了奇怪的世界线，脑里灌入了奇怪的记忆与身份，失去一切身为猎人的认知，也被剥夺去了兄弟的身份，成为了两个彻头彻尾的陌生人。他的名字变成Dean Smith，Sam的名字则变成Sam Wesson，他们在同一间公司工作，却从来都不认识对方。

直至跟鬼魂闹出来的事件扯上关系。

Dean Smith将Sam Wesson邀请到家里一起调查应对鬼魂的资讯——现在回想起来，事情大概是从这里起开始乱套的——或者应该说从一开始，事情就已经向着无法挽回的局面发展。从Sam Wesson第一次跟Dean Smith搭话的瞬间起，在那部电梯的狭小空间里面。

总而言之。在他们真正认识的第一个晚上，Sam Wesson亲吻了Dean Smith。而且那当然不是小孩子会交换那种蜻蜓点水的吻，而是占有欲满满的丶侵略性的丶真正的亲吻。

血亲之间或许的确是有那种难以言喻的吸引力。

Dean Smith可以对天发誓他是100%的直男，但却是慢半拍才发现自己正在给予Sam Wesson热烈至极的回应。Sam Wesson本来只是凑过去打算给睡在沙发上的Dean Smith摘下被压得歪歪斜斜的眼镜，着魔般在对方的唇边落了个亲吻，转眼之间就因为对方伸舌回应而放开了胆来。

Sam Wesson跟Dean Smith认识的第一个晚上，他们就睡到了同一张床上。

後来Zachariah将事实告知Dean的时候，脸上挂着的笑容只能以恶意来形容。他向Dean劈头就是一大番“接受你的身份，接受你的使命”的言论，最後嘴角扭曲成一个恶心的弧度，轻飘飘地丢下一句“即使你睡了你的兄弟，天堂依然会赐予你极乐”，拍拍翅膀离开，留下了在旅馆清醒过来，面面相觑尴尬得过份的两个Winchester。

Dean当时暗自希望眼前的Sam仍然是他最爱的那个小弟弟，笑起来会有两个甜甜的酒窝，既无知又无辜，对於天使给Dean安排的那一番闹剧毫无印象；但世上有一词叫事与愿违，对上Sam那道以弟弟来说热烈得过份丶以兄弟来说柔情得过头的目光，Dean就知道那该死的天使是特意将这烂摊子留下来看他怎麽收拾的。

他以一句“闭嘴”以及数不清多少次的转移话题堵住了弟弟的嘴巴，至今还没给机会Sam跟他谈过那次事件的来龙去脉。

那有什麽好谈的。如果随便谈谈就能抹消那次荒唐的事件，抹消Sam在他颈上腰上大腿上落下的吻痕，他倒是不介意。

每次跟Sam对上目光的时候，Dean可以感受到颈上的红色痕迹又热辣辣地烧了起来。

……所以说，Zachariah绝对是他碰过的天使里最操蛋的那个。

 

他们一路沉默着，回到了镇上的旅馆。Dean几乎是将门给踢开的，他跌跌撞撞地摔倒在床上後，连鞋子都没脱就先拿手臂挡在眼前，遮盖住一切的光源，以及来自Sam的视线。他们刚才处理完一宗案子，打完架又挖完坟後，再怎麽充足的精神都被消磨得一乾二净。

何况他们还在车上进行了尴尬至极的对话。

Dean慢慢地阖上眼睛。Sam的声音在抱怨他应该先洗完澡再躺到床上休息，一双大手以毫不温柔的动作脱下他的靴子，在被子盖到身上的时候Sam还在喋喋不休地说，Dean，你不能总是单方面结束对话，我们得谈谈，即使你有多麽不愿意。

只是Dean真的太累了，他眼睛一闭就开始打起呼噜来，也没有将Sam的话句听进去几成。Dean从地狱回来之後，睡眠质素一直都称不上有多好。其实他一向浅眠，但地狱给他烙下的印记太深，使得他总是彻夜难眠。不过现在使他睡不好的梦境又多了一个，但这并非血淋淋而鲜红一片的梦，倒不如说是正相反。

那是个朦朦胧胧的梦，气氛暧昧而难以明言。

_——Dean……_

他能感受到气息呼在耳畔，低沉而颤抖，呼吸之间尽是压抑又炽热的喘息。

_——Dean._

殷切地一次又一次唤着他名字的嗓音，熟悉得彷佛伴他走了一辈子，又陌生得彷佛数天之前才闯进他的世界来。他无暇思考，只是放任神经麻痹在使他战栗的热流里，大口大口地吸入空气，鼻腔之间充满属於另一个人的气味。

_——Dean._

耳边清晰地响起一遍又一遍地喘息着呼唤自己的名字，而自己用嘶哑而混着哭腔的嗓音一遍又一遍地回应。在他腰後落下的青黑的指痕会叫嚣着甜蜜的疼痛。

_——Dean!_

直至呼唤他名字的声音掺上了担忧，直至那道嗓音因为忧虑而将声量放得极大，震得他的耳膜隐隐作痛……

“Dean!”

Dean Winchester睁开了眼来。

他眨过失焦的眼睛，下意识先是垂眸去看传来阵阵疼痛的手臂。上面搭着一只小麦色的手，紧紧地抓住他的上臂，将他整个人给扯了起来。那只手的手指用力得指尖发白，捏得他的皮肤凹陷。

Dean动了动身体想要挣脱开，见那只手依然是抓着他不放，便挑了眸去看，直直对上自家弟弟放大了数倍的脸。他看起来像是刚冲完澡，他的头发湿漉漉的，发尾还滴着晶莹的水珠。Sam一手拉着他的手臂，另手托在他的背後，隔着布料传来冲澡後的高热。

他凑得很近，鼻息差不多能呼到Dean的脸上。

“Dean？你还好吗？”他的声音一如刚才所听见的，浸满担忧。

“呃，”Dean张开口吐了个音节，有点讶异地发现自己的声音沙哑乾涩，像是用声过度之後的症状。他吞下一口唾沫，哑着嗓子重新回应，“除了手臂很痛以外，挺好的。”

Sam闻言便放开了手，脸上浮现抱歉的神情，并快速地拉开距离，“我看你一直在说梦话，所以……”

“我没事。”

“但你看起来一点都不像没事。”

“你烦不烦？”

“Dean，拜托了，跟我谈谈吧。”Sam不知道何时搬出了那副被抛弃的小狗般的眼神来，再次往前凑了几分，闪亮闪亮的橘绿色眼睛里泛着可怜巴巴的光芒。“我只希望好好搞清楚到底……到底发生了什麽事情。拜托了，好吗？”  
  
“……Sam，”

Dean听着那软绵绵的语气，一瞬间有些许心软下来。他的确没有告诉过Sam，到底为什麽Zachariah要大费周张把他们弄到另一个世界去，也没有跟Sam提起过他的什麽鬼“使命”。Sam就只是个被灌输错误记忆（大概还有性取向）之後睡了自家哥哥的可怜人。Dean禁不住自嘲般扯起了嘴角。

他本想开口说些什麽，抬眸去看弟弟的脸，唐突又可悲地发现自己依然清晰明了地记得Sam脸颊上每一颗小痣的位置丶柔软的皮肤亲吻起来的触感丶甚至还忆起了那双清澈的眼睛里映着自己湿漉漉而潮红一片的脸。

心脏在砰砰乱跳，像是一口气灌了三瓶威士忌之後的高速。

Dean下意识屏住呼吸。

“……我说过了。”他挤出来一句。

“就是那该死的天使弄出来的，一场恶心的游戏。他妈的他就只是想拿我们寻开心。”

Dean抬起右手用力按到Sam的胸膛上。将对方一把推开的时候，能够听见Sam轻轻地倒吸一口气的声音。无须睁开眼他都能想像到Sam惊讶又受伤的表情——他当了Sam二十多年的哥哥，怎麽能不将Sam的一举手一投足都在脑里记得清清楚楚？

对啊，他可是当了Sam二十多年的哥哥，难道要让他点点头，跟弟弟坦白说“对，我就是跟你上床了，而我直到现在还会梦到那种感觉”？Dean Winchester可能是个双手沾满鲜血的恶人，但他可远远没准备好要成为扯着自己兄弟背负上“乱伦”罪名的卑鄙小人。

Zachariah肯定是给他的弟弟动了手脚或是搞乱了弟弟的脑袋，只要他们都闭口不提这件事，一段时间之後Sam就会从天使的影响里清醒过来，橘绿色的眼睛盯着他看时不再有露骨得过份的热度。

像他现在那样。Dean闭上眼睛，躲开弟弟直勾勾地注视他的眼神。

Sam居然还是不放弃的又喊了一声。“Dean……”

“就这样。”

连Dean自己都能听出来他现在口吻到底有多生硬又决绝。“现在我们谈完了，拜托你闭上嘴巴，将那天发生的所有事情通通忘掉，或者是都怪到那个该死的天使头上。”

反正都是Zachariah动的手脚害我们落得现在这样的境况——他们跟自己的兄弟上了床，而弟弟还没从那个滑稽的世界里抽离出来，总是锲而不舍地想要从哥哥嘴里得到合理的解释。

Dean咬住下唇。而Sam张了张嘴，却将言语又憋回腹中。他眉头紧皱眼眶微红的样子，有点像他们刚从那个世界回来的第一个晚上——当Dean将靠过来的弟弟狠狠推开，弟弟踉跄後退两步，脸上露出委屈神情的那个样子。

若是以往的Dean，大概数秒之後就会软下心来，用手轻轻拍过Sam的脸颊，压低嗓子温着声音喊他一声Sammy。

而现在的Dean，只是硬生生移开目光。他半响之後站了起来，直至走进浴室关上门前都始终没有作声。


	4. 未命名

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 别名：Winchester兄弟关系越界的那个晚上。

两道人影在夜色掩蔽之下，相互支撑着，艰难地到达旅馆门前。

他们浑身上下都是血，大部份属於刚才他们剿杀清光的吸血鬼，有几块血迹来自他们自身的伤口，又或是在互相拉扶之间蹭到了对方身上未乾涸的血液。

刚才Sam膝盖一软，差点跪下来摔个狗吃屎，Dean反射性地拉起他的大个子弟弟，臂上的伤口又撕裂开来，鲜红的血液汨汨地往外流。Dean和Sam同时小声地抽了口气，Dean是疼得下意识出声的，而Sam则是看着搀扶自己身体的哥哥再度流下血液，满脸内疚地皱起鼻子。

Dean白了他一眼，“收起你的puppy eyes，这麽点小伤，死不了人。”他用空着的手胡乱地翻动裤子口袋，“该死的，房间钥匙……”

他这手也受了伤，在牛仔裤的口袋里不怎麽灵活地乱翻乱找。

Sam看他牵扯到伤口，觉得痛又强忍着不表现出来的样子，叹过口气，俯下身圈住哥哥的手腕，轻柔地将他的手拉开。

他探进兄长的裤子的口袋里，指尖一捏，就将钥匙拣了出来。

Dean紧绷着身体，抬眼看他，不情不愿地哼一声，抢过钥匙插进匙孔里，粗暴地推开旅馆房间的门。

 

Dean重重地将行李袋甩在地上。里面还沾着血污的刀刃撞击在一起，铿铿锵锵的声音在耳膜处撞出回响。他随手将刀子抽出来丢到木桌子上，翻翻找找最後才在袋子深处摸着一卷绷带。

他转头看向闷声坐在床上的弟弟。

Sam还在生气，看一眼他紧皱的眉头和不悦地抿成一线的嘴唇就能知道。Dean觉得他的娘炮弟弟又在有事没事自找烦恼，不懂得——应该说，懒得去理解——Sam到底在气些什麽，只得叹过口气。

“Dude, 你哥我还流着血呢。”Dean提醒道，“你再不挪动你的大屁股去洗澡的话，就要负责洗浴缸里的血迹了。”

弟弟细着声音哼出一个音节，没有正面回答Dean，只是用橘绿色的眸子直直地瞪着他。

旅馆的昏黄灯光与他微长的浏海，恰好地将那道眼神里的感情遮挡得一乾二净。

Dean一怔，下意识想要避开Sam那道摸不清猜不透的目光，背过身去，便去拿塞在枕头边相对地要较为乾净的衣物。

“行，得了，我先去就是。你可别後悔。”他讲得咬牙切齿，也不全是因为弟弟的不瞅不睬而生气。

因为他可以感觉到弟弟的眼睛依然直直盯着他的背脊，视线由他裸露的颈脖，一直沿着肩胛骨，扫视过他腰身的曲线，一直下移到——

Dean倏地扭过头去，看见本来坐在床上的Sam已经弯下腰，手里拿着换洗衣物。Sam瘪着嘴巴，嗓子压得低低的，“我先去，给我十分钟。”

“哦。”Dean回过神来。“……哦。去去去。”

他清清嗓子，摆了摆手，让弟弟赶紧行动。Sam大步从他的身边走过，眼神没有再在Dean的身上停留一刻。

彷佛方才肆意舔舐过身体的视线只是Dean的想像一般。

他将手掌按上伤口，以疼痛把窜上脊椎的战栗压制了下来。

 

十分钟之後Sam一边擦着头发一边踏出浴室，低垂着的眼睑昭示出他心情依然差劲的事实。Dean可不打算去哄气得莫名其妙的弟弟，他要忙他的，比如去将满身的血腥和泥污洗掉，比如用温暖的水流按摩他酸软的肌肉。

连带着清洗浴缸底部血污的时间，Dean在半小时之後才将毛巾搭到肩上，离开浴室。他预想着会是Sam赌气地以背影迎接他，又或者早就已经倒在床上呼呼大睡，说不定他还得去帮对方盖好被子。

所以与坐在床上的Sam笔直对上眼神时，Dean拧起眉头，有点讶异，却很快地注意到Sam手中执的针线与绷带。

“你搞什麽鬼，”Dean走过去，伸手去抢那卷绷带，“给我，我自己来就行。”

Sam的动作比他灵活，许是因为他只有额角和大腿处有两道小小的口子。他闪开Dean的手，简洁地说，“我帮你。”

“不需要，东西给我。”

“我帮你。”Sam又说，扯过Dean的领口——他本来想拉Dean的手，碰着了哥哥温热的皮肤才又怕弄伤兄长，硬生生转个方向，拽住了Dean的T恤布料。

Dean被他拉得跌跌撞撞的，一屁股摔到不怎麽柔软的床上，痛得嘶嘶地吸气。

“What the hell dude？你吃错药了？”Dean低吼出声，一瞬间因为怒意涌现而忘了刚才跟Sam之间的不自在气氛。

“闭嘴。”Sam说。

Sam居然敢命令他。他居然敢命令他的大哥！

Dean气得牙痒痒的，倒是没吼回去。他的手臂被握在了Sam的手里，稍微用点力可能就会将伤口再次扯裂，而他也不希望弟弟给他处理伤口时，惩罚性地用上毫不温柔的力道。他咬着下唇，看Sam低下头，用棉花蘸上消毒酒精，仔细又轻柔地擦在伤口表面。

疼，但可以忍受。Dean抽抽鼻子，小小地吸气，Sam察觉了这点，握住Dean手臂的大手稍稍放缓力道，食指轻轻在哥哥略显乾燥的皮肤上摩娑。

这个小动作引得Dean垂下翘起的眼睫，看向弟弟的发旋，还有他那小心翼翼的动作，居然觉得有点可爱。他不满又不情愿地想，自己怎麽总是没办法对自家小弟弟生气，怒气都总是在不知不觉之间就消散殆尽。

身为大哥的，大概在弟弟出生的一刻就注定会栽在他手上了。

Dean眼角柔和的笑意，在Sam毫无预警地将针线戳进他血肉的一刻，又变成了冲天的愤怒。

“Fuc——That hurts!”

他硬生生将一句脏话咽回肚子里，毫无形象的惨叫变成吃痛的抽气声。Sam不以为然地抬眼瞄瞄他，又低头去给他继续缝合伤口，“知道痛的话，下次就别再那样做了。”

他轻轻地说。

明明现在被疼痛折磨得上气不接下气的是Dean，但Sam的嗓音却哽咽得彷佛他才是受伤的人。

 

“妈的，你这大脚怪，”

Dean隔着绑得整齐漂亮的绷带，轻轻地抚摸着自己的伤口处，嘴上还一边抱怨般碎碎念。“手大脚大，留着小女生一般的浏海，帮老哥包扎却不知道要温柔一点。”

“下次还不如由我自己处理伤口。”他噘起嘴巴。

Sam真的很想白他哥一眼，“我倒想看看左边肩膀受伤的人，到底要花多久才能将受伤的右臂包扎好。”

“闭嘴，”Dean摆出了“我就是大哥”的架子，哼声说，“谁让你这样跟大哥讲话了。”

“我哥才没那麽笨，战斗时横冲直撞，都不懂得好好留意身边环境。”

“你——”Dean又被激到了，凑过去伸手用力地戳Sam的胸膛，因为指尖触到的肌肉结实得过份而有点泄气，但还是没退缩下来，“你这小子真是不知好歹，我那是在保护你！”

“我就讨厌你那样做！”

Sam突然大吼起来。Dean微微一抖，拧起眉头。他真的不知道那句理所当然的话，到底是哪里惹毛Sam了。

他理所当然地吐出那句话。於Dean来说，的确是理所当然。

他自四岁起的职责就是保护Sam——不对，比起说职责，应该称呼为本能反应丶条件反射。

照顾好弟弟，本来就是大哥的责任。

看着Sam的四周气温彷佛肉眼可眼地沉淀下来，他又感觉到恶寒钻上後颈。

“我讨厌你那样。”

沉默数刻之後，Sam静静地说。如果他是朝着Dean大吼大叫的话，Dean大概会觉得更加好受。

他从来都不知道要怎麽应对Sam的眼泪。

 

Sam猜Dean永远都不会了解他的感受。他永远都只是个被护在背後的小弟弟，抬起头看着哥哥高大可靠的背影。他知道Dean比谁都要爱他，所以Dean将保护自己视为理所当然，而且是世界上最重要的事，是无需深思就会行动的本能。

可是他也爱Dean，他也是，比谁都要爱Dean。

他猜Dean永远都不会懂，当他看见Dean推开自己，以身体挡下刀刃，伤口血流不止而膝盖着地，慢慢地躺落地上时，他到底怎麽样的感受。

刚才在吸血鬼的巢穴里，他以为自己又要再一次失去Dean。

_“失去Dean”。_

只是这样的念头，就快要将Sam给迫疯了。

 

“我刚才以为你会死掉。”

Sam觉得自己活像个小女孩，捏着哥哥的衣角小声地控诉，轻轻地一抽一答。

Dean扯起一边嘴角，想笑又没笑声来，“你哥我看起来像是少捱刀子吗？”

“这不好笑，Dean。”

“很好笑。Sammy girl，你现在看起来跟个小女生没两样。”Dean笑出声来了，没有刻意压低的嗓子柔软又美好。

“You jerk.”

“Hiya, little bitch.”Dean用手去抚摸Sam的背，伤口叫嚣着疼痛，但安慰弟弟是当务之急。

Sam拉住他的手，抬起了眼看Dean。

哥哥的眼睛在昏黄灯光之下依然清澈，绿到底的湖泊荡漾着笑意和宠溺。

Sam想像了一下这样的光景——绿眼睛里的生气一点一滴地溜走，眼瞳睁开，死死地直盯自己，然後瞳仁渐渐由白浊覆盖。

他痛哼出声。

他想跟Dean说，他不要Dean玩命般保护自己，他想要Dean好好活着。现在老爸不在了，Jessica和美好的大学生活早就离他远去，他什麽都没有了，除了这样的生活。但没有了Dean，这样的生活他又熬不下去。

就只有Dean。

_Dean就是他的一切。_

浑浊的思绪里，只有这样的认知，清晰又澄明得像白昼的太阳。

 

Sam Winchester与Dean Winchester之间的第一个吻堪称糟糕顶透。

比起亲吻，Sam更像是像要将Dean吞食入腹般，他急切用牙齿辗磨着Dean的下唇，咬得兄长痛哼出声。Dean攥紧拳头，最终还是没耐住，像是报复般反过来开始啃咬Sam的舌头。

预料之外的回应让Sam加重力道。

Sam不知道自己在干什麽，他只知道自己用眼泪和唾液和汗水糊了Dean一脸，中途应该是擦破了自己的嘴唇还是咬破了Dean的唇瓣，於是泪水汗水口水之间还混着血液的腥味。

他将Dean的脸颊和嘴唇吻得一塌糊涂。

当他们终於停止像野兽般互相撕咬对方唇舌的行为，抽离之後各自退开，差点陷入过呼吸，二人胸膛都是剧烈地起伏着。粗重的喘息交融在一起，分不清到底更急促的呼吸到底是属於Dean的，还是属於Sam的。

Sam用手指抚了抚Dean的下巴，给他抹走滑落下颚快要滴到颈项上的水珠。他瞄了眼Dean攥得死紧的拳头，可怜巴巴地开口，毫无方才的气势。

“我以为你要揍我。”他声音里写满委屈。

Dean也觉得很委屈，他才是无端被强吻的人，为什麽现在反倒弄得像他欺负Sam一样了。“我本来真的想揍你。”Dean用手背擦过红肿的下唇，牵扯到伤口又唤起疼来。

“为什麽不揍？”Sam摸了摸哥哥的背部。

“……我也不知道。”

Sam橘绿的眼睛眨动，“那你还要揍吗？”

“你再问我就真要揍了。”

混蛋。Sam小声嘟嚷着，未乾透的眼泪从眼眶滑下。Dean翻了个白眼，“Samantha，转过来。”他毫不温柔地用手擦拭Sam的脸颊，抹走他的眼泪。Sam好像一只大型犬般凑过去，被兄长推开後安份下来。

他用聪明的脑子消化着刚才的事实。他亲了他哥，他哥没有推开——好吧，没办法推开——而且还回应了自己的吻。

而他却毫无罪恶感。他甚至感觉到了平静表面下涌现的一丝狂喜，化为炽烈专注的视线定定地盯在Dean依然红肿的唇上。

Dean向後一缩，肩膀也缩了起来。

“我是你哥。”他说，好像这样就可以将逐渐崩坍的防线重新筑起来一样。

Sam眯起眼睛。“我知道。”

你还知道啊。Dean的白眼差不多要翻到天花板去了，发现弟弟又凑过来便向後退去一点，“Sam——，”

当Sam一手环上Dean的手臂，另手按上他的肩膀，就连他自己都知道，这装模作样的拒绝简直是毫无意义。

 

他们好像这样才是再自然不过。

Sam舔舐过Dean的上颚时，漫不经心地这样想。肌肤相接的时候，Sam觉好像心里空荡荡的洞逐渐被名为“安心感”的情感填塞起来。

他应该早早就这样做的。反正猎人不会成家，不需要担心什麽传宗接代的问题。家族成员又早已一人不剩，有资格唾骂他们这种关系的人都不在了；而外人的目光，又有谁在乎。至少他们没有闲暇去在乎。

他们光是一起活着，就已经拚尽一切力气。

Sam只有Dean了，而Dean除了Sam，也是什麽都不剩了。

似乎这样，才是最自然不过的发展。Dean迷迷糊糊地想，最终是伸出舌头，轻柔地舔过Sam嘴唇上的小口子。

反正他们谁都不打算放开谁的手。

 

Dean率先使力将Sam推开来。Sam正轻咬着他的耳垂，被他一推就浑身一颤，像是触电般向後退开，紧张得像等待主人责骂的大型犬。Dean觉得他一惊一乍的实在是好笑，喷了口气。

现在到底是谁在欺负谁啊。

Sam收回了手，像是自知理亏般的模样，抬眼看一眼他哥，又看一眼自己的指尖。他低头，等待着Dean劈头的一番唾骂或是冰冷的言语，良久只等到了粗糙掌心抚到发上的触感。

“体谅一下你哥的身体状况。”Dean指了指自己手臂上的绷带，上面渗出了淡淡血色。

他停顿半刻，移开目光，“……待我伤好了再说。”

Sam惊喜地眨眼。他凑过去，在Dean的唇角留了一个轻巧又可爱的吻。Dean看着他这副模样翻了个白眼，几乎可以看见自己的後脑。

“这下可好，我的弟弟是个整天没事就爱傻笑的白痴。”他说。

“可是这个白痴曾经是由斯坦福录取过的学生。”Sam耸耸肩。

“哦，见鬼的，那所大学真该重新审视一下录取要求。”

“C’mon, Dean,”Sam的眉眼间闪动着笑意，他凑过去，讨好般蹭着兄长的鼻尖，“我知道你那时很自豪的。”

Dean噎了一下，扭开头去，“放你的狗屁。”

“多谢夸奖。”

Dean不知道自家弟弟什麽时候养成这麽厚的脸皮，一时之间有些语塞，争不过Sam，只好低下头，恨恨地用犬齿磨蹭他锁骨处的皮肤。

Sam装模作样地呼起痛来，看见Dean猛地抬起头，真的开始确认自己是不是碰着Sam的伤口弄疼了Sam。Sam直直对上他半是狐疑半是试探性的眼神，见那绿眼珠睁得大大的，而映在里面的，只有自己。於是他浅浅笑了起来，右手一提，指腹缓缓摩娑Dean的耳後。

“我爱你。”他说。

他凑在Dean的耳边说。

Dean的眼睑是淡淡的红色，他的眼睛有些湿润。Winchester家族的血统里可能刻下过“永远不流露真情”的基因，除非死到临头，才是例外。这是Dean第一次，真的是第一次，听见他的弟弟温情又温柔地这样跟他说。

他发现Sam在说完之後，似乎就已经心满意足，橘绿的眼睛盯着他看，里面只有暖暖的笑意，而没有Dean猜想过可能出现的期昐。以Sam对Dean的理解，他大概压根儿就没有期待过哥哥也会敞开心扉，回应他这一句既肉麻又娘炮的表白。

Dean决定给他一个惊喜。

他凑过去，伏在Sam的耳边，小声地说，“Me too, Sammy.”

我也爱你。

Dean一边给亲爱的弟弟擦着眼泪，一边迎上Sam又一次的亲吻，心里暗暗地想——下次还是别像玩命一样给Sam挡刀子好了。他经不起多少次这样的折腾。

 

Sam与Dean关系比兄弟更加亲密，但他们血脉相连，又称不上是一对情人。Dean的这句话，不是以哥哥的身份对弟弟说的，也非爱人之间黏腻的呢喃；他们之间的并非单纯脱俗的亲情爱，又不像缠绵的情侣般肤浅俗气。

他们待在一起，一路上互相拉扯着磕磕绊绊，将对方和自己都弄得浑身伤痕，却从未有一方先行撤开手。这份爱可以命名为疯狂至极的执着心，或者是近乎病态的扭曲，或者是难以名状，但却从来都是无私又毫无保留。

又何必强行为他们二人的关系冠上名份。

反正Sam爱着Dean，Dean也爱着Sam。

这就很好。

 

 

End.


	5. Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam Wesson是一个颇有名气的律师，经营着一家律师事务所。他生活的重心就是他的工作，应该说，他的工作就是他的生活。有一天，他遇到了Dean。然後一切都变得不一样了。律师米（年上）×猎人丁（年下）AU。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 坑。

“Mr.Wesson，你相信超自然力量吗？”

女生那一双棕色的眼睛闪呀闪的。

Emily Green是个既活泼又爱说话的女孩子，虽然有时候会显得异常聒噪，但胜在脑袋聪明而工作态度认真，是Sam的一段时间以来的得力助手。Sam抬眼看她，迎上那道过份热切和好奇的视线，露出一个好脾气的笑容。

“超自然力量？”他摘下细边眼镜。

他们是在会议室里进行这场对话的。客户刚离开会议室不久，Sam才放下揉着眉心的右手，而Emily将散在桌上的文件收拾整齐後，拉开Sam身旁的椅子坐了下来。Emily一向是个不拘泥於“上司下属应有的尊卑地位”的人，而Sam也不是个霸道又自傲的混帐。

“对对对，例如——神明呀丶鬼魂呀丶幽灵之类的。”女生看起来兴致勃勃，举起例来像机关枪般说个不停。“还有巫术呀丶UFO之类的。”

“妳该不会想说吸血鬼和狼人之类的生物也是范围之内吧？”Sam笑了起来，语中没有轻蔑。

“当然，还有都市传说之类的。”

女生一副自信地仰首的样子，让Sam觉得有趣地又勾起唇。他若有所思的沉默下来，清理镜片上的指纹过後重新戴上眼镜，“我个人是比较相信更实在丶更真实的科学。”

“啊，Mr.Wesson人也太死板了，一点都不好玩。”Emily噘起了嘴巴，一副不满的神情因为Sam的一句“为什麽这样问？”眨眼间又换成了活泼调皮的笑容。她将手探到口袋里翻了翻，将手抽出来的时候指尖间捏着一条小小的手绳。

“送你的。”

她将手绳塞到Sam的面前，催促着让Sam将其戴上。由红黑双色编织而成的手绳轻易地滑过Sam修长的五指扣住宽大的腕骨，他一边抚着手绳上小小的五芒星一边挑眼去看面前的女生，见她依然是笑得愉快又大方。“我前段时间去旅行的时候买的，店里的人说那是有神明保佑的护身符，会给人带来好运。”

“虽然你说不相信超自然力量，但还是送你吧。”她冲着Sam眨眨眼，“就当成是谢谢你一直以来的照顾，我的好上司。”

“妳可真客气。”

Sam推了推眼镜，站起身来，仍然是微微笑着。“谢谢妳，我会好好珍惜的。”他又抚了抚手绳，低头朝咧开嘴的Emily回以笑容时，边在心里想，这样聪明活泼又讨人喜欢的姑娘，接下来的前途一定美好又光明。至少他是在心里这样祝福这个姑娘的。

三天之後，Emily在公寓里遇害身亡的消息传遍整间律师事务所。

  
噩耗总是来得唐突又毫无预警。

据说Emily的尸体被发现的时候，浑身上下都是青紫色的指痕和掌痕，而以脖子上的两排青紫指痕尤其清晰可见。那显然不属於自然死亡的现像，但警察搜遍屋内都没有找着任何强行入侵的痕迹。

事件过去数天，Sam依然会惯性地抚着手绳，思考到底是哪个人类渣滓才舍得对活泼可爱的女孩子下杀手，到底那人得多冷血无情才能做出双手狠狠掐住女生的脖子，冷眼看着那张总是带着笑容的脸随时间流逝而胀红丶然後发紫丶逐渐灰白。

Sam活了三十五年，也不是第一次面对身边人的死亡了，但每次去想像一张张熟悉的脸庞渐渐失去生气，他都会感觉到一股恶寒钻上後颈，激起一阵难以压抑的战栗。

这次的这股寒意犹其真实——Sam坐在办公室的房间里，突然感觉自己的寒毛倒竖，吸入的空气冷得像是要使他的气管结起冰块。他轻轻呼了一口气，彷佛能够看见白色的雾气在眼前散开。

冷。

他伸手抱住自己胳膊的一刻，房间里的光源突然闪烁起来。桌灯一明一灭，而且眼前的电脑萤幕也黯淡下来。Sam开始怀疑自己房间里的电力系统失灵，站起身来，思考数秒决定拿起手机通知维修人员来处理的一刻，寒意蓦地散去。

忽然之间，一切回复正常，Sam冷得发白的指尖重新温暖起来，牙关不再咯咯撞在一起，唯一让他觉得不适的就仅有布满颈後的一层冷汗。

就像刚才发生的一切都源於他的想像一样。

Sam猜想自己心理上的动摇启动了身体的防卫机制，仔细一想身体发冷和视界闪烁都是身体响起的警号。看来他需要一个假期去放松放松——毕竟在他成立这律师事务所以来，他就一直埋首工作，几乎从不休息。

这事件说不定是个好机会，在处理完这宗案子之後他真的该给自己放个三天的假期。

不过还是在处理完这宗案子之後再说吧。他又低下头来，视线再次落在填满纸张密密麻麻的小黑字上。

Sam专注於阅读文件，刚好就错过了倒映在黯淡的电脑萤幕上倒映出一道白色身影，自然也是没看见那双爬满红色血丝的眼珠与漆黑一片的瞳孔，冷如死水般的视线，死死地锁在他身上。

  
Sam被突然响起的敲门声拉回神。

门外的人也被他吓了一跳，似乎是没料到自己轻敲两声门会把上司吓得差点从椅子上跳起来。她跟着Sam工作了差不多两年，从没看见Sam动摇得表情扭曲嘴唇发白的样子。即使是在面对最劣势的官司也从来没有过。

“怎麽了吗？”Sam揉了揉额际，将滑落而松垮垮地架在鼻翼的眼镜一推，尽可能平稳着声音问道。门外的人见他这副神情也没多问话，又将门推开了些许。

“外面来了一个人，我猜Mr.Wesson可能会想要跟他聊聊。”

“谁？”

通常只有重要的委托人上门，事务所的人才会主动通知Sam让他出去招待，Sam自然也是清楚这点的。他简单地问了一声，却没多作犹豫就站起身来准备去会见客人。杵在门外的人後退两步给他空出位置来，回应的时候言辞显得有些许闪躲。

“他说，他是Emily的亲戚。”

 

在推开会客室门前，Sam额外花了两分钟去在镜子前整理自己的仪容。他总不能披头散发衣衫不整地去跟任何人见面，何况那是刚逝世的人的亲戚。他先是将垂落眼前的前发拨到耳後，梳理好一头半长的发，又将衬衫领口拉得笔挺，确认钮扣扣好才推开了会客室的门。

偌大的会客室里只坐了一个人，显得有几分空荡荡。那青年翘着腿坐在沙发上，面前放着一盆事务所招待客人时会提供的饼乾，盆子已经清空了一半，青年的手上拿着两块饼乾，默默地咀嚼着，直至听见门被关上的声响才抬起头。

鲜绿色撞进Sam的眼里。

青年看起来很年轻，顶多二十三丶或者二十四岁的年纪，他穿着简单的素色T恤和蓝色牛仔裤，一双闪动着光采的绿眼睛明亮，估计是塞下了不少饼乾的双颊鼓起，以男性来说相对饱满的嘴唇微微张着。他看向突然走进来的Sam，榛绿的眼神懵了半刻後，他发出模糊的一声“唔唔”。

Sam听见他加速的咀嚼声，知道对方正急着把饼乾全数吞咽下去，还来不及反应就见青年喉结一抖，然後还伸舌舔了舔还沾着细碎饼乾屑的嘴角。他站起身来朝着Sam点点头，脸颊不再像刚才那般鼓鼓的，方才还能窥见一二的散漫完全收了起来，此刻那副尚带着稚气却是精致十足的五官摆出一个内敛的微笑来。

“抱歉，让你久等了。”Sam也点点头，朝着青年伸出手，“我是Sam Wesson，是Emily的上司。”

青年看着他的手，眨了眨眼。

“Dean Smith。Emily是我的远亲。”青年——Dean回握住他的手。Sam收回手时脸上依然挂着礼貌性的微笑，却是颇为心情复杂。他发现Dean回握他的手劲很大，而且Dean掌心的皮肤非常的粗糙，短短数秒相触之间他已经能感觉到遍布对方手掌的薄茧和疤痕之多，还有更重要的是他想起对方刚才拿过饼乾之後还没把手抹乾净。

Sam决定暂时不去计较这些——眼前的始终是Emily的亲人——他转而摆出了最为诚恳的眼神，薄唇半抿，连开口时嗓音也是低而真诚，“I’m sorry for your loss.”他不太理解为什麽青年的脸上会闪现过一瞬似笑非笑的神情，但当青年垂下长长的眼睫轻柔地回说“Thank you”时，他确信那肯定是自己工作过劳而看错了。

“我只是想来看看Emily生前工作的地方，”无需Sam主动问话，Dean就半敛着绿眸慢慢地开口，“看看她的书桌，跟她认识的人聊聊，之类的。”

Sam表示明了般点点头，坐到青年对面，并示意对方随时可以坐下。

“在Emily搬来这里工作之後，我几乎就没有再跟她联络过了。”Dean跟着坐了下来，双手叠在膝盖上指尖相触，“她——呃，过得怎麽样？”

“Emily是个聪明的女孩子，工作能力也好，帮了我不少忙。她很活泼，这里的职员全都很喜欢她。”

“看来她的人缘很不错？”青年挑起一边眉头，见Sam毫不犹豫地点头回应，他仅仅是意味深长地“嗯哼”了一声，“所以也没有竞争对手丶或是仇人之类的？哦，你知道的，我猜你们这行竞争还挺激烈的？”Dean似乎是察觉Sam露出了疑惑与怀疑参半的神情，快速地补上一句，顺带着还勾起了个无害的笑容。

“以我所知，并没有。”Sam摇了摇头。

“那麽Emily过世前的几天，有没有什麽奇怪的表现？例如精神恍惚丶食欲不振？”他又问道。

Dean的语气和态度让Sam在一瞬之间有了自己正在接受盘问的错觉。Dean似乎很清楚自己在问怎麽样的问题，一句又一句的追问比起怀缅逝世亲人，更像是例行公事，像早就预备好的一套问话。

完全困惑起来的Sam迟疑着眨了眨眼，拧起眉头看着Dean，他开始有点怀疑眼前这人是不是在对他开恶质的玩笑，又或者是哪间杂志社派来挖资料的记者；对方却好像不打算解释自己提出这些问题的因由，只是睁着榛绿的眼睛回看他。

Sam在那双绿得过份的眼睛里读不出来分毫玩味或是心虚，有的只是认真凝重的目光丶以及眼底里闪动着探求答覆的期昐。

他发现自己无法抗拒这个年轻人笔直又毫无掩饰的眼神。

“……没有。”思考数秒之後他摇摇头，“至少我并不觉得有。”Dean听过他的回应，扬着眉点头，似乎是满足了，站起身来前又从盘子上抓起一块饼乾，咬下一口。

“我可以去看看Emily的书桌吗？”他又眨了眨那双透澈的绿色眼睛。

 

“你可以看随意看看。”

Sam将青年领到Emily的书桌前，比了比空荡荡的桌面。Dean含糊地应了一声，似乎不怎麽在意，弯下身来把书桌的抽屉一个个拉开，将掌心贴到抽屉底部摸了几把，又弯腰去看书桌桌底，几乎是一副要将头都塞到书桌底下的架势。Sam看着他这番动作，有点呆滞，半响才皱起眉头压了嗓子，“Mr.Smith？”

Dean回过头来，直起身子，又扯出来那副无害的笑容，露出洁白整齐的齿列。“你别介意，我只是想看看会不会有什麽警方错过的线索而已。”

Sam犹豫着点点头。青年将笑容扯得更宽一点，再次看向空无一物的抽屉。

“这就是所有东西了？”

“是的，Emily大部份的私人物品都在调查的时候被警察带走了。”

Dean咳一声清过嗓，执起Emily桌上唯一一个剩下来的文件夹，一边翻阅一边漫不经心的说，“你们这里空调开的挺足的啊？”

突兀十足的问句。与Dean相处数十分钟已经让Sam放弃去跟上对方思考的步调，若不是事务所里也有年轻的职员，Sam或者会开始质疑自己是不是真的已经老了，老得无法适应年轻人的思维。他依旧保持着最基本的礼貌，视线不自觉地飘向Dean翘起来的暗金色发尾，回应道，“对呢。”

“会不会有时候突然觉得很冷？突然温度骤降的那种，”又是那双透彻的绿眼色，充满认真和探究的眼神，“特别是这几天。”

Sam什麽都没说。他不明白Dean为什麽会问这样的问题，却又没办法摇头否认这些事情在他身上发生过的的可能性。

Dean看着他，扬了扬眉头似乎是擅自把Sam的沉默和微微睁大的眼睛当成肯定的答覆了。他彷佛是理解了Sam的意思般径自点点头，垂着绿眸若有所思地沉默半刻，似是想通了什麽般喃喃自语一声“OK”，把文件夹重新放回桌上。

再把抽屉检查一遍之後，他仰首向着比自己高大的Sam，扬起一个乖巧的笑容。

“谢谢你抽空招呼我，Mr.Wesson。”

这是他第一次喊Sam的姓氏，而Sam在他的话语里听出来了他准备离开的意图。Dean弯着眼睛主动朝他伸手，他们再次交换了一个握手。Dean收回手後将脑袋歪向一边，“你不介意我离开之前借用一下洗手间吧？”

“走廊尽头右边的房间。”Sam点点头，“请自便。”

“谢了。”

他转过身去，在迈步前却又转了回来，“Emily生前很幸运，有你这样的好上司。”Dean微笑起来，再次朝Sam挥挥手，这回露出了尖尖的虎牙。“啊，还有谢谢你们的饼乾，很好吃。”

在看过他一连串无法解释的奇行之後，Sam发觉自己居然还是有一瞬间被他所展示出来的乖巧客套所骗过。如果不是青年的裤袋突然哔哔乱叫起来，而Dean慌忙地将口袋里形状怪异的机器掏出，关掉後扭头朝他尴尬地一笑的话，他或许真的会觉得Dean Smith只是个思维模式比较奇特的年轻人。

 

一天之後Sam Wesson就已经彻底将Emily Green和Dean Smith的事抛到了脑後。

——其实是骗人的。

Sam可能是第一次痛恨自己枯燥又一成不变的生活。

自从他在法学院毕业以来，就一直保持着千篇一律的生活，工作丶做运动丶吃沙拉。他一个人住，工作就是他的朋友恋人家人，他除了跑步和健身以外没有任何爱好。

实际上那比起爱好更像是多年以来的习惯。

他想他是过於缺乏可以分散注意力的事物，才会在跑步甚至工作时一次又一次地想起那双若有所思地垂着眼睑的绿色眼睛。多年以来身为律师的直觉告诉他，这件事情远远没有看起来的简单，而且绝对还没有结束。

又或者他纯粹是被那个名叫Dean的孩子吸引了——脑里有这样一道微弱的声音响起，数次都被Sam挥挥手强行驱散。

……他可能需要久违地到酒吧里放松放松了。Sam一边想着，一边阖上笔电，沉沉叹出一口气的同时又打了个寒颤。看来他还得联络维修人员来看看他房间里的空调。他用眼角馀光瞄了一眼墙边的时钟。

明天吧。

Sam将文件和笔电收进公事包，顺手把西装外套搭到臂弯，离开了办公室房间。他向着尚未下班的职员点了点头算是道过招呼，径直走向大堂按下了电梯“往下”的按钮。等待电梯到达的时间总是显得特别漫长，Sam修长的指尖点在臂上敲啊敲的，等待电梯门打开彷佛等了一个世纪。

伴随“叮”的一声，电梯门敞开。Sam下意识地看向里面的那道人影。

一片榛绿又闯入他的世界里。

是Dean。

Sam有点怔神，以致於电梯门关上的一刻都没踏进去，只是站在原地看着Dean一扬眉头轻巧地踏出电梯，钻过他的身边。Dean张了张嘴——

哔哔哔的响声打断了他的话语。Dean几不可见地皱了皱眉，手往口袋里掏去，眼神却是往Sam的身上飘。Sam没有察觉到这点，只是被那刺耳的声响拉回了神，总算找回了他身为精英人士应有的馀裕。

“你那部机械看来得拿去送修了。”他朝着年轻人微笑。

Dean抬起眼来给他送来一瞥，又挑了挑眉头。“你说这部？”他将那部形状奇怪的机械递到Sam的前方，几乎要戳到Sam的鼻子上。Sam看着塞到自己跟前的机械上方数盏小灯全数响起，刺耳的哔哔叫声几近要震穿鼓膜，便略为後退一步，又有点困扰的笑了声，“没错，就是这部，Mr.Smith。”

Dean没有立刻回话，只是又露出了那副若有所思的神情，指尖一转将机械关上。Sam正开始思考是不是现在的年轻人都流行喜怒不形於色，就对上了Dean眯眼弯唇的笑。

“噢，喊我Dean就行，你那称呼拘谨得我都觉得不好意思了。”他边说着，边又将电梯“往下”的按钮按亮。Sam一脸不解地看着他，他以为Dean上来是有要事呢，怎麽刚上来又要离开了？

Dean彷佛看懂了他的疑惑，咧嘴一笑，“我本来是想来看看我是不是有东西落在这里了，但看来这时间选得不太好。”

“我可以现在带你去会客室找？”Sam眨了眨眼。

“没事，碍着Mr.Wesson下班那多不好意思。”Dean也眨眨眼，“我明天再来就是。”

Sam见他坚持，也只得点头，“那我明天让人留意一下会客室里的东西。”Dean的脸上似笑非笑的神色再次一闪而过，嘴上却是礼礼貌貌地道了声谢。Sam正要开口，“叮”的一声又响起。Dean率先踏进电梯，Sam紧随其後。

狭小的空间里Dean靠在左边，Sam靠在右边，找不着话题的尴尬沉默让人难受。Sam并非不擅交际的类型，不过霎时间要跟比自己年轻十年的男生找到共同话题实在是有些许强人所难。他再次拿指尖在臂上敲了敲，眼神飘向青年。

今天的青年跟两天前的衣着不一样，他的颈项挂着一条项链，在高领的T恤外面套着一件宽大的皮外套，黑色的皮革看起来有几分不称身。Dean将双手兜在外套的口袋里，脚尖踩着不知道什麽歌曲的节拍，直至电梯到达地面。率先走出去的也是Dean，他踏出电梯前扭过头来朝着Sam摆了摆手。

“那麽我先——”

“Dean。”

Dean仰起头来看着喊住自己名字的男人。Sam抬起手撩了撩前发，露出一个莫名地局促的笑容，“你吃过晚饭了吗？”

 

＊

 

Dean Winchester是个猎人。他自有记忆以来就跟着父亲到处猎魔。

他的父亲总是说，猎魔救人是他们的家族事业，拯救别人的性命是他的首要任务丶是他的使命。Dean很早开始接受成为猎人的训练，体能锻炼丶火器使用丶怪物的弱点和习性——他的父亲把他教得很好，而他是个非常有天份的孩子。

他可以把神话和常见怪物的习性倒背如流，也可以开枪命中十米以外的靶心；但他第一次知道的童话故事是自己从书上读来的，从来只会远远看着其他孩子在操场上踢着黑白双色的球体。

十五岁的时候他开始跟着父亲一起猎魔，现在他二十五岁，渡过了五年独自猎魔的生活。

现在的他，是世界顶尖的猎人。

而这个世界顶尖的猎人正在一脸迷糊，又得不动声色地在脑里整理现状。

四天之前，他从报纸上找到这宗案子。浑身上下都是掌印指痕丶活生生被勒住颈部窒息致死的受害者——根据报纸上的这描述，虽然对於犯人是普通的变态又或是充满仇恨的恶灵，机会是五十五十，但看来他决定插手调查是正确的抉择。

  
闯进死者家里翻查一番之後并没有任何发现，保险起见调查一下死者的职场，在书桌找到EMF反应完全是他的意料之外。这一天他本来是想趁着人少注目更少的下班时间再去那间律师事务所调查调查，没想到刚踏出电梯的一刻，躺在口袋里的机械就不安份地响了起来。

引起机械反应的显然不是死者的书桌。当Dean将哔哔乱响的机械从高大男人的鼻子前拿开时，总算是搞清了状况——眼前的男人被恶灵缠上了。

搞清楚了这点是挺好的，接下来他只要趁事态还没变得严重前，想办法处理掉对方身上跟恶灵有关系的物件就好。但再怎麽说总不能跟对方坦承直言他的处境。

律师这职业在Dean的心里从来就没什麽好形像，但Sam Wesson不一样。Dean想起昨天对方脸上由衷而诚恳的表情，温和甚至称得上憨厚的笑容，明明身形高大却意外地柔和的氛围。

Sam Wesson看起来是个好人。

而Dean可不想在这看起来善良得过份的可怜人心里留下一辈子磨灭不了的疤痕。

他本来的打算是偷偷尾随男人回家，在夜色的掩护之下从男人的随身物件中找到要处理的东西，赶紧烧一烧，然後拍拍屁股头都不回地离开这座城市。

但现在跟在餐馆里跟被恶灵缠上的男人面对面坐着——这Dean真的解释不来。如果可以的话，他真的想一拳揍翻半小时前的自己。

好端端的为什麽要答应对方共进晚餐的邀约？

他在心里对自己翻了个白眼，再次将双手塞到皮外套的口袋里，想了好一阵还是没搞懂自己当时到底为什麽会点头说好。算了，反正现在来不及後悔了，就想想看能不能在用膳途中想方法支开对方，自己再将他的公事包拿过来翻翻看内容物好了。

Dean的表情很是平静，坐在对面的Sam Wesson完全看不出来的脑袋里飞速转动过怎麽样的念头。

事实上Sam也已经足够烦恼了。他可从来没料到Dean会答应自己的邀约，一前一後的驾车到达餐馆，直至入座之後他们的对话并不超过十句。现在这种沉默已经开始变成尴尬了，他只得清了清嗓子，把菜单递到Dean的面前。

“你看看想吃什麽？”

Dean接过菜单，第一时间是瞄了眼价钱。抬眸就见Sam微笑着看自己，青年眯了眯眼睛，将菜单推回对方面前。“我不太饿，我要个馅饼就好。”

Sam点点头，挥手招来侍应生，点了一个苹果馅饼和一道Dean听不出来是什麽的菜。在侍应生离开之後Sam像是终於找回了跟人相处的基本步调，又像是觉得身为较年长的一个不得不主动带起对话，便将一手撑到桌上，看向Dean的时候脸上依然是那副友善的微笑。

“我，”Sam顿了半刻，“我以为你昨天就离开了。”

Dean挠挠脸颊。“我还有点事情要处理，”例如昨天还在忙着冒充执法人员去检查受害者的尸体，例如今天还得想办法从恶灵的魔爪里拯救你。他微微地扯了扯嘴角，“大概明天或者後天就会离开了。”

如果一切顺利的话。

“要往哪里去？”Sam问道。

Dean信口胡诌了一个州份。其实他根本就不会到那个州份去，连他自己也不知道下一个目的地到底在哪里。

他早就已经习惯了以他的宝贝黑班羚为家，反正哪里有案子他就驾着车一直线驶到哪里去。

“你在那里上班？”Sam眨眨眼睛。Dean看他的眼神一定是不太友善，不然Sam不会突然露出歉疚的表情，慌忙地表示若是他不想回答，大可以转个话题。Dean盯着他看，想不通眼前这人明明是个三十五岁的大男人，还是个颇有名气的律师，理应是个伶牙俐齿丶讲起话来咄咄逼人的精英。到底为什麽一副可怜巴巴的狗狗眼，在他身上会毫不违和？

“是的，当修车技工。”

这是他随口撒的谎。在Sam的耳里倒不这麽觉得，他觉得这完美地解释了Dean掌心里的细茧和疤痕。

“真厉害啊。”他下意识地感叹出声。

“你在挖苦我吗，律师大人？”

Dean又皱起眉头，绿眼睛瞪向Sam，虽然眼神有十足的凶狠，但搭着他微微噘起嘴的神态，威吓力硬生生的减了半。

甚至有点像小动物。Sam盯着他乱翘的发尾，暗自思考要是伸手抚摸上那一头暗金色的短发，会有多麽舒适的手感。但他依然是柔和着声音，分神给出了让对方满意的答案，“怎麽会？我的意思是，我连给汽车换轮胎都得苦战一番呢。”

Dean依然噘起嘴，挑挑眉头毫不信服的样子，惹得Sam再次笑了起来。

这样看起来才像二十来岁的年轻人啊。

Sam盯着对方的侧脸，迟疑数秒之後问道，“你喜欢你的工作吗？”

Dean反射性地抬眸看向对面的男人。他脑里清楚地知道，Sam指的是“修车技工”这份工作；但在他听来，“工作”一词於他的生命里代表的是并不是“修车”，而是“猎魔”。

他喜欢猎魔吗？

胡乱扯出一个无伤大雅的谎言於Dean来说并不困难，此刻他沉默下来却久久没能像平时般轻易地搪塞过去。Sam看见Dean一言不发地沉下眼神，本来以为是自己的问句惹得这年轻人不高兴了，正要向对方说一声抱歉，就听见Dean平平淡淡地回问了句。

“那你喜欢你的工作吗？”

Dean把他刚才的问句原封不动地还回来了。Sam有点讶异地睁着眼，抿了抿唇，嘴角小幅度地挑了起来，语调平和却答非所问地回应。

“我的工作就是我的一切了。”

Dean盯着微笑的男人，恍惚间觉得在对方身上看到了自己的影子。

  
“你是个工作狂。”Dean的嘴巴里塞得满满的都是馅饼，把话讲得含糊不清的。坐在他对面Sam忍不住露出笑容——因为他的话语也因为他的食相。Dean明明上一刻半垂着绿眸，微微拧起眉头又看不出来情绪的样子有些让人难以接近，但一把食物送到嘴里後，神态和表情却都变得孩子气起来。

或者应该说，变得更符合他的年纪。Sam看着Dean把馅饼一口又一口地放到嘴里，脸颊慢慢鼓起来，本来想开口让Dean慢点吃，反正没有人会跟他抢他的馅饼；想想又觉得这样的青年挺可爱的，於是笑弯了眼没有作声。

“不是都说男人以事业为重吗？”他的声音里裹着满满笑意。

Dean含糊地应声，“嗯——哼。”

“要事业有成的话，时间得全都献给工作。”Sam假装自己的语调还是十足的平稳，Dean也没戳破他的动摇，只是抬眸瞄了他一眼。

“除了工作以外你还会做什麽？”把一口馅饼吞下後，Dean伸出红红的舌舔了舔嘴唇。

“我也是有爱好的，”Sam转开目光，“跑步丶健身。”

“这也叫爱好？”Dean瞪大了那双好看的绿眼睛。Sam看见青年的嘴角还沾着馅饼屑，笑着给他递去一张卫生纸，点了点自己的嘴角。“当然算啊，怎麽不算了？”

“好吧。”Dean看着Sam好脾气的笑容，擦了擦嘴巴。Sam则是等Dean抹完嘴巴之後问道，“那麽你呢？平时还会做些什麽？”

Dean想了想。

“打猎吧。”

这倒不完全是谎言。

Sam点的菜送来的时候受到Dean一番带着嫌弃的注视。Dean表示素菜是兔子粮，显然算不上是食物，而Sam则是把素菜推到Dean的面前鼓励他试吃一口。Dean的抗拒非常明显，惹得Sam没好气地笑出声来，看Dean又把大大的一块馅饼放到嘴里，自己也终於吃上第一口饭菜。

Dean嚼着甘甜的馅饼，觉得有点意外。

他本来以为这顿晚饭会在沉默和窘迫之中渡过——他实在想不出来自己会跟一个三十五岁的丶文质彬彬的律师丶无辜又可怜的平民会有什麽共同话题。但事实证明身为律师事务所的创办人，对方的确是口才了得，即使没有共同话题，Sam都能使一场对话圆滑地推进下去。他的嗓子带了点鼻音，显得语调更加柔软。

Sam是个擅长讲话也擅长聆听的人，而Dean是个自有记忆以来就在快餐店或是充满霉味的旅馆房间里独自解决晚餐的人。

边吃着饭边跟别人有一搭地没一搭地聊天的经历实在太少有了，这间接使得Dean忘记了要思考如何制造支开对方的机会——他在将最後一口馅饼塞到嘴里时，才终於想起了这件事。他低头看着自己已经空掉的水杯，暗忖如果现在“手滑”将杯里所剩无几的水泼到Sam身上的话，绝对会引起对方的怀疑。

他将苹果馅饼吞到肚子里，看见Sam温和地笑着问他要不要再点其他吃的。

看来他只得继续实行一开始制定的计划了。

 

直到在餐馆门前分别，Sam都没把向Dean要电话号码的问句给问出口。他不否认在一顿晚饭过後，他对那个金发绿眼的年轻人更感兴趣了，但反正根据对方所说，一至两天之後他就会离开这个城市，回到他家的所在丶工作的地方。

而且他还是个比对方（大概）年长了足足十岁的丶生活枯燥无味的同性。

就算对方真的把号码交给他了，他也永远不会有拨通的一天——他的工作不允许自己分心，不管是爱好还是家庭，何况是情情爱爱。

很是可惜，不过又有点松了一口气的感觉。Sam把钥匙插进匙孔，推开家门，迎接他的是漆黑又毫无生气的客厅。他理应是早已习惯这数年以来未有分毫改变过的光景了。

他不动声色地叹了口气，打开客厅的灯後反手关上门。

他关门的时候连头都没回，没有注意到一辆黑班羚停靠在他的一段距离外，自然也不会懂黑班羚的司机双手握着方向盘，心情有多麽难以言喻——大好晚上，Dean明明应该是在酒吧里跟漂亮的姑娘一起乾杯狂欢的，真不知道为什麽他要在这里像个偷窥狂一样守在别人的家门外，而且对象还是三十五岁的大男人。

Dean坐在车里为自己可怜的遭遇翻了个白眼。

  
可惜他偷窥的对象对他这万般纠结和心酸是浑然不知，只是脱下西装外套又摘下手绳，并从公事包里拿出眼镜戴上，把笔电放到桌上。每天回到家里检查一下邮件箱於Sam来说是例行公事，不过在这天翻出笔电的一刻，他的耳边好像响起来一道含含糊糊的声音说，“你真是个工作狂。”

Sam在书桌前方坐下，摇了摇头将那道嗓音从脑袋里甩出去。

他可从来没料到自己的生活可以轻易被一双绿眼睛就搞得彻底乱套。

“没有爱好，没有家庭”。他活了这样的生活一段太长的时间——突然有人闯进他的世界来挑起他的兴趣，把他筑起多年的围墙推倒了一小角——他需要一定的时间才能调适回去，找回以往那个以工作为重，专注於事业上的自己。

或许需要一周，或许需要一个月，或许是更久。

但他肯定自己在一段时间之後，绝对能将那双透彻的榛绿色眼眸抛到脑後，再都不会受其困扰——Sam在心里跟自己如此再三确认，打开笔电，在舒出长气之後轻轻吸入一口气。

他是在这个时候发现事情似乎不太对劲的。

吸入肺部里的空气极为冰冷，像是要从内部将他的气管冻结起来一般的低温漫入他的肺腔。这是他在办公室里数次有过的感受，只是这次的寒意比他印象中的任何一次都要来得更为猛烈而且来势汹汹。他的呼吸在一瞬之间变得颤抖起来，体内最後一丝温暖的气息化为白茫茫的雾气，在眼前化开。

冷。

好冷。

他能感觉到身体颤抖起来，愈来愈剧烈的战栗一阵又一阵的沿着脊椎往後颈爬去。他哆嗦着抱住自己的上臂，平日总是灵活的思路在此刻变得迟钝非凡——然後在瞄见笔电萤幕的一刻，彻底停顿下来。

他方才还没把笔电的电源打开，萤幕依然是漆黑一片。他能透过那片黑色朦朦胧胧地看到自己的剪影，他看见自己半长的头发凌乱，肩膀微微缩起，快速地上下起伏着。然後他细起了眼睛。萤幕里倒映的似乎不止他的身影。

还有——黑色而散乱的毛发，布满红色血丝的眼珠，失焦而疯狂的眼神，咧成扭曲弧度的嘴巴。

房间里灯光开始一明一暗地闪。

有一张苍白的脸凑在他的旁边。

而那张脸也透过萤幕回看着他。

下一刻，他感觉到身体悬空浮起，似是被什麽无形的力道紧紧攥住身体一般，狠狠地往房间的对面抛去。那力道强得他重重撞在墙壁上，脚跟碰倒了放在房间角落的座地灯，连带着敲翻旁边矮柜上的花瓶，响起铿锵的碎裂声。

Sam蜷曲在原地，想要去揉敲在墙上的後脑，又觉得背部痛得剧烈难耐。浑身上下的痛楚实在过於真实，Sam剩不到六成清晰的脑袋直接为他跳过“质疑自己是否身处一场噩梦当中”的阶段，他艰难地眨眼，在视线可及之处搜寻任何可以防身的工具。

剩不到五成清醒的脑袋又开始嘲笑他，在房间另一端一动不动的身影显然不是什麽普通的入侵者，他难道想要抓起座地灯往那东西的头上丢吗？Sam很惊讶自己居然还有苦笑一声的力气，慢半拍才发现刚才伫在房间对面的人影凭空消失了。

他试着撑起身来，然而脚步还没站稳，那道身影又再次出现在眼前。

只是这次它就在Sam的面前。

一张扭曲的面容贴在Sam十公分外的距离，透露着疯狂的眼珠高速地上下乱转，一只骨般枯瘦而白如死灰的手紧紧抓住Sam的手臂，力道大得Sam几乎能听见自己的骨头发出嘎嘎的响声，别说是留下瘀伤了，说不定他的手臂会硬生生的断成两截。

Sam脸上那痛得咬住牙的表情，很快就转变成了大张着嘴巴发出哽咽的声音——那东西将另一只手掐上了他的颈项。那东西简直就像是在享受他发出的痛苦呻吟，它把力道逐点逐点的加重，Sam简直可以听到血液在耳边奔腾的声音，与他喉咙间发出的嘶嘶气音混在一起。

脆弱的颈骨经受不起多重的力度，而气道被堵塞而引起的窒息感逐渐遮蔽他的思路。他的眼珠无法控制地往上翻，而眼皮也愈来愈重。视野里的一切渐渐被黑色覆盖——

砰。砰。

那是两声响亮的枪声。眨眼之间，颈项处的痛楚与窒息感消失不见，Sam感觉到自己脱力般摔在了地上，大量的空气在一瞬涌入肺部，呛得他猛地咳嗽起来。急速的脚步声往这边奔来，Sam下意识地曲身护着自己的头部，在耳边嗡嗡的鸣响间听见那道熟悉又陌生的嗓音。

“——Wesson，……”

“Mr.Wesson丶”

黑色渐渐褪去。Sam喘息着抬起头，逆着光看见青年的面容，房间里的灯光重新亮了起来。平日温暖的光线在此刻显得过份刺眼，唯一让他感到舒适的是那片澄澈到底的榛绿色。

好吧，他不合时宜地想。

他大概是一辈子都忘不掉那双眼睛了。

 

Dean用力地拍着Sam的脸颊。

在听见玻璃碎裂的一刻，他就从车上抓了盐和散弹枪，焦急地跑向Sam的家。踢开门的一刻看见Sam被掐住脖子，他差点以为自己来得太晚了。盐块击中恶灵，直至听见Sam斜躺在地上用力咳嗽时，才稍微放下了心。

但仍然还不能松懈。盐块只能暂时击退恶灵，是治标不治本，他得在恶灵再次袭击他们之前，将需要烧一烧的东西找出来。而为了做到这点，他需要的是清醒的Sam Wesson。

“Mr.Wesson——Mr.Wesson，”他几乎是在往Sam的脸上搧巴掌。“Sam！”

Sam的眼睛终於对焦到Dean的脸上。

“……Dean？”

“哦，感谢上帝，你终於醒了。”Dean发现以自己的力气没办法把比他高大的男人拉起来，只得摊了摊手，“能站起来吗？”

Sam再度艰难地点点头，在Dean的支撑之下慢慢站起身来，本来要问出口的第一道问题从“发生什麽事了”变成了“你为什麽在这里”。Dean将Sam的身体扶稳，有点好气却又憋不住笑意地看了他一眼，“救你一命啊，律师大人。”

Sam的脑袋还是迷迷糊糊的，靠着墙站好之後也没馀裕去质疑些什麽，任由Dean拉着他站好之後，身体晃了两晃。Dean低下头看了看自己手中的散弹枪，挑眸看向Sam，“你的家里有没有食用盐？”

“……有是有，怎麽了？”他果然是跟不上Dean的思维。

“行，你去把盐拿来，倒在地上画个圈。”Dean指挥着，边是转开头警戒地看着四周，“能让你这个大块头站在里面的大小。”

“你在说什——”

“先动手，”Dean将眼神转回来。他看起来既不像是在开玩笑，也不像是精神出了状况的人。“再动口。”

一时之间，二十来岁的年轻人脸上展现出远超於他那个年纪应有的稳重，行动和言语之间都是不符年龄的干练。Sam抿了抿唇，决定不再多作询问，按照Dean的意思走到厨房里，找到了放在调味料之中的食用盐。他听见Dean继续扯着嗓子让他加快速度，一头雾水的他只得赶紧拿着盐回到客厅，跟着Dean的指挥蹲下来在地上开始画出了一个白色的盐圈。

盐圈成形的一刻，他的眼角馀光瞄见Dean正蹲在自己的公事包旁边，翻找着里面的内容物。Sam眨了眨眼之後扯扯嘴角，“Dean，你在干什麽？”

就算情况紧急，他还是个有职业道德的律师。

Dean瞄他一眼，指尖在空气中打转。“站到盐圈里，在我说行之前一步都别动。”

直觉告诉Sam，听从Dean的话才是此刻的上上之策——虽然依然搞不清状况，但显然对方比自己更清楚发生了什麽事情。他叹了口气，决定听从这个年轻人的指示，站到了盐圈里面。

他见Dean将他公事包里的东西全数翻了出来，转而又伸手去拿他搭在椅背上的西装外套，想起自己答应了对方不会从盐圈里出去，只得老老实实的站在原地双手抱胸乾着急。

“Dean？”他又喊了一声。

“放心啦，我对你的机密法律文件没兴趣。”Dean随口回应着，将他西装的口袋全都翻了一遍，皱着眉头将西装扔到一边。他再次将脸转向Sam的方向，指了指Sam的西装裤。“你口袋里装着什麽？翻出来让我看看。”

Sam一头雾水，把西装裤空空如也的口袋翻出来给青年看。青年撇撇嘴巴开始低声咒骂，Sam蹙了蹙眉头问道，“你到底在找什麽？”

Dean再次转过来的眼神简直在说“反正我说了你也不会相信我”，他抿着嘴唇似乎是纠结了好一番，才不情不愿地开口。“刚才袭击你的那东西是个恶灵，它不会无缘无故的缠上你，你身上一定带着将恶灵绑在这个世界的物件。”他的语速很快，“我要找到那物件将它烧掉。烧掉之後这一切就结束了。”

Sam盯着青年看。他看起来的确是神志清醒。

“信不信随便你，”Dean说着又耸了耸肩，他的语气很平淡，彷佛早就习惯别人对他射来看神经病一般的眼神。“要是你有兴趣帮忙，可以想想看自己身上有哪些东西有那种可能性。”

“反正找不到的话，我顶多把你的公事包跟西装都一并烧了。”青年在皮革外套的口袋里掏出一个打火机来，拿在手中转了转。Sam脸色煞白并开始认真思考的模样让他很是满意，略显调皮地眯眼一笑过後，又执起了散弹枪，目光在屋内四处流连。Sam杵在盐圈内想了又想，抚摸着隐隐作痛的，低下去看自己那上面的一圈指痕。

那一排瘀伤已经泛起了青紫色。Sam盯着那排清晰得过份的指痕，莫名地想起了Emily死去的时候，好像也是浑身青指痕和掌印。

Emily遇害身亡之前给他送了些什麽来着？

“Dean，”他喊住开始在屋里四处晃着东翻西找的青年，“书桌上面，红黑色的手绳。”

青年有点意外地扬起眉头，却是顺从地往书桌走去。他扫视在书桌上扫视一番之後，执起Sam所说的手绳拿到眼前。他安静又仔细地端详手绳数秒，扭过头向Sam咧开了嘴笑，“Bingo———”

Sam瞪大了眼睛。

“Dean！”

Sam的话音刚落，Dean便迅速地回过身去，看见身影忽隐忽现的恶灵冲着他伸出了手。他反射性地拿散弹枪横在身前格挡，步履不稳地後退数步，身体最终还是凭空浮起，狠狠地被恶灵往後方摔去。他下意识伸手撑住身体，刚好被碎落一地的花瓶碎片在掌心划下一道长长的口子，也只是痛哼了一声，不理会血液汨汨流出，只是又将手扣上了板机。

砰。

盐弹没有命中目标。倒是恶灵斜後方的书架被盐块击中，数本书本掉落地上。

可他这个攻击的行动似乎惹怒了恶灵，伴随一声嘶哑的怒吼，Dean的身体又被无形的力量拎了起来，後脑重重地往墙上撞去，手里散弹枪也因为冲击而脱了手。Sam看见青年处於劣势，着急地唤过他的名字，正要踏出食盐划出的界线，却被Dean抬起手阻止。

“别丶离开盐圈丶……”

青年的嗓音在颤抖。

Sam看见恶灵又把他的脑袋墙上狠狠一撞。骨瘦如柴的灰白双手开始掐上Dean的脖子，就像刚才掐住Sam的颈项般开始使力。

他听见青年痛苦的呜咽声。

要让他站在原地眼睁睁看着Dean被掐死是不可能的，Sam也顾不得对方让他留在圈内的命令，随手抓起方才放在桌边的食盐，在手里执了一大把往恶灵的方向扔去。看着恶灵痛苦地尖叫之後撤开了手，他边在心里庆幸着食用盐当真的能派上用场，两三步就迎到了Dean旁边，还来不及扶正意识迷蒙的青年，从背後袭来的寒气使他不得不转过头。

又是那双像是白骨般的手往他的颈喉处伸来，紧紧掐住他裸露的丶已经泛起一圈红色的皮肤。

Sam感受着掐在脖子上的力道一点一点收紧，肺部的空气一点一滴地被榨乾殆尽，有点可悲地发现自己好像已经习惯了视野被漆黑覆盖的感觉。他徒劳无功地扭动着身体挣扎，缓缓阖上眼睛——

好像是过了数秒，又像过了数分钟，又像过了一个世纪那麽久，颈项上的压迫突然松开，Sam再次咳嗽着跪到地上，他几乎感觉不到自己的肺部了。他挣扎着睁开眼睛，而这一次，比起调整急促的呼吸，他的注意力更加专注地放於眼前的光景上。

毕竟着火燃烧的恶灵不是天天都能看见的景像。

火焰在他的面前吞噬恶灵。它被红光舔舐过的部份，逐渐在空中化成看不见的灰烬，而它痛苦尖锐的惨叫声在身形消散的一刻也终於止歇下来。

Sam一边抚着本日受了好几次罪的脖子，一边喘息着转头去看Dean。半阖眸子的青年倚在墙边，手里抓着打火机，在他的旁边有着一团焦黑色丶烧得看不出来原形的残留物。

Dean半睁着眼，抬手抹去额角的汗珠，不在意掌心的血液沾到脸上，瘪着嘴含糊不清抱怨，“……我不是让你丶别从盐圈里出来吗。”

Sam小小地咳嗽一声，挪到慢慢阖起眼的Dean身边，什麽都没说——什麽都说不出来。他顿了半刻，身体先於思考地抬手，用指腹轻柔的蹭去青年脸颊上那一抹红色。

 

Dean Winchester在陌生的房间醒来。

也不是说他人生里少有遇到这种状况。倒不如说，每天早上都在陌生的房间里醒来才是猎人的日常，猎人居无定所，晚上不是在廉价的旅馆房间渡过，就是在蜷缩在自己的车里断断续续的睡到天亮。

对猎人来说，早上醒来时发现身下的床铺柔软舒适丶身上盖着的被子绵柔温暖丶直视着的天花板是乾净而不见一丝污迹的奶油色——这才是真正的“异常”。Dean全身上下的警报装置倏地同时响起，他猛地坐起身，打算翻身下床的一刻，晕眩的感觉铺天盖地的袭来。他的身体微微一晃，反手支着床铺试着找回重心，房间的门突然敞开。

在那里出现的是一个穿着黑色V领T恤的高大男人。他戴着细边眼镜，看见Dean坐起身来，眨了眨眼睛大步跨过来，扬起浅浅的笑容。

“你醒了？”

男人走近床边。Dean反射性地与对方拉开距离，肩膀警戒地紧绷起来，视线直直盯着男人越过他的面前走向窗户边，把关得严密的窗帘拉开。从外面洋洒洒地透进来暖暖的光线，打在男人的侧脸上，他的睫毛模模糊糊地化成阳光的颜色，看不出来丝毫恶意的橘绿色眸子直看着Dean。

迟滞又沉重的脑袋开始运作起来。Dean的记忆开始复原归位，这回没有躲开在床边坐下的男人。

“Sam。”他唤道。Sam简单地点点头，不怎麽介意比他年轻不少的Dean直呼他名字，也是颇为简单地问道，“你感觉怎麽样？”

“还活着。”他咕哝道。Sam显然不满意他的答覆，却不用言语表达，安安静静一言不发地看着Dean。Dean被他柔和的眼神看得毛毛的又不大自在，撇撇嘴巴之後不再嘴硬。“头痛，有点晕，手痛，浑身上下都疼。”

“你那时候撞到头了。”Sam也不晓得自己为什麽要柔着嗓子说话，可能因为Dean刚醒来时脸上那副稚气十足的模样，也可能因为Dean紧绷地缩起肩膀的警戒状让他想起偶尔会在家门外看到的流浪猫，又可能他只是顾虑着Dean是个正在经历脑震荡症状的病人。

“手上的伤口我大致帮你处理过了。”他又补了一句。

Dean睨了Sam一眼，把右手从被窝里抽出来，看向掌心那包扎得漂亮又整齐的白色绷带，扬了扬眉头。

“……谢了。”他说。

“不客气。”Sam微笑起来，这时候的Dean比以往两天他认知的Dean少了几分造作，他从Dean蹙起的眉头和飘忽的视线里解读出对方不太擅长应对别人好意的讯息——这真的不是Sam过份留意Dean的小动作，而只是因为Sam身为律师多年培养出来的观察力与职业病，真的。

他几乎就想要伸手帮对方理理睡得凌乱的头发，想想这样的动作过份亲昵，始终没有将想法付诸行动，转而拍拍Dean脚边的空位，挑起眉头看着摇摇晃晃地起身的青年。

“去哪里？”他的语里有自己听了都觉得难堪的关切。

“回我的车上。”Dean应该是没察觉，或者纯粹毫不在意，只是耸了耸肩。Sam看着逞强如同呼吸一般的青年，又环起双臂，指尖反反覆覆的在臂上敲着。

“你还伤着。”

“等等就好了。”Dean摆摆手，看了眼手上的绷带，“皮外伤，不碍事。”他缓缓站起身，伸手格开Sam扶住他上背的手，重心一个倾斜後还是由Sam托稳他的上身。讨厌示弱的Dean反射性般回过头瞪他，Sam却一点都不介怀，眉眼温和地舒展开来。

Sam的掌心很是温热，197公分的成年男人连手掌都特别宽大厚实，隔着T恤布料贴在Dean的肩胛骨上。Dean拧起眉头，搞不懂一瞬涌现的安心感从何而来，也没打算搞懂。他扭了扭身体让Sam缩开手，下一刻就觉得後悔了——天旋地转的感觉又重新袭来。Sam见他迷糊地眨着眼，轻轻拍拍他的背，手臂被反手拍开的时候，他不知道应该生气还是应该笑。

前两天笑得无害乖巧地喊他“Mr.Wesson”的青年正顶着一头乱毛用毫无威吓力的眼神瞪他。他重新在脑里复习这个事实，缩回手任由Dean扶着额头往敞开着的房门走去。

“你得去看医生。”他对着Dean的背影说道，Dean垂下双肩微微一仰首，Sam几乎可以靠这个小动作看见他翻白眼的模样。

Dean不搭理他，忍耐着额角阵阵抽痛径自走出了房间，“我的外套在哪里？”他这才发现自己身上只穿了一件T恤，外套和项炼都不知道被放到哪里去了。Sam走出去，拿起搭在沙发扶手上的皮革外套，指了指它的口袋。“项炼丶打火机还有车匙都在里面。”

Dean接过外套，穿上之後立刻把手插到口袋里，第一时间确认车匙和打火机都在，才拿出项炼戴上。他大剌剌的动作牵扯到掌心的伤口，嘶的轻轻呼了一声，又像个没事人般扯了扯皮外套的领口。

“我可以送你到医院。”Sam又说，他的眼睛无意识地盯着青年吃痛时抿起来的嘴唇。

“免了。”他又摆摆手，还称不上稳定的步伐往门口踏去。既然Sam没问，他也不打算解释昨天发生的是什麽一回事。

反正当他踏出对方的家门之後，他就可以将这次的事当成又一宗圆满结束的案子，而Sam也可以将这个晚上的事情当成一个怪异的噩梦，重新过他美好——又枯燥得过份的苹果派生活。他把手按到大门的门把上，站在背後的男人突然出声。

“你至少可以留下来吃顿早饭？”他的语尾上扬。

Dean转过头，眯起眼睛看垂着眉朝自己微笑的男人。这人看来是把自己当时听见食物一词就会摇着尾巴上当的白痴了？

他非常不满。

 

“……你真是个怪人。”

十五分钟之後，Dean咬字含混地嘟嚷着，嘴里塞着满满的馅饼，对面的Sam那带笑的目光看得他浑身不自在，只好又往嘴里塞一口馅饼。

嗯，是酸酸甜甜的蓝莓口味。


	6. Hunger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果恶魔丁穿梭回斯坦福时代，占据了S1前丁的身体去找斯坦福米的脑洞。片段，不完整。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 之後可能会补成完整文章。

Sam Winchester的上一片记忆是门铃被按响。耳膜深处还响着铃声尖锐的回音，门敞开那一瞬间的心跳漏拍还残留在他的胸腔里。他还记得稍稍低下头，垂下视线才能与一片榛绿笔直对上。

然後——暗转。回过神来，他的背已经抵住了木门，後脑传来阵阵钝痛。他隐隐约约忆起来一双手按在肩膀上，随着狠狠的一推脑袋被撞到漆成白色的木材上，重量压上胸腔处，热度从贴在一起的布料传来。这怪不得他，当夜幕低垂而时间正好是凌晨三点，嘴唇却被人既啃又咬，连呼吸都处於近乎被亲吻堵得断断续续的间隙之间，的确难以要求他保有多少思考能力。

来自Dean Winchester的亲吻既迫切又下流。唇舌相接交缠激出响亮的水声，Sam感觉到舌尖被细细地啃咬，稍微往前探出就被迎进温热而湿润的口腔里，Dean吸吮着他的舌头，刻意地从鼻子里哼出沙哑的音调。他好像执着要把Sam嘴里的每一个角落都以舌侵占过一般，前齿不时因为毫无节制的执意贴近而磕着Sam的嘴唇。

“Sammy,”这是他们分开以後，Dean说的第一句话。Sam愣了愣，需要三秒钟思考，这才辨出来兄长的声音。

Dean的声音渗透了他人生的大半，Sam理应是有百分百的把握，能够从一个最短促的音节辨认出哥哥的嗓音。可这不一样，Sam活了二十二年，从没听到过Dean这样的声音——沙哑丶低沉丶尾音却软糯上扬。他知道怎麽形容Dean这样的声音。

_充满欲情。_

Dean看他的眼神也是一样。从窗帘间透进来淡薄的光，沉入Dean的绿眼睛里折射出了异样的光芒。兄长的眼睛平日是——至少在他的印象里——是透亮的榛子绿色；现在的色调却黯了不止一个色阶，暗绿色湿漉漉的一片。Sam从里面找到自己的倒影。他可以想像到自己睡得凌乱的头发，因为激烈的亲吻而缺氧涨红的脸颊，在重重的磨擦以後发红的嘴唇。

“Sammy, ”Dean又唤了一声。如果他不是曲起膝盖抵在Sam的胯部若有若无地磨蹭着的话，相信Sam可以更快地给出反应。他现在把手环上Sam的颈项了，两人之间的距离收窄成数公分，确切来说是嘴唇张合之间会碰着对方的距离。

“Sam. ”Dean说。

Sam瞪着面前的Dean。他放任Dean凑上来软绵绵地咬着他的下唇，轻轻扯动他的唇瓣，在一次又一次的舔舐之间重覆着“Sam”丶“Sammy”和“我一直都想这样做”。

“我一直都想这样做。”Dean的手指以近乎色情的动作来回地抚摸他颈後和耳後最为敏感的皮肤，薄薄的茧子使他的触碰变得粗糙，微痒却把每一丝的挑逗放到最大。

“想碰你。”Dean把舌头舔进Sam张开的嘴里，滑过他的上颚。Dean的手在以指甲轻轻地搔刮他的耳壳。

“想吻你。”Dean在结束亲吻之後这样说，虽然他的语里掺着情动的喘息和轻吟，他在舔去嘴角的液体以後却仰起首，在Sam的鼻尖上落了纯粹得过份的一吻。他呼出一口气，炙热的气息打在Sam的脸上，而Sam没有嗅到丝毫的酒气。Sam没有推开把身体倾到自己怀里的兄长，也没有制止兄长把脸靠近自己，滚烫而湿润的嘴唇贴在耳边。舌尖探进耳朵之前，他听见Dean低沉的声音，可是没看见Dean的表情。

“想要你碰我。”

他听见哥哥这样说，可是没看见Dean一眨眼睫之後，抿起嘴唇的笑容衬上了漆黑一片的眼睛。


	7. King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 狗子老师的魔王米×恶魔丁脑洞。

温软的躯体与甜腻的香气，仅属於女孩子才有的丰满柔软按在胸膛上。Dean Winchester把手梳入女人的发间，顺滑幼细的缕缕发丝从指缝间滑过。他沉醉於漫在鼻尖的甜香里，手臂环住女人纤弱的腰身，在热烈的亲吻之间踉踉跄跄地到达了房间门前。他们分开了一个瞬间，恰好足够Dean分神扭过门把将门推开，女人又既软又腻地黏了上来，白皙的手臀勾到他的颈上。Dean从喉间地低低笑了一声，回应着她过份主动的亲热，扶住那柔软的细腰倒退着踏进房间，正要张嘴含住她抹着亮色唇彩的嘴唇——

_寒意。_

从脊椎处往上爬直直钻到後颈的，近乎刺骨的寒意。压得呼吸微微一顿的低气压。不祥预感。不对劲。其实Dean甚至不需要抬起眼来搜寻寒意的来源，他只是翻了个白眼；而旁边的女人就已经尖声叫了起来，涂上一层闪亮的指甲直直地指着房间里的一道人影。

黑色的西装笔挺而贴服，裁剪细致而精巧的衬衫与外套同样勾勒着身体的曲线，从宽阔的肩膀收窄到了不带一分赘肉的腰部，以及包裹双腿线条的纯黑布料，连脚尖的皮革都漆着一层亮光。翘起腿并把手肘支在桌子上，前发随着重力垂落，他的姿态从容而游刃有馀，完全不像是 _不小心打扰别人开房_ 时的反应。

实际上，隐没在那副紧绷的表情里的愤怒，的确也不是“不小心打扰别人开房”的应有的反应。黏在Dean身上的女人显然酒意正浓，或者纯粹是个不懂得读表情的白痴，她指尖依然指着西装男人，尖声嚷嚷起来，“你丶”

话声中断。她跪在地上猛咳，摔在了房间的另一边，方才身体凌空浮起的感觉依然在脑袋里盘旋不去。泪眼模糊的视线里她看见了西装男人的右手举在空中，而刚才还抱着自己的男人则是背部紧紧贴在房间另一端的墙上，双脚悬空着。

悬空着。悬空着？她张开了嘴——

_“闭嘴。”_

这麽两个低沉而有力的字响在脑里，女人把尖叫声硬生生地锁回喉咙里，慢了数拍才反应过来那是西装男人的声音。他的声音低而沙哑，就像是沉匐匐地压在她肩膀上的重量。“这是妳唯一的机会。不要作声，现在离开这个房间，然後离开这个小镇。立刻。趁我还没改变主意之前。”

她毕生里还没听过比西装男人更冰冷的声线，也还没试过因为恐惧而无法站立，只能手脚并用地移动向门边。她没有吓得失禁已经是万幸中的不幸，甚至没有空闲把解到一半的肩带和内衣重新穿戴好，手指触碰到门把时，她只是颤抖着转头看了一眼。

她不知道为什麽被钉在墙上的男人还能露出轻松而馀裕的笑容。

 

彷佛有千斤的力量压在胸膛和腹部的每一块肌肉上。但没关系，这还是可以容忍的范围内——拜托，他可是Dean Winchester，更难受的拷问他都扛下来了。看，他甚至能够歪歪嘴唇，咧出一个痞痞的笑容，标准的Dean Winchester式笑容。

“Hiya, Sammy. ”他说。

他用视线舔舐过弟弟那由笔挺西装所勾勒出的身形，对於弟弟身周所缠绕着显而易见的低气压彷佛视而不见，甚至还能用着戏谑而轻飘飘的语气，“地狱的事务都忙完了？我的王。”

Sam Winchester细起眸子，视线从从低垂下来的前发间穿透而过，冷冷地盯向被固定在墙上的亲兄长。“你更希望我因为地狱的事而忙得焦头烂额，没空管你，好让你可以天天泡在酒吧，睡遍每一个酒吧里所有的女人，是不是？”

“噢，Sam……你怎麽会这样想呢，”Dean皱起眉头，尾音刻意地拖长，“的确如此。不愧是地狱的王，果然才智过人。”

他的话音未落，语末就成了咳嗽和哽咽混在一起的短促音节。Sam举在手中的手正在虚握成拳，身上的压力又重了几分，Dean只是微微仰起头喘息了一声，无助地贴在墙壁上的双手也握成拳头又无用地松开。

“Aww, ”他说，语里混着笑意，榛绿的眼睛晃动然後锁死在弟弟的身上，“Sammy该不是回家之後找不着哥哥就哭鼻子了？”

“你知道，我忙完了一整天，”Sam往前踏了一步。两步。三步。他在Dean的面前停下，本应是混着橘色的绿色眼珠里闪动过邪恶的黄色光芒，“我回到家里，发现本来应该乖乖地等我回来的哥哥居然在酒吧里，正要跟甚至不知道姓名的女人开房。”

Sam的眉眼垂下，薄薄的唇瓣抿起，可怜巴巴的模样衬着眼底一明一灭的光芒。“你想像看看，我该有多伤心呢。本应乖乖躺在床上等我的哥哥，居然跑去找别的女人了。”

“老天，”Dean把眼睛翻向天花板，“你这一套装可怜的花招早就不管用了。”

Sam没有回应。他只是轻轻一勾指尖，Dean的整个身体往下一坠，随即又重新钉在了墙上，只是现在从悬在半空中变成了直面着Sam的高度。Sam再凑近一步。他把手覆到兄长的脸上，温热厚实的掌心按到兄长留着短短胡渣的脸颊，居然是烙下了近乎冰冷的触感。

“Dean, 你说，”他轻声说，指尖滑过Dean的颈项，细细地磨蹭他突起的锁骨。Dean的颈项与他的手掌对比之下，居然是可以一掌覆住丶甚至只要用力就可以生生捏碎的纤细，“我是不是应该给你戴一个专属的颈圈，然後把锁链连接在我们的床脚。”

“或者，我可以更有创意一点，”他说，把脑袋歪向一边，眨眨眼睛而头发柔软地垂向一旁的模样乖巧温顺，手上却是在把兄长的衬衫领扣一个个的扯开，“我可以在你每一寸的皮肤上烙下我的痕迹。例如这里，”他的指尖点在哥哥的锁骨上。“和这里，”指尖隔着黑色T恤轻轻一捏哥哥的乳头。“还有这里，”然後他的手指滑过Dean的腹部停在脐边，“或者是这里。”Sam把手掌轻轻地覆上他的胯部。

“我可以用魔法让伤痕永远留在你的身上。”他因为掌心所触碰到的硬度而微笑起来，倾前身体，嘴唇碰在兄长的耳边，乾燥的高温烧着他的耳垂，“这样所有想要碰你的人都会知道，你是属於我的。”

Dean的沉默在这一刻终於打破。

“操你的。”他沙哑而低沉地嘶声说，一眨眼之後翻出来的黑色眼睛里除了漆黑的恶意别无他物。“我跟你说，我Dean Winchester他妈的爱睡谁就睡谁。”

“我管你是我弟弟丶是地狱之王丶是路西法还是什麽鬼的。”

“你给我听着Sam Winchester, 你别以为你跟我睡过，我就要对你这该死的婊子言听计从。”

一口气的恶言在终於全数吐出之後，Dean忍受着身上从未停止施加过的压力，沉沉地舒出一口长气，然後轻轻地喘息起来。他细起纯黑的眼睛，眉头皱得死紧。他讨厌眼前的景象：微弯绿眼的弟弟，嘴角弯着弧度，慢悠悠地将左手梳进头发里将前发往後撩起。

“Dean, big brother, ”Sam轻声说，他唤了两声，肩膀细微地抖动起来。“我亲爱的Dean, 我的好哥哥。”

“你看看，现在我们谁更像一个婊子？”

Sam轻声笑着，他将双手环上哥哥的颈项，掌心包覆着脆弱的颈项微微使力。恶魔无须氧气都能存活，却依然能够感受到缺氧的难过。他吻上哥哥反射性张开的嘴唇，舌头滑进兄长的嘴巴里，扫过上颚和齿列和舌根，唾液顺着重力作用全数倾进了Dean的口腔里。他用指尖狠狠地捏着兄长的下巴，直至看见他的喉结抖动，吞咽的声响在安静的房间里特别刺耳。

“Dean, 没关系，”Sam说，他的声音温柔而包容，温暖的手掌扶在Dean的脸颊上，“地狱的事务暂时告一段落了，我可以放一个短假期。”

他弯身啃咬兄长的嘴唇。

“接下来，我们有很多很多的时间可以一直待在一起。”他贴着Dean的唇轻声说，前齿细细地在哥哥红润而微肿的下唇上咬出小小的伤口。他伸舌把冒出来的血珠卷去，甘甜在舌尖漫开来，这让他忍不住弯起眼睛笑了起来。

“你会一直在我的身边。”

Sam的笑容愉快，非常的愉快；简直就像小时候Dean曾经在炎炎夏日给他偷偷买了冰淇淋的那一个下午，既纯粹又美好。


	8. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam想起来他的哥哥到底有多怕冷。S1~S2背景。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没有用脑写，很抱歉。

Sam Winchester其实一点都不害怕寒冷。他的体温本来就偏高，稍微靠近Dean都会被充满嫌弃地推开： _滚开，你黏糊糊的，热死人了。_ Sam可以靠着高领毛衣加上一件外套渡过严冬时期，即使冻得鼻尖发红，也不至於牙关打颤手脚发抖的地步。

在Winchester家族里比较怕冷的是Dean Winchester。显然他觉得因为一两阵寒风就冷得哆哆嗦嗦是一件再娘娘腔不过的事情，他会将寒冷对自己的影响尽量压抑起来；不去细看他颤抖的肩膀和略显频繁地揉在一起的指尖，就连Sam都忘记了自己的兄长到底有多麽怕冷。

Sam终於想起Dean怕冷的体质是因为他们被逼停留在没有暖气的旅馆里。

 

直至将行李袋甩到肩上的时候，Sam仍然在向Dean确认，“夥计，你确定这是个好主意？这里没有暖气，而我们得待一天晚上，甚至两天。”

“我宁愿在暖气坏掉的旅馆待上十天，也不要在这个天气下驾着baby驶十英里去找另一间旅馆。”Dean翻了个白眼，窗外的风声像是和应他的话般呼啸而过，尖锐的声响刺入耳里。Sam一时之间没想到要如何反驳他的哥哥，撇撇嘴巴，赌气般抢过Dean手里的钥匙。

没有暖气的旅馆房间始终要比户外好上不少，至少不会有刺骨的寒风钻入衣衫的空隙里，但冷风总是有办法找到门窗之间的隙缝溜进房间里。Sam将行李袋丢到地上，脱下挡风用的外套，坐到木椅上；他用眼角瞥见Dean连鞋子都没脱就趴到床上，反手扯着称不上乾净或是柔软的绵被，盖住自己的大半个身体，动作流畅而熟练，就像早就习惯了要怎样才能抵御冷空气入侵他的被窝。

“……Dude, 至少脱一下鞋子。”Sam的语气里充满无奈。他听不见来自Dean的回应，叹息一声只得翻开书本，将思绪沉浸入文字的世界里。

他比自己预想中更快地回过神来——因为耳朵捕捉到了轻微而具有重覆性的声响，从数分钟前开始，一直打断他的思绪。Sam蹙着眉抬起头，辨别着那到底是什麽声音，一边环视着旅馆房间；视线从墙身一块块的污迹扫过，瞄见木桌椅霉烂老旧的痕迹，最後停在了单人床上那个隆起来的人型上。

“Dean?”

Sam开始对於那些不断重覆的细微声响有了头绪。他站起身来，椅脚与地板摩擦响起的吱嘎声让他稍一畏缩，确认被窝里的人型没动静，Sam才轻手轻脚地走到床边。

他将裹住兄长的被子拉开，发现兄长正蜷成一团，将双手交握在一起放在嘴边，急促地将一口口气息呼到皮肤上。Dean没有睁开眼睛，只是在Sam将被子拉开的同时，将身体蜷得更紧。这显然是Dean的本能反应。

Sam记得这不是他第一次看到兄长这样的反应，他更年轻的时候也看见过这样的Dean——那时候的Dean还是个小孩子，可能还不到十一岁，但早就已经习惯要在父亲不在家时照顾弟弟。

冬天来临时兄长总会把被子和毛巾都从柜子深处翻出来，每一天晚上都得将Sam用被子裹得紧紧的才愿意离开Sam的房间。要不是Sam有一天睡得迷迷糊糊，半夜上完洗手间以後将Dean的房间认成了自己的，他或许永远不会知道兄长是怎麽渡过冬日的晚上的。

那时的Dean的现在的Dean一模一样——蹙着眉头，将身体蜷在被窝里，往着掌心里呼呼吹气，唯一不同的是年幼的Dean怀里抱着一个早就凉透的暖水壶。

再年轻的Sam也知道那看起来不对劲。他摸了摸Dean冰凉的手指，又按了按兄长盖在身上的薄被，扁着嘴巴吸吸鼻子以後，从Dean的房间跑回自己的房间，先是搂着自己既厚又重的被子摇摇摆摆地走到Dean身边，丢下被子以後又哒哒哒地跑回去，抱住软绵绵的枕头跑回兄长的房间里。

将沉甸甸的被子盖好并裹紧在兄长身边後，年幼的男孩已经气喘吁吁。他手脚并用地爬到Dean并不宽敞的床上，一把丢开暖水壶，把自己挤进哥哥的怀里，又把被子拉紧了几分。

他用毛茸茸的发顶蹭过兄长的颈窝，含糊地喃喃着，“Goodnight, Dean.”

Sam发现自己无法想起那时Dean有没有给予回应，但他记得Dean的眉头不再纠成死结，醒来时兄长的手环在他的背上搂得紧紧的。那天早上Dean嘲笑他是睡不着跑来找哥哥撒娇的小女孩，Sam只是哼了一声没有反驳。

然後冬日晚上窝在一起睡觉成为了Winchester兄弟的习惯。

 

不知道这个习惯是在什麽时候被谁打破的。他猜最大的可能性是他提出要到斯坦福上学的那段日子，又或许更早一点，在发现与兄长紧贴在一起会带着生理反应醒来时——……

Sam将这个想法从脑里驱赶出去，这一刻脑里剩下的情绪就只有不满。他不满兄长选择一声不响地窝到床上，颤抖着跟寒意战斗，也不愿意跟弟弟说一声“我冷了，被子给我”；不满自己没有更早想起兄长怕冷的体质，由得他蜷成一团冷得指尖都是抖的；不满自己没有坚持带Dean找一家有暖气的旅馆；更不满自己居然想不起来跟兄长靠在一起时的温暖。

他皱着眉头，实在看不下去这样的兄长了，便推了推他的肩膀。“Dean.”

没有回应。

Fine.

Sam将另一张单人床的被子拉起来，连带着枕头一同轻轻松松地丢到Dean身边。他将被子掀开盖到兄长身上，将兄长往床另一边推的动作也轻松非凡。Sam坐到空出来的床沿，将裤子口袋里的零碎东西——口香糖丶零钱丶收条——全数翻出来丢到床边的柜顶上，这才侧过身体躺到床上。

他假装没有听见床脚抗议一般发出的嘎呀嘎呀声，调整着姿势，将整个身体都沉到说不上柔软的床铺里，伸出手臂将快要被挤出床外的Dean拉向自己。这个动作显然足够让冷得迷迷糊糊的Dean从睡梦里醒来，他慢慢睁开眼睛，花上数秒时间才搞清楚状况：眼前盯着的是弟弟的下巴丶扶在背後的是弟弟的手臂丶突然出现的热源是弟弟的身体。

“What the——”Dean说，他的声音沙哑，是刚醒来的嘶哑混着因为寒冷的颤抖，“这他妈的是什麽一回事？”

“你刚才冷得整个人都在抖。”Sam的嗓音比Dean的要柔软多了，他用手臂压住兄长的肩膀，将Dean的挣扎都压回了怀里。

“我没事。”Dean说。

“你冷得嘴唇都是白的。”Sam在兄长的耳边低声说。

“……那不算什麽，”Dean沉默了半响，Sam能够感觉到他轻轻地耸了耸肩。“这不代表我需要大块头的陪睡。香香软软的大胸美女倒是另谈。”

“Shut up,” Sam回应道。他将手覆上Dean的後颈，一瞬间讶异於自己的手掌居然能把兄长的後颈整个包覆住，很快就因为感觉到Dean一阵接着一阵的颤抖而分神，“在这种天气下冷着了可是很麻烦的。”

“得了吧娘娘腔，”Dean硬是把头抬起来，朝着Sam翻白眼，“这三年以来我不都这样过的。”

Sam沉默下来。

他知道Dean话里说的“三年”是什麽意思，而他痛恨自己居然无须细想就知道。Dean说的“三年”是Sam离开家里到斯坦福念书的三年，是Dean独自狩猎的三年，是Sam不在Dean身边的三年，是Dean一个人每天在生死边缘战斗的三年。他倏然找不到回应的话语，明明他的志愿是个律师，理应伶牙俐齿；而总是爱耍嘴皮子的Dean也变得安静，就像他清楚那一句话戳痛了自己，也撩挖到Sam的伤口。

打破沉默的一声叹息，不知道是来自Dean丶还是来自Sam的。

“你知道，”Dean说，语气轻轻柔柔的，“你从小到大都像是会自体发热一样。冬天抱着算是刚好，夏天汗水就多得像泡了水一样。”

“可是你喜欢。”Sam乾巴巴地回应。

“哦，闭嘴，自恋狂。”

Dean在笑。他没有拒绝Sam将手绕到自己背後，将两人之间的距离愈拉愈近。正常的兄弟再亲近也不应该到了二十多岁还抱在一起睡，近得胯部贴着胯部，双腿交缠在一起，呼出来的气息可以打在对方的颈项和肩窝里——但Winchester家族早就跟“正常”一词沾不上边。Dean低下头来，将逐渐变得温暖的指尖碰在一起。

“好啦好啦，可以了吗？我没兴趣当陪睡。”他抬起手拍了拍弟弟的背部，试着挣开弟弟的拥抱，Dean Winchester永远不喜欢这种温情瞬间。太尴尬了。

Sam环抱着兄长的手臂毫无松动。他甚至还低下头，脑袋埋在兄长的颈窝里，像小时候他喜欢做的那般，柔软的额发蹭着哥哥的脸颊。他用暖暖的鼻尖贴着Dean耳朵下方的皮肤，在Dean数次的抱怨以後才终於轻声开口，“Dean,”

他阖起眼睛，感受着臂弯里兄长的体温，忆起小时候窝在兄长怀里的温暖和安全感，於是连带着出口的语气也变得像不安的孩子一样柔软又讨好，“就……就当成怕冷的是我，好吗？”

Sam听见了Dean的叹息。他预想着Dean的拒绝，绷紧了身体，直至Dean还带着微凉的手掌按到他的背上才放松下来。

“好啦，爱撒娇的Sammy.” Dean听起来就像那个十一岁的孩子，笑起来纯粹得过份。他将手搭到Sam的背後，手掌毫不客气地按着Sam温暖的皮肤，肆意地用弟弟的热度温暖自己的双手。Sam因为那一瞬间的凉意而缩起肩膀，随即手臂一伸将兄长往自己的怀里搂得更近。这种感觉很神奇——他的身体还记得上一次与哥哥紧贴在一起时，还是由兄长将他抱在怀里的，而现在Sam却可以轻易将他紧紧环住。

“是Sam.”

“Sammy小女孩。”

Sam不再反驳，跟兄长在这种上争个没完只是浪费力气。他决定试探性地再贴近一点，嘴唇按到兄长看起来毛刺刺的发顶，唇瓣触到的柔软让Sam忍不住再低下头去落了另一个吻。他因为兄长毫无气势的威吓（“ _你敢再亲我我就将你的屁股踢下床去_ ”）而微笑起来，然後笑意直到Dean完全安份下来之前都没有收回。Dean的身体已经变得温暖起来，跟Sam的一样。是Sam的体温。

Sam温热的体温显然真的很适合抱着睡，而总是一副硬汉模样的哥哥安份地躺在怀里显然也让Sam觉得轻飘飘的。发顶和额角一个个柔软的吻很快地让Dean再次打起瞌睡来，Sam也开始觉得意识迷糊了，再次收紧臂弯，将头埋进兄长的肩窝里。

“Goodnight, Dean.” Sam自然而然地说，语气跟贴在Dean皮肤上的嘴唇一样黏糊糊软绵绵的，就像小时候每一次窝在兄长怀里那样。这次他依然没有听见Dean的回应；但在这一夜里，他们谁都没有因为寒意而颤抖，谁都没有因为噩梦而惊醒。

这将是Sam在三年里睡得最安稳的一夜。

他知道对Dean来说，也会是同样。


	9. 停电

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 西餐厅群里的作业，题目是停电。

停电的一瞬间，整个世界变得寂静一片。灯光在咔滋一声细响後熄灭，电视刻意得过份的音效戛然而止，一直发出轰轰噪音的暖气也静止下来，纹风不动。环境音变得安静，窗外呼啸而过的风声变得非常明显，连带着Dean Winchester的声音也是同样。

“搞什麽鬼？” 他说。

Dean无意识地把声量放轻了不少；但旅馆房间的空间实在不大，Sam Winchester依然能够轻松捕捉到他的声音。Sam把手机从口袋里拿出来——反正现在没有光源丶窗外又是阴阴暗暗　的，他也是没办法继续专心看书了。

“停电了。”他看了看手机屏幕显示的时间：下午五时十四分。气温只会随着入夜而愈降愈低，在这时候停电还真是让人困扰——Sam皱起眉头，想起方才猎魔完毕以後，他们为了更快回到房间洗去身上沾的黏液，将大部份行李都放在了Impala的後备箱里。这当然也包括他们的外套和其他能够御寒的衣物。

“显然如此，”Dean朝弟弟翻了个白眼，即使在一片黑暗里Sam根本看不见。他挪了挪位置，从电视的正前方改为盘腿坐到床上，开始将被子拉到自己身边。“所以我说了，我们应该先回地堡。”

Sam打开手机的手电筒功能，眼前的Dean终於不再是一道模糊的轮廓。他确保兄长看见自己给他抛去的不满一瞥，并随手比了比窗外，“你知道在这种天气下出车祸的机率有多少吗？”

Dean有点不满地努了努嘴巴，而Sam耸耸肩，“你不会想知道。顺带一提，我们的外套和其他衣服都落在Impala里了。”

房间里的暖气正在缓缓散去，从窗户的隙缝之间溜进来一丝丝冰冷的空气。Dean用被子将自己裹紧了一点。

“你在开玩笑。”

“很不幸地——我没有。”Sam轻轻松松地把只剩下刀子和盐和子弹的行李袋拎起来晃了晃，一把丢到Dean脚边，“我们应该去车上拿回外套，顺便到柜台确认一下大概什麽时候会恢复供电。”

“可是外面很冷。”

Sam盯着哥哥看，Dean也毫不示弱地回瞪弟弟。他们同时把一手平放，另手握成拳置在上方，极有默契地将拳头在掌心轻轻击了一下丶两下——

 

Sam推开门时丝毫没有控制力道，一声钝响回荡在房间里。他把抱满怀的外套和格子衬衫丢在床上，朦朦胧胧的在黑暗里看见兄长只从被窝里探出来了一颗脑袋。

“明天早上才恢复供电。”Sam看着Dean不情不愿地伸出一只手拉过外套往身上裹去。Sam也穿上了外套，将双手插到口袋里之後还抽了抽鼻子——虽然室内的暖气几乎已经散尽，但再怎麽说还是要比外面温暖不少。他猜自己现在的鼻尖应该冻得红透了，但Dean甚至没有往他的脸上抛来一瞥。手机提供的光源还是太过微弱了。

显然Dean无须看清弟弟的表情也能感觉到缠绕在Sam身周的低气压。

“嘿，愿赌服输。”Dean说，根据布料摩擦的声响来看，他应该是耸了耸肩膀。

“我恨你。”Sam扁扁嘴巴，在Dean躺着的床边坐下来。他把双手从口袋里抽出，试着用变得冰冷的掌心温暖更加冰冷的指尖。他才刚坐稳，就感觉屁股被轻轻踢了踢——他转头瞪向兄长，心里很清楚自己眼神里的不满肯定被黑暗削弱了不少，因为Dean开口时还是那种轻飘飘的语气。

“帮忙拿一下啤酒。”他说。

Sam皱了皱眉头，“现在才下午五点多。”

“有差吗？”Dean又隔着被子以脚跟撞了撞弟弟的屁股，看来他是绝对不要离开被窝一步了。“快去。”

Sam不得不站起来，伸长手去将随手丢在木桌上的塑胶袋拿起来。他也懒得看袋子里的内容物——反正Dean在便利店里买的除了酒就是派，不然就是大胸美女杂志——直接把袋子丢到了床上。Dean拿起沉甸甸的塑胶袋翻找起来，被子捂得含含糊糊的嗓子似乎在哼着什麽曲调。

“Dude, 幸好刚才买了派——今天我绝对不要离开这张床，一步都不要。”Dean在袋子里摸索着终於找到了他要的啤酒。他丢开袋子，慢慢地坐起身来，打开罐子喝了一口；而Sam只是坐回床边，把双手搓在一起试着唤回一丝温暖。他刚开始把双手放到嘴边，想要吐几口气息呼到指尖上，衣袖就被一把拉住。他转过头，看见Dean把啤酒罐递到自己眼前。

“喝一口。”Dean说，感觉到Sam抗拒的目光以後便摆摆手补充道，“喝一口暖暖身。”

Sam盯着Dean看了数刻，最终还是伸手接过了罐子。房间里太过昏暗，即使眼睛已经习惯黑暗，Sam还是先碰到兄长的手背才成功接过罐子。他仰起首灌下一口啤酒，热辣辣的酒精烧过舌尖和食道，热度像是慢慢从胃部漫延开来。他又喝了一口，借着微弱的光芒看见Dean挑挑眉头。

“你是真的觉得很冷啊。”Dean的语气听起来有点意外。

“我骗你干嘛？”Sam问道。Dean让他喝几口酒暖一下身体也不完全是无用的建议；他把啤酒交回到兄长手上，手腕被一把拉住时他有点惊讶地眨眨眼——Dean把罐子放到一旁，居然是拉住了弟弟的手。他躲在被窝里肯定比Sam在外面晃过一圈要暖和多了，布着厚茧的掌心覆着他的手背蹭了蹭，Dean的体温慢慢地传到Sam乾燥的皮肤上。

兄长以比他要稍微小一点但仍然宽厚的手掌捂住他的指尖慢悠悠地搓揉起来。手机就放在床头柜顶，发出的光芒只足够照亮他们两个人的侧脸，但也足够给Dean的发尾漆上暗金色。Sam眨眨眼睛，垂下眸去看他们交握在一起的手，感受刚才指尖的冰冷慢慢被属於Dean的体温取代。

“我说了吧，”他神差鬼使地换上了有点黏糊糊的语气，主动勾住兄长的手指，“外面真的好冷。”

“你是什麽，三岁小孩子吗？”Dean满带嫌弃地说，却是捏住他的指尖轻柔地搓着。

Sam发现这种昏昏暗暗的光芒将Dean脸上的棱角和一切沧桑的痕迹都掩藏起来。现在Dean看起来前所未有的温柔，包括他舒展开来的眉眼丶包括他没有抿紧的嘴唇。Sam趁着黑暗也能够掩饰住他眼神里的热切，仔仔细细地盯着兄长的脸看，直至Dean有点担心他的弟弟怎麽好长一段时间都僵住不动——该不会是被冻傻了？

面对兄长充满讶异和探究的目光，Sam不动声色地移开眼神，语气还是软软糯糯的，“我还是好冷。”

Dean抽回手——Sam花了好大力气才阻止自己又一次勾住哥哥的手指——然後拍了拍他的背。“去床上躺一下，睡醒就有暖气了。顶多这样好了——明天有热水的时候，我让你先洗澡，行不？”

Sam眯起眼睛。他想半刻以後点了点头，简单地回了一句“行”。Dean似乎觉得问题解决了，翻过身去拿起啤酒又喝了口，在Sam一把被子掀开被子的时候差点没把剩下来的三分一罐啤酒通通倒在床铺上。

“ _What the fuck_?”在Dean努力地把一句脏话从喉间挤出来时，Sam已经捕捉这一瞬间的空隙将自己挤进了Dean的被窝里。他伸过手将啤酒从兄长手里抢过放到柜顶，甚至还顺手拿起手机关掉了手电筒，这才放心下来调整位置；Dean被他的大块头弟弟逼得往後挪去，到了近乎要掉到地上的边缘才由Sam一把搂住他的肩膀。

“What the fuck.” Dean乾巴巴地重覆道。

Sam故作无辜地眨了眨眼，只是失去唯一光源以後，房间里昏暗得几乎伸手不见五指，Dean没有对他的神情作出任何反应。他只好以同样无辜得过份的语气回应，“是你让我在床上躺一下的。”

“我的意思是——他妈的丶另一张床。”Dean听起来咬牙切齿。Sam将搂住兄长的手收紧了一点，换来Dean的奋力抵抗。床脚嘎呀嘎呀的抗议起来，而Sam只是毫不在意地继续收紧臂弯。

他故意放轻声音，“我还是冷。”像是要证明他这句话的真确性般，他将带着微凉的手掌贴到Dean的前臂上，Dean的反抗开始慢慢地变弱。Dean沉默好一段时间後，以非常非常别扭的姿势，将手提起来碰了碰Sam的额头。

“我没事，”Sam将脑袋埋到Dean的肩窝里，长长的前发柔柔软软地蹭在Dean的耳後，“现在比较好一点了。”

“你真的好娘。”Dean嘟嚷着，手却是放在Sam的脑後像是给他梳理头发般轻抚着。湿湿暖暖的触感一个又一个地开始落在他的颈项和耳垂处，他任由Sam混着酒气的温热气息打在耳边，直至耳垂被湿润的口腔含住才用力地侧开头，“Dude, 我以为你冷着呢。”

“是很冷，”Sam在兄长的耳边低声说，“这样就可以暖和起来了。”

他用凉凉的鼻尖碰了碰Dean的耳廓，前齿轻轻地咬过Dean的耳尖，第三次低低哑哑地唤着“Dean”时他听见了哥哥妥协般的叹息。Dean转过身去，从被动地由得弟弟落下亲吻，改为主动地抱住Sam的脖子。黯淡的光和极近的距离勉强让Sam看见兄长湿润的绿眼睛也正在直直地盯着他看。明明刚才Sam的指尖还残留着凉意，这一刻他们相触在一起的皮肤却缓慢地开始烧起了高温。

“你真是一个小姑娘。”Dean的语气里充满无奈，仔细听的话其实也能够说成是宠溺。Sam继续用脑袋在兄长的肩窝里柔柔软软的蹭着，直至听见Dean又一声叹息，以及简短的两个音节。

“来吧。”

Dean的声量不可能放得再轻，几乎可以淹没在他们交融在一起的呼吸声和心跳声里。但在漆黑而安静的房间里，人的听觉明显要更加敏锐；更何况Sam是从来不可能漏听兄长的声音的。他发出一声满足的鼻音，凑过去先是吻了吻Dean的眼角，然後沿着Dean的颧骨一直亲吻着脸颊，轻轻一碰鼻尖之後才摸索着兄长的轮廓般慢慢的下移，只要张嘴就能含住哥哥柔软的下唇。

随着Dean的喘息从唇间溜出，Sam身体里最後的一丝寒意和颤抖也同时消失得彻彻底底。

 

 

End.


	10. Glitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 病人米&死神丁

1.

“——真可怜的孩子……”

“……他在这里待多久了？”

“从我来这家医院工作开始，差不多一年——……”

窃窃私语。在寂静一片的医院里，即使是再轻的声音仍然能够再清晰不过地钻入耳中，振动鼓膜；对正在沉眠的人也是同样。

Sam Wesson慢慢地睁开眼睛，迎接他的是熟悉的苍白世界。他抽了抽鼻子，吸入漫着药水气味的空气也不再像以往那样皱起五官露出不高兴的表情。站在床边的两个护士发现他抬起手揉揉眼睛的动作，停下轻声的交谈，同时向Sam露出半是歉意半是友善的笑容。

“我们吵醒你了？抱歉。”其中一个护士弯下身来，轻轻地拍拍Sam的枕头。“你今天感觉如何，小家伙？”

Sam张开嘴巴，发现自己的唇舌乾燥得过份，便舔了舔下唇，“……还不错。”

他觉得自己的声音听起来好陌生，也想不起来上一次与人流畅地交流是多久之前的事情了；两个护士朝他亲切地微笑说着“随时可以按铃喊我们的”和“你继续好好休息吧”的画面对他来说看起来异常地遥远。Sam迷迷糊糊地点着头，听着两道脚声渐渐远去，病房里又只剩下了他。

他和苍白一片的世界。

Sam的病床就在窗边，虚掩着的窗帘挡住外面的景色，温暖的光线穿透细细的隙缝洒在他白色的被子上，打在同样白色的地面上。Sam低下头盯着那一小片的亮光，转过脑袋去看了看窗帘，最终什麽都没做，只是重新背过身去扯着被子蜷缩起身体。

Sam没有立刻陷入睡眠，而是安静地缩成一团躺着。他在医院里大部份的时间都在睡，而他五分钟之前才刚醒来呢，实在是没办法短时间内再次入睡。他想着不如坐起来看看书——可是爸爸妈妈给他带来的几本书他都读得几乎可以倒背如流了；又或者他可以拿起笔画画——但他想起来画簿已经没有可以容下另一个涂鸦的空位了。所以他就只是一动不动地侧躺着，听着一切他再熟悉不过的声音。

房间外来来往往的脚步声丶偶尔响起的广播丶房间里仪器滴滴答答的响声丶自己浅浅的呼吸声丶还有衣料摩擦的沙沙声——

细微的沙沙声就响在他的耳边，细微但异常地清晰，像是有人站在了他的床边，衣摆在弯身的时候随着动作而带起的声响。但从刚才起他就没有听见过往他床边走近的脚步声。

Sam睁开眼睛。

他的世界添上了金色和绿色。

 

2.

站在他床边的人有着金色的头发。那个人是个二十来岁的青年，弯着腰俯视着Sam，一双绿眼睛跟他凑得极近，在那将近一分钟的无言凝视里，长长的眼睫都都一眨不眨。

Sam觉得那个人很奇怪。可能是因为黑衣服的衬托，他的肤色看起来异常的白，毫无血色，但又称不上是毫无生气的那一种死白；太过白皙的皮肤加上亮金色的头发和像玻璃珠一样的绿眼睛让他看起来近乎透明，也让Sam几乎失神地盯着他看了好一阵子——Sam不认为自己看过任何长得比青年更好看的人。

但这并不是青年奇怪的地方。他的奇怪在於察觉Sam的视线以後瞪大眼睛，迅速地直起身体并伸出手在Sam的眼前挥动——在发现Sam的目光随着他的动作左右移动时，青年的绿眼睛瞪得更大了。

“你能看见我？”是那个人说的第一句话。

虽然Sam不认识那个人，更不明白他为什麽要问这种理所当然的问题，但这已经足够他判断对方是个“长得很好看但真的很奇怪的人”了。他一时之间不知道应该如何回答，张开嘴巴之後没有说话，只是怔怔地点了点头。

青年在得到回应以後，从皮外套的口袋里翻出来一本黑色的小本子，一边低喃“这不对劲”丶“应该还没轮到你才是”之类的话，语气听起来无措甚至慌乱。Sam看着对方将小本子左翻右翻的，困惑地歪过脑袋，缓缓坐起了身来。现在当Sam脱离睁眼发现陌生人站在床边盯着自己看的惊吓後，他想起来了爸爸妈妈总是叮嘱他“不能跟陌生人说话”，但青年手忙脚乱地翻着本子的模样实在不像是什麽穷凶极恶的坏人。而Sam不知道要怎麽警戒这个长得异常好看的怪人。

“你在干什麽？”Sam问，双手捏着病床的边缘。青年没有回应他，只是来来回回地翻着那本好像永远翻不完的本子。Sam抿抿嘴唇，眼珠子转呀转的开始观察起青年来——这不能怪他，他已经很长一段时间没有看到爸爸妈妈护士医生以外的存在了。

青年急急地翻着小本子的双手裹着黑色的皮革手套。他穿着深棕色的皮外套，里面的是一件黑色V领T恤，略微有点松垮垮的牛仔裤裤脚束在同样黑色的靴子里。一条闪闪发亮的项炼垂在他的胸口前随着动作晃动，而Sam来不及去看项炼的形状，就被打断了思绪。

“嘿，Kid,”青年突然停下动作，弯下身来直直凑到Sam面前，距离近得Sam可以从他的绿眼睛里看到自己的倒影。青年微微皱着眉，上下打量着他，“你是Samuel Wesson，对吧？”

在那双眼睛的注视之下，Sam反射性地点点头。现在他想起来了，他的爸爸妈妈还千叮万嘱让他“别将名字告诉陌生人”。不过严格来说他并没有告诉对方，只是对方向他确认Sam的名字而已，这并不是他的错——Sam在心里为自己辩解着，然後眨眨眼睛，才察觉到了不对。

“你为什麽会知道我的名字？”Sam问道。

青年已经重新开始翻着本子嘟嘟囔囔“见鬼，该不会是出错了吧”，显然不打算搭理Sam。不过Sam并不完全是最好打发掉的类型，他将身体往前倾一点点，又问了一次，“你是怎麽知道我的名字的？”

当Sam第四次将问题完整问完并准备张口问第五次的时候，青年终於“啪”的一声将本子合上，绿眼睛重新与他笔直对上视线。

“冷静点，好奇宝宝。”青年说，随意地将小本子塞回去皮衣口袋里。他看起来不再慌乱，刚才那副困惑的神色完全收了起来。

“我是在这里工作的，”他偏偏头小声补了句“算是吧”，耸耸肩膀继续着，“知道病人的名字也很正常吧。”

Sam不太信服地扁了扁嘴巴，“你看起来不像医生。也不像护士。”

“Woah, 好个刻板印象。”青年微微拧着眉头笑了起来，“你看——如果我不是在这里工作，怎麽可能知道你的名字，对不，kid?”

Sam盯着青年看。青年眯着眼睛朝他笑着，轻飘飘的笑容里虽然看不见真诚，不过也摸不着恶意；而Sam是个很长一段时间没有跟双亲和医生护士接触过的孩子，他是真的不介意认识一个新朋友。他撅起了嘴巴，小声嘟囔，“是Sam.”

“Huh?”

“是Sam, 不是kid.” Sam咕哝着，含糊不清的字句花了三秒才引出来青年的放声大笑。青年的笑声与他苍白的外表相反，响亮而有力，意外地却没惹来在房外走过的护士注意。

他在Sam气鼓鼓的注视下花了好一阵子去止住笑声。“Fine, Sam,” 

青年绿得透亮的双眼依旧弯着。他深呼吸一口气把最後一丝笑意咽回喉间，才往Sam伸出右手。Sam犹豫了数秒，轻轻握住对方的手，因为冰冷的皮革触感而微微哆嗦，同时听见了青年的声音。

“你可以喊我Dean.”

 

3.

“嘿。”

声音从头顶上方传来，让侧躺着的Sam肩膀一颤，几乎是立刻就睁开了眼睛。Dean正在俯身看着他，逆光映得他的面容有几分模糊，不过那双绿眼睛依然像是会发光一般晶亮，就像Sam初识他的那天。Sam能够感觉到心脏在胸口里砰砰跳动。

“我先说好，我喊了你好几次了。”在Sam开口之前，Dean像是投降一般举起双手，“我没想到你睡得那麽沉。”

“你是想要吓死我。” Sam慢慢地坐起身来；Dean凑过去帮他调整了一下枕头的位置，好让Sam可以靠着枕头坐直身体。Sam还在嘟囔着，“你知道我心脏不好的。”

Dean知道Sam这句话并不是什麽比喻，而是要按照字面上的意思解读——Sam的心脏的确不太好。作为证明：距离Dean第一次跟Sam交谈过去了将近一个星期，而Dean觉得Sam的脸色比那一天要苍白了几分。

“My bad,” Dean清清嗓子，算是给男孩道歉了。他转头环顾四周，看向病房角落放着的一张椅子，便走过去将椅子拉到Sam的床边。数步的距离之间，除了椅脚擦过地面的吱呀响声丶走动时衣料摩擦的窸窣细响以外，只有Sam的呼吸声响在房间里。

Dean拉着椅子走回来，视线一直乱瞄着：从Sam床头柜的上排放得整整齐齐的书本丶歪斜地摆放的铅笔和颜色笔丶到了连接在男孩手上和身上的仪器丶和那些列着冰冷冷数字的显示屏。他在Sam床边坐下，还来不及说些什麽，就先被对方抢过了话题。

“你好像猫。”Sam非常唐突丶毫无预警地开口。Dean瞪大了眼睛。

“Okay……?”他犹豫着说。

到底是人类的思考方式都这麽跳跃而毫无章法，还是他眼前的这个小孩是特例？Dean挠了挠他一头金发，不明所以地看着Sam眨动一双大大的眼睛。

“我妈妈之前说的，猫走路都很轻，几乎没有脚步声。像你那样。”

“噢。”Dean说。这下子他似乎有点理解Sam的意思了——男孩的观察力比他想像中还敏锐，这挺让他吃惊的，但他并没有打算给Sam解释。他只是耸耸肩说“我把这当成是称赞了”，而Sam点了点头。Sam没有再说话，Dean也只是撑着脑袋盯着他看。

沉默。

最终还是由Dean先开口的。他知道男孩在尝试找到下一个话题，脑筋转动之快几乎是肉眼可见；Dean虽然一向不觉得自己有多善解人意，但也不至於看着男孩试着一脸纠结地试着憋出一字一句，仍然能够无动於衷。

“你喜欢猫咪？”他问道。他侧着头，看见男孩也歪过脑袋，好一阵子之後才点点头，柔软的浏海随着上下移动的幅动微微晃动。Sam看起来放松了一点。

“软软的，毛茸茸的，很可爱。”男孩说。

“的确。”

又一次的沉默。Dean挑起眉头，不是很理解为什麽Sam会突然低下头去，攥住覆在身上的白色被单，指尖陷入布料里，直至他等到了男孩喃喃自语般的话语。

“妈妈说，我好起来了之後就可以养猫咪了。”

Sam的目光定焦在被子上的某一点，语气轻飘飘又软绵绵的，表情里也没有多少可以让Dean判别他情绪和想法的资讯。Dean又是随意地点了点头，停顿了将近一分钟，才再一次开口，“嘿，kid.”

Sam不满意地皱起眉。“是Sam.”

“行，Sam, 你知道，” Dean用指尖敲了敲床沿，“我在这里工作了好一段时间，似乎很少看到有人来……就是，探望你之类的。是我的错觉吗？”

对Dean来说，一大群人围在病床边低声啜泣大声哭泣丶或者是握着昏迷不醒的人的手说着他根本听不见的话丶或者只是坐在床边出神一般盯着躺在床上的人——这些都是他习以为常的画面。他也不止一次看到像Sam这样年纪的孩子，既脆弱又苍白的小生物，一动不动地躺在床上；而那些孩子的床边总是会坐着一两个满脸担忧的成人。但Sam不一样。

从大半年以前开始，每次Dean到来医院执行职务都会有意无意的到Sam的病房偷看一眼，看看这个医院里的长期住客是不是像他预想中的那样又是在低着头发呆。

每一次，Sam的床边都是空荡荡的。

Sam听过Dean的话，眨眨眼睛後又低下了头。他蹙着眉头咬紧了下唇，Dean知道这是人类忍耐负面情绪时的表现。

“我的爸爸妈妈都很忙。”Sam的嗓子听起来闷闷的。“我的爸爸总是在到处公干。我的妈妈每个月都会来探望我，其馀时间都在工作。我之前听见护士的话了，她们说这些……”他向着自己身侧的仪器比划，“……都不便宜。”

“Well,” Dean虽然不理解，但对於这些也有着大致的概念。“那朋友呢？”

“我忙着待在医院里，没时间认识其他朋友。”Sam说。他安静了数刻，倏地抬起头来——带着湿漉漉的橘绿色眼睛和发红的鼻尖。Dean霎时之间想不到要怎麽解释自己突然一顿的呼吸，但Sam没有给他思考的闲暇。他紧紧地皱着眉，却是弯起了泪汪汪的眼睛，语气变得软软糯糯的，“Dean, 你是我在这里交上的第一个朋友。”

Dean困惑地眨动眼睛。

“朋友？”他迟疑地说，“我和你？”

“当然！我们交换了名字，握过手，单独聊过天——”Sam的声音变得响亮了一点。他本来在理直气壮又充满自信地解释着“我们当然是朋友”，说到一半时话声却低了下来，仍然带着水汽的眼神也变得闪闪缩缩的，又像是坚持要与Dean目光相接一般抬起头来，“还丶还是你觉得我们不是朋友？Dean不想跟我交朋友？”

见鬼，这是Dean与Sam对上目光时心里的第一个想法。

Sam湿漉漉的眼神和红通通的鼻尖让Dean在一段长时间以来第一次觉得头疼，这个时候似乎放着他不管也不是丶否定也不是。他只得略为挺直了身体，含含糊糊地说，“这不是我想说的意思。我是说，我没有觉得不想——……”

然後Sam的脸色成为了这段时间以来Dean所看见过最有血色的一次，连他的声音也变得响亮，“真的？真的吗？”

Dean还不至於是在这种时候能够摇头否认的那般铁石心肠。

“Yeah,” Dean的回应依然是模糊不清的，但对Sam来说似乎已经足够了。男孩的整张脸都似是亮了起来，刚才还是可怜兮兮地湿润一片的绿眼珠现在像是闪烁着光芒一样。他开始轻声重覆着“第一个朋友”丶“下次我一定要告诉妈妈”和“你知道吗，我本来以为你不会再来找我了”之类的话。

Sam轻快的语气与话语里的重量成了截然不同的两极。Dean听见最後一句话的时候低头去看，发现男孩仰着脸看他，还是充满稚气的脸上带着傻傻的笑容，眼睛里写满了闪闪发亮的期待。

Dean觉得他不讨厌男孩这样的眼神。

“Kid, 你知道吗，我在这里工作，”他转开视线，再一次清清嗓子。“以後如果我忙完了，就可以来找你，我猜。”

事实上Dean甚至也不知道自己为什麽要这样说。这种像是承诺一般的话语他几乎从来不会说出口——至少对象不会是人类——但他就是这样说了。他一边略微结巴着，一边将目光重新转了回来。

他看见男孩笑得比从窗帘外溜进来的一缕阳光还亮眼。

 

4.

“你平时都总是在发呆吗？”

Sam抬起头来。Dean双臂环在胸前，身体歪歪斜斜地靠在门边，正在扬起了一边的眉头；而Sam看到他悄然无声地出现，已经渐渐不会像一开始般被吓得整个人跳起来，捂着胸口猛咳嗽。

不过他还是会嘟囔着抱怨的，“你平时都总是喜欢静悄悄的吓人一跳吗？”

Dean笑了起来。

“是挺喜欢的。”他一边说，一边迎到了Sam的床边。椅子现在就放在床头柜的前方，只需要轻轻一拽，Dean就可以撑着头跟男孩平视。他跟正在一脸不满地撅起嘴巴的Sam对上目光，“所以，总是在发呆？”

“才不是。”Sam咕哝道。

“Huh. 但我几乎每次来找你，都看见你要不是在睡觉丶就是盯着窗帘发呆。”

“我才没有！”男孩赌气般嚷嚷起来，不过碍於四周空间依然安静非凡，所以声音也不敢放得有多响亮。他将被子往上一扯，盖住了自己的半张脸，只露出了一双大眼睛，“我会看书丶也会画画。我只是在等妈妈给我带新的书和画簿。”他小小声地抱怨着，自己将整本画簿里的空白都全数填满了，而那几本小说更是已经反反覆覆的看得滚瓜烂熟。

Dean将视移挪向旁边床头柜上放的书本和画簿。指尖摸向画簿时，他明显感觉到身旁的孩子整个身体都绷紧起来，甚至还紧张兮兮地摆出想要抢过画簿的动作。Dean用眼角瞥了孩子一眼，停顿半刻，指尖转了个方向，在排列得整整齐齐的几本书里挑起了一本。封面上以花巧的字体写着“吸血鬼大冒险”的标题，长着獠牙的男人手里拿着长剑，眼睛在黑夜里闪烁着红色的光，黑色的斗篷迎风飘扬。

简直是人类对吸血鬼的偏见与误解的集合体。Dean不动声色地扬了扬眉头，随手翻开书本瞄了几眼。

“你喜欢看这种书？”他问。

Sam正在小心翼翼地将画簿藏到他的枕头下方，冷不防被这麽一问，肩膀微微一抖以後便重新看向病床边的青年。他歪过脑袋想了想，然後点点头。

“吸血鬼都很帅气，”Sam说，还充满稚气的童音因为兴奋而上扬，“有着红色的眼睛和锐利的獠牙！还有超强的身体能力，跑得快跳得高，不管跑多久都不会累。”不像我一样，虚弱又无力。

Sam没有把最後一句话说出口。

“哦。”

“可惜吸血鬼只是虚构的生物。”男孩的语气听起来有一点可惜。面对Dean有点意外地向他挑起一边眉头的神情，他露出了不满的情情，鼓起脸颊来开始嘟囔着，“我不是三岁小孩子了，我知道圣诞老人不是真的丶复活兔子也不是真的丶世界上也没有独角兽和小精灵。吸血鬼也是。”

Dean将书本阖上，放回床头柜上。孩子撅起嘴巴咕哝的神情让他意外地觉得有趣，他撑住脸颊，莫名其妙地没有打断对方一长串的自言自语，一直等待着Sam数完了“女巫也不是真的，糖果屋也只是童话故事里存在的”以後，才慢悠悠地开口。

“吸血鬼是真的喔。”他说。

他看着孩子眨动眼睛，愣愣地朝他看过来。彷佛是因为对方的反应而感到满足一样，他微微细起眼睛，对自己逐渐上扬的唇角毫无自觉，“而且跟书里写的不一样。吸血鬼可没有红眼睛，不过有可以自由伸缩的獠牙。当他们饿了的时候，就会像这样——”Dean咧开嘴，露出洁白整齐的前齿，“露出獠牙，然後——”

他伸出裹着皮革手套的右手，作势要一把抓向孩子的颈项，“一口咬住你的脖子，吃掉你的肉，吸乾你的血。”

Sam怔怔地瞪着他，没有作声。而Dean慢了半拍才发现自己似乎是为了逗弄对方，不加细想就将世界上阴暗角落里最不能见光的秘密告诉了人类的孩子——脆弱又无知的孩子。他清了清嗓，正要补上一句“开玩笑的”，却被Sam的话所打断。

“那他们也像书里说的，害怕十字架和大蒜吗？”

Dean愣了半刻，看见眼前的孩子正双眼闪动着那种殷切的光芒，甚至似乎是颊边都浮现了淡淡血色。他猜这种是小孩子兴奋起来的表现，而Dean则是困惑起来了——一般来说，最普通的反应应该是露出害怕的神情丶又或者是质疑他话里的可信性吧？孩子的反应实在太过出乎意料，但Dean依然是摇摇头作出了回应，“不。”

“那吸血鬼也都穿着斗篷吗？”

“……说真的，斗篷也太招人注目了吧。”Dean觉得有点无奈。

“那丶那吸血鬼都会睡在棺材里吗？”

“有舒适的床可以睡，他们干嘛要选又狭窄又硬绷绷的棺材？”

“也对。”男孩一本正经地碎碎念起来，要是我也不想要睡在棺材里呢。Sam自顾自地点点脑袋後，转过身去抽出垫在身後的其中一个枕头，将软绵绵的枕头抱到怀里，朝着Dean仰起脸，“你再给我说说吸血鬼的事吧。”

Dean看了看男孩充满热切和期待的绿眼睛。他想起了以往受过的训练：他学习过如何不影响人类灵魂的情绪丶如何回答那些高深又无意义的问题（“人生到底有什麽意义？”“我为什麽会死掉？”“这到底代表什麽？”）丶如何引导灵魂走向下一个领域，但他没有学习过如何拒绝一个人类男孩诚恳而热烈的请求。

“呃……真正的吸血鬼不害怕阳光。虽然阳光会令他们感觉不好受——嗯，会灼伤他们的皮肤——但他们不会碰到了阳光就立刻化成灰烬。”

Sam一边听一边点头，柔软的头发随着他的动作弹跳着。“那，那麽要怎麽打败一只吸血鬼呀？”

Dean又瞥了孩子一眼，他转了个姿势，微微弯下身来，项炼在他的胸口前方晃动。“你可真是好奇心旺盛。”Sam朝他自豪地笑着，Dean也懒得跟他解释自己并不是真心的在称赞他，只是蹙起眉头在脑海里翻找着，“可以给他们注射死人的血液，短时间内他们就动不了了。”

“然後，就可以拿出刀子——”Dean将尾音拖得长长的，声音也压低下去，一顿以後音调和声量都倏然提高，“一把将他们的脑袋给砍下来！”

面对Dean突然提起声调甚至毫无预警地倾前身体凑到自己眼前，男孩也只是露出恍然大悟的神情，又点了点头；Dean则是重新坐直身体，因为没能成功吓唬男孩，他的兴致一下子就消退下来了。他又把手撑到了脸颊旁边，细起金录色的眼睛盯着Sam看。

“你都不害怕吗？”他问。

按常理来说，孩子听到了这样的事情，总该感到一丝的恐惧吧。还是说他实在太久没有接触人类了，以往的认知已经全都过时了？

Sam抬起头看着他，又眨了眨眼睛。他先是摇了摇头说“不害怕”，然後再一次弯起眼睛，露出傻乎乎的笑容，好一刻以後才说，“我喜欢听你讲故事。”

男孩的整张脸蛋由一个大大的笑容点亮，嘴角的酒窝看起来柔软得过份。Dean瞪着男孩好一阵子，发现自己也没有被教授过“如何应对人类男孩傻得要命的笑容”之类的概念，便皱了皱眉，用指尖摸了摸鼻子。他最终没有扭开头别扭地强调“那些不是故事，都是真实的”；他只是回应了一声，“哦。”

 

5.

Dean数着捧在怀里的东西：三本厚重的小说丶一本空白的画簿丶一盒彩色铅笔和一包彩虹软糖。

在Dean看来，这些色彩过份缤纷而且裹满砂糖的物体看起来根本就无法勾起食欲——虽然对於他来说，食欲这个概念根本就不存在，也不存在饥饿的感觉。但这并不影响他无法理解Sam为何提出想要吃彩虹软糖的心情；更不影响他在回神过来时，带着一脸微妙的表情与满腹无奈的心情思考自己堂堂一个死神，怎麽就沦落到了为人类小孩当跑腿的现状。他只忆起了孩子用湿漉漉的眼神看他，语气都是扁扁平平的委屈得很，轻声告诉Dean，“我的母亲说这个月工作太忙了，可能下个月才能给我带新的书和画簿”。

下一刻，他就已经点了点头，告诉Sam他可以给他带一系列新的小说。

天啊，他刚才居然还花了差不多半个小时站在书架前研究哪一本故事书更适合那个被困在病床上的好奇宝宝，虽然他知道身旁来来往往的人类都看不见他，但这依然让他感到不怎麽自在。他可是好一段时间没有踏进医院以外的地方了。

他在柜台留下了以往从人类身上随手顺来的钞票，也懒得去确认自己到底是多付了钱还是少付了钱——死神可从来不需要在意人类社会的规则——然後在一眨眼功夫就回到了医院。他发现自己在脑里浮现起这样的画面：男孩瞪得大大的眼睛，转变成惊喜的笑容，和声调明亮得过份的一声“Dean!”。他不肯定这一刻在胸口跃动的情感到底是“期待”或者“满足”。

Dean站在男孩的病房门前，正要伸出手扭动门把——

“嘿。”

Dean转过头去。一个戴着帽子，帽沿半掩住双眼的男人站在他的後方，歪歪斜斜地靠着白色的墙壁，使他全黑的装扮更加显眼。在他们两人之间匆匆走过几个医护人员，他们甚至没有向Dean或者Benny瞥去一眼。

Dean讶异地眨眨眼睛。他可是没料到会在这里看到熟悉的脸孔，“Benny?”

被称为Benny的男人朝他笑了起来。

“嘿，chief. 好久不见。”

 

Benny是他在接受训练时认识的老朋友，数数说不定也已经有近乎数百年的交情了。Dean不是个特别喜欢社交的人——而Benny是他为数不多的死神朋友。

Dean皱起眉头。他发现Benny正在以充满兴趣和玩味的目光看向他捧在怀里的东西，便将双臂微微一紧，试图将Benny的视线和封面上闪闪发光的“Harry Potter”字样隔开。他清了清嗓，有点笨拙地将友人的注意力转移开来，“Benny? 你在这里干嘛？”

“噢，我也很高兴见到你，Dean.” Benny的语气里没有明显的不悦，但这样的调侃也足够让Dean察觉自己对待朋友的态度似乎缺了几分友善。Dean碰了碰自己的鼻尖，又把书本往怀里抱得更紧了一些。

“别误会我的意思，我很高兴看到你，只是……你在这里干嘛？我以为你负责的区域不在这附近。”

“如我所说的，好久不见了，”Benny耸耸肩膀，“只是来看看我的老朋友。”

“好吧，我保证不会把这当成你偷懒的借口。”

Benny只是低低笑了一声。“你知道，那个女孩儿也很想你。”

“Charlie?”

Benny挑了挑眉头，蓝眼睛里写着对Dean提出的问题的肯定。Dean想起了那个曾经的搭挡，总爱跟在自己身边转丶还会用带着仰慕的目光看着自己丶像妹妹一样可爱的女生。的确，他也有好一段时间没有跟Charlie聚旧了。他知道Benny言下之意是让他去找Charlie，或者至少露个脸，只是——

“Well, 呃……”Dean含糊地说，“我现在有点忙。”

“忙？”

“这样吧，我忙完之後会去看看Charlie的。你想要喝一杯的话，我也可以奉陪，在我忙完之後。”

“忙着跟人类混在一起？”

  
Benny问道，他一双掩在帽子阴影之下的目光异常地锐利。

Dean没有来得及思考，脚步就已经微微一挪，将身体直接地挡在了病房门前。这个动作实际上毫无意义——如果Benny想要进入他身後的病房，根本就不需要走过病房的门。他只需要眨眨眼睛，就可以移动到病房里。

Sam的病房里。

Dean不知道原因，也没有去深思，但他觉得自己不能够让这件事情发生。让他松一口气的是，Benny很快收起了那种似乎可以直直探进他心底的眼神，重新换上了带着笑意的神情。

“放轻松，夥计。”

Benny甚至笑着举起双手，摆出投降的姿势，“C’mon, 我没有恶意。而你看起来像是已经做好准备扑上来揍我一拳。”

“What? 我没有。”Dean皱起眉否认。即使他显然有。

“你真该找一面镜子看看自己。”Benny笑道。他迎上两步走到Dean面前，在Dean重新绷紧身体前伸出手，只是友好拍了拍他的肩膀。他的表情看起来有点复杂——像是想要说些什麽，但话到了嘴边又重新吞回去，词句在喉间反覆地酝酿着。

Benny沉默了数秒。

“你知道Boss不喜欢我们跟人类混在一起的。”最後他这样开口，“你也知道，有规定让我们尽量避免长时间跟人类待在一起。就我所看，即使是特殊案例，也是同样。”

Dean知道他的口中的“特殊案例”指的是Sam——能够看见死神的男孩。

他盯着Benny看。

“别告诉我，是Boss让你来警告我的。”

“Aww. 真伤人。你知道我的，chief, 我不是喜欢按照规矩办事的类型。”Benny再一次笑了起来，是Dean所熟悉的那种轻飘飘而且摸不清心思的笑容。他用厚实的手掌用力拍过Dean的肩膀，就像他们以往每一次大声交换着无聊不过的笑话，然後搭着肩膀放声大笑的那样。

“只是给你一个来自朋友的忠告。”

Dean本来想要用充满怀疑的目光去看Benny，但他猜今天的自己对这位老朋友已经足够失礼了。於是他什麽都没有说，只是微微垂首任由Benny又拍拍他的肩膀，用低低哑哑的声音告诉他，“有空就去看看那个女孩吧，她是真的挺想念你的。”

Dean本来想要回他一声“行”，只是一抬头之後，就已经看不见Benny的身影了。

 

6.

“Dean!”

男孩的声音有着将房间甚至整个世界一把点亮的能力，也有可以让轻松驱走Dean的沉重心情的能力。Benny是个不错的家伙，就是有时候喜欢把话讲得巧妙又隐晦，低哑的嗓音在Dean的脑海里徘徊着不愿意消散。但现在Sam喊了他的名字，於是Dean就只记得要向着孩子勾起嘴角了。

“Kid,” 他向孩子道了一声招呼。Sam本来还在朝着他笑，一听见这个称呼似乎就不乐意了，蹙起了眉，甚至非常孩子气地扁了扁嘴巴。Dean扬了扬眉，一边走到男孩身旁，一边有点无奈又十足随意地更正着，“Sam, Samantha, Sammy, whatever.”

“你要的东西。”他说，将厚重的小说和空白的画簿放到男孩床头柜上。Sam的眼睛立刻就亮了起来——不，他的整张脸都亮了起来，刺眼的笑容同时衬上了甜得腻人的酒窝。他坐直身，抱过了书本开始翻着书页，Dean不知道他的眼睛原来可以瞪得这麽大。

“天啊，Dean, 谢谢！”Sam将黏在书本上的视线挪开，亮得让Dean眼睛生痛的笑容直直地转向了他。在他发现Dean甚至还给他买了（是的，Dean有付钱，他有权说是那是他买的）一盒全新的彩色铅笔以後，他的笑容居然可以变得更加灿烂，几乎像是一朵朵烟花在Dean的眼前炸开来。

“别太兴奋了，Sammy.” Dean随口用着他为Sam起的新昵称，而Sam似乎因为太过沉醉在收到了礼物的快乐里，也没有抬起眼睛以不满的眼神向他无声地作出控诉。

Dean在风衣的口袋里翻找，他还给这孩子买了另一样东西来着，他知道Sam肯定会喜欢的，他可是碎碎念了好一段时间说想要的……“嘿，Sammy, think quick.”

Sam眨眨眼睛，伸出手，刚好接住了Dean轻轻地一把抛向他的物体——

“彩虹软糖！”孩童略高的欢呼声响在安静的病房里。他的喜悦和兴奋显然是Dean预想之外的，Sam看起来像是收到了世界上最名贵最稀有的礼物一样，而实际上捧在那双又小又柔软的手掌里，不过是在随便一间超级市场里都能找到的一包软糖。Dean突然有点想要摸摸孩子看上去软蓬蓬的头发，但他按下了这种想法，转而轻咳了一声，“记得把糖果好好藏一下，被医生发现了，我可不管。”

“嗯嗯。”

“要是被没收了，我就不会再给你买了。”

“哦。”

“那时候你可别鼻哭子。”

Sam显然还是太过兴奋了，只是敷衍着点了点脑袋，甚至没有对Dean的话语展现丝毫的不满。他的双眼依然在闪闪发光，视线直直地盯着手里那包糖果。他好不容易从糖果上移开目光，看向Dean的眼神里面有着不怎麽明显的恳愿和试探，“Dean?”

Dean正在把被移动过的椅子重新拉回Sam床边。

“干嘛？”

“我可以现在就吃吗？彩虹软糖？”

Sam仰起脸来看他的时候，跟那些更柔软丶更细小丶更无害的小生物——对，幼犬——跟幼犬一样，小心翼翼的又充满期待和希冀。Dean觉得有点哭笑不得，更多的是又一次想要抚摸对方脑袋的冲动。“随便你，”他说，“反正是送你的。”

男孩又一次发出小小声的丶软绵绵的一声欢呼。他撕开了包装袋，拿起了一条软糖，仔细地盯着软糖看了好一刻，才缓缓地丶甚至有点战战兢兢地将软糖放进嘴里。Dean几乎可以听见Sam发出一声满足的叹息。在咀嚼着软糖时，男孩的脸颊甚至微微地红了起来，使他看起来变得更有血色，而不是那种虚弱的苍白。Dean挠了挠脸颊，依然不是很理解到底这种色彩缤纷得过份的食物到底为何可以为对方带来如此大的满足感。

而男孩简直像是读到了他的疑惑一样，用软软的声音开口，“因为医院里的东西真的太难吃了，好淡，没有味道。”Dean看着他，而Sam扮了个鬼脸，“所以以前爸爸会给我带彩虹软糖，说如果乖乖吃完了医院里的食物，我就可以吃糖果。”

“我有好久没有吃到彩虹软糖了。”

男孩抬起头来，用有点傻乎乎的笑容看着Dean。他没有等待Dean思考要怎麽回应，而是自顾自地开口问着，“Dean有吃过吗？彩虹软糖。”

Dean摇了摇头。死神是不需要吃东西的。他们可以感受到味道，但吃下人类的食物不会为他们带来饱足感；不过Dean以前曾经偷吃过一次派。可能不止一次，三次——好吧，绝对不止三次。Dean喜欢派。

Sam看起来有点吃惊，似乎是不敢相信这世界上居然有人从未吃过如此好吃的彩虹软糖一般。他眨眨眼睛，低下头去从包装袋里再拣出了一条糖果，递到Dean的眼前。

“给你。”

Dean本来想要摇摇头拒绝Sam的好意，可是男孩用那种诚恳又认真的眼神直直地看着他，又细又软的小手直直地伸到他的眼前。他扬了扬眉头，用裹着黑色皮革的右手接过糖果，犹豫着说了一声“谢谢”。

他在孩子的注视之下将糖果放进嘴里。彩虹软糖的甜味在舌尖里漫开来，但Dean却觉得Sam柔柔软软地问他“好吃吗？”的声音要更加甘甜。他不知道是人类的孩子都会像这样甜甜的，抑或是只有Sam是特别的。

 

7.

Dean坐在Sam的病床旁边，心不在焉地翻着他给Sam买的小说。小说上密密麻麻的文字构成了一个巫师的世界，而显然作者本人并没有接触过真正的巫师——真正的巫师不会坐在扫帚上飞翔丶他们不会有专门教授魔法的学校丶也不可能拿着一根细木到处晃动。Dean在脑里想像了一下那个画面，觉得有点滑稽，禁不住低声笑了起来。

他的笑声并没有将Sam从睡眠中唤醒。实际上，今天他已经发出过不少刺耳的响声，例如门关上时的砰一声丶椅脚与地面摩擦的吱呀响声丶还有刚才的低笑声。要是平时的话，Sam早就揉着眼睛坐起身来，嘟着嘴巴抱怨他“吵死了”。

可是今天的Sam很安静——他一直闭着眼睛，睫毛乖巧地垂下，挡住了平时总是光芒四射的一双榛绿色眼睛。他苍白得像个洋娃娃，甚至到了让Dean皱起眉头忍不住翻开死神名册确认上面有没有出现“Samuel Wesson”的地步。

没有。这是Dean第三次检查名册了，而在他将名册重新收到怀里的时候，Sam就翻了个身，终於是缓缓睁开眼睛。

“……Dean?”迷迷糊糊的男孩甚至在眼睛还没完全睁开之前，就已经开始唤着，“Dean.”在他的视线捕捉到Dean的身影以後，又露出了那种孩童独有的柔软笑容，“Dean.”

“Yeah, 该起床了，睡美人。”Dean调侃着，托着脸看向慢慢坐起来的男孩。“你睡得真是有够沉的。”

“你是什麽时候来的呀？”

“差不多半个小时之前。”Dean低下头去看Sam拉开柜子，在一堆又一堆的衣物的最深处翻出来那包还剩下一半的彩虹软糖。这小家伙还真会藏，Dean扬起眉头看着他往嘴里塞去一条柔软的糖果。男孩的脸颊慢慢地染上了淡红色，刚才还迷迷蒙蒙的眼睛逐渐透出了光采。

“我没发现你已经来了。”Sam含糊地说。

“因为你一直在睡。”

“我现在醒来了。”

Dean看着孩子挺了挺胸仰起小小的脸蛋，随口应了几声“是是是”以後，将书本交到对方手里。“继续读？”

Sam露出有点犹豫的神色。

“我都读完了……”他轻声嘟嚷起来。

“都读完了？”

男孩点了点头。

“三本都？”Dean看着男孩又一次点头，有点吃惊——那三本小说都有相当厚度，而距离Dean给他带来这三本书本不过是过去了不到四天。而Sam居然说他已经都看完了。Dean有点讶异地挑起眉头，突然有点理解为什麽对方会说母亲以前给他带来的书本他都已经熟悉得可以倒背如流。

Dean重新将书本收回来放回柜子上，用视线示意躺在柜顶的画簿。“画画？”

“我才不要被你盯着我画画。”Sam吐了吐舌头。Dean差点想伸手去捏他看起来软绵绵的脸颊。

“好吧，那你要做什麽，公主殿下？”

Sam花了好几分钟去嘟嘟囔囔着抱怨他才不是小公主，然後把双手放到床缘，又开始以那种跟幼犬一样柔软又湿漉漉的目光看向Dean。

“我想听你讲故事。”他说，“我喜欢听你讲故事。”

Dean叹了口气，不知道要更正他“那些都不是虚构的故事而是真实存在的”还是应该感叹自己堂堂一个死神为什麽就成了这个绿眼男孩的保姆呢——但他最後只是又重重地叹了一口气，重新托住头，戴着黑色手套的指尖在眼角处轻抚着。“你想听什麽故事？”

“吸血鬼！”Sam兴奋地说。

“上次说过了。”

“狼人？”

“上次也说过了。”

“独角兽！”

“不存在的。”Dean一口反驳道，无视掉男孩失落的表情和垂下来的肩膀。

“那美人鱼呢？”

“不存在。海妖倒是有，是又丑又恶心的生物。”Dean说，而似乎光是这两个形容词就足够让Sam失去一切的兴趣。男孩鼓起脸颊，开始思考着到底还想听怎样的故事。Dean盯着男孩看了一会，沉思片刻後慢慢地阖上眼睛。他想到一个不错的提议。

“死神。”他说，没有去看男孩的神情，“我可以给你讲死神的故事。”

 

8.

对於Dean的这个提议，男孩怔了数秒之後，就开始双眼放光，换上了那一副像是小狗想要主人赶快把手上的棒球给抛出去好让它可以叼回来的兴奋神情。他直直地盯着Dean，又快又频密地眨动着一双绿眸。

“你说，你快说吧。”

Dean看着他，这时才发现要给男孩介绍“死神”似乎比想像中还要困难——妈的，你试试看让一个人类向其他人解释何谓“人类”——他沉默了一会，有点结结巴巴的开始尝试说明，“死神是……”

“死神都长什麽样子的呀？”Sam问道。Dean看了看他，突然有点感激男孩抛来问句，好让他知道到底怎样开始说明比较好。

“死神长得跟人类——跟你们……”Dean在解释的时候还是显得有点吃力，他赶紧把话里的不自然更正过来，“长得跟我们一样。眼睛鼻子嘴巴耳朵，有手也有脚，完全一样。还有衣服也是。”他闭起眼睛，似乎终於慢慢地找着了给孩子说故事的感觉，“跟普通的人类一模一样。”

他突然觉得对一个长时间待在医院里丶心脏不太好的孩子说关於“死神”的事情似乎有欠恰当；但男孩显然不在意。他看起来甚至比平时要更加兴奋一点。

“哇喔。”Sam似乎感到有点意外。“所以死神不会披着黑色的斗篷？”

“不会。”

“也不会拿着镰刀？”

Dean想了想。“最高级的那个死神会。”他觉得这样解释比起提起“死亡骑士”要来得简单，要是男孩好奇心起了，又开始追问他什麽是死亡骑士，他可吃不消。

“欸——”Sam的语气里带了些失落。“可是黑色的斗篷和镰刀比较帅气……”

Dean几乎想要伸手敲敲他的脑袋，可是又想起了男孩始终是个病人，而他是个上百岁的死神，也不好跟人类小男孩一般见识。於是他只是翻了个白眼，思考数刻之後继续说，“死神的使命是要引导亡者——就是死掉的人的灵魂——离开这个世界，到另一个世界去。”

“为什麽灵魂不能留在这里？”男孩问。

Dean眨了眨眼睛。他在思考要怎样解释才不会吓着眼前这个人类孩子，他轻轻握住垂在胸前的项炼，思考了数秒，才开口说，“因为如果留在了这里，灵魂会觉得寂寞。因为谁都看不见他们，他们没办法跟人交流，只能一直一个人待着。”

男孩皱起了小小的脸蛋。“这样好可怜。”

“对吧。”Dean同意道，“这就是死神的使命。如果人类的寿命到了尽头，就需要有一个死神去触碰他们——只有在死神触碰人类之後，人类才会真正的死去。然後灵魂会脱离躯体，由死神负责带领亡者离开，免得他们被困在这里。”

“那丶那麽，”Sam眨动一双大大的绿眼睛，“如果死神不碰那个人，那个人就不会死掉了吗？”

Dean看着Sam，突然不太清楚要怎麽回应他的问句。他顿了顿，从陈旧的记忆里翻出了以往训练时学到的知识，“可以这样说吧。不过没有人知道如果死神这样做的话，会带来怎样的後果。”

“为什麽？”

“因为——”Dean皱起眉头想着，“因为没有人能够随意改写命运，吧。我猜。”

Sam不明所以地点了点头。

“那死神平时都待在哪里呀？”

“有人类的地方就有死神。只是人类看不见死神罢了。”

他听见Sam轻声嘟囔着“太可惜了”。Dean低下头去看了看，Sam的确是皱着眉头扁扁嘴巴一副极度可惜和失落的模样。他又一次眨眨眼睛，神差鬼使地补了一句，“可是有些人能看见死神。”他说，“非常非常非常特别的人，他们可以看见死神。”

Sam抬起头来，用透亮的绿眼睛直直地盯着他，满脸都是惊奇，“真的吗？”

Dean垂下眸，对着男孩微笑起来。

“Yup.”

“可是你刚才说死神长得跟我们一模一样。穿着打扮也跟我们一模一样。”Sam歪过脑袋，“那麽那个特别的人怎麽知道谁是人丶谁是死神？”

如果遇上了死神却不知道眼前的是死神的话那也太可惜了。男孩碎碎念起来，而Dean如果拥有一颗跳动的丶炽热的心脏的话，他应该能够听见心脏因为紧张而节奏变得更急促的鼓动。

Sam似乎总是出乎他意料的敏锐。

他想要真的摸摸男孩的脑袋将这个话题蒙混过去，可是想了想，却又不觉得这是一件他可以一直蒙骗下去的事情。而如果Sam想要知道的话——

“死神的手腕上都会有像是纹身一样的图样。”Dean一边说，一边不动声色地伸手去轻轻按压自己的左手手腕处。在他的指尖下方，有着死神的证明。他在想，如果孩子出於好奇或者是出於任何别的想法要求Dean向他展示手腕的话，他到底应该转移话题还是老实地将刻印着图样的手腕递到孩子的眼前——

但孩子显然没有这样的想法。他只是好奇地眨动着眼睛继续追问，“那是怎样的图样呀？”

Dean不动声色地将右手收了回来。“是类似编号一样的印记。”

“喔——”男孩尾音拖得长长的，他轻轻地摇晃着脑袋，盯着自己的手腕看着，又小声地说“印记听起来真帅呀”。然後他停顿一会，又噘起嘴巴开始咕哝着抱怨，“我还是更喜欢穿黑斗篷拿镰刀的死神。你说的那种可就死神一点都不帅气了。”

Dean在这一刻才察觉，Sam由始至终都只把自己说的当成一个虚构的故事。不意外——他抿了抿唇，这回是真的伸出手去轻轻地敲了男孩的脑袋。

 

9.

Sam又在睡觉了。

近来他总是一直在睡。Dean坐在他的病床边，用手撑着脸颊，漫不经心地翻着名册，检查着上面并没有“Sam Wesson”这个名字慢慢浮现。他在医院里引领其他灵魂离开的时候曾经听见过几个医生护生低声讨论“五楼病房那个因心脏病入院的男孩”的事情，似乎捕捉到了“情况反覆”丶“虚弱”丶“处理”之类的字词。

现在的Sam比Dean以往远远地在病房外看着的那时候显得更加苍白。Dean在他的床边坐了几个小时——对死神来说，几个小时只是一眨眼的功夫。他其实大可以在这段时间里去做别的事情，例如跟他向Benny所承诺的那样去看看Charlie，或者去给Boss做他拖延了一段时间没做的汇报，又或是溜走去附近的餐馆吃一个樱桃派；但他每次起身时脑里都会出现那一双微红的丶湿漉漉的丶可怜巴巴的绿眼睛。他环视一下白得彻底又死沉沉一片的病房，最终还是重新坐了下来。

死神只要一弹指之间就可以在人间甚至领域之间来回，理所当然的不会理解男孩被长时间困在纯白色的空间里是怎样的感受。他本身是不讨厌待在这里的——在这里他能够听见属於男孩的呼吸声，柔软的声音，偶尔响起愉快的笑声，和轻轻地唤他的一声“Dean”。但近来在病房里愈来愈多的沉默使他觉得不太自在。有时候他会怀疑是不是男孩已经看不见他，也无法感觉到他的存在，所以才会像这样闭着眼睛，忽视自己调笑着喊他“Sammy小女孩”的声音。

“你再睡下去就真要变成睡美人了。”Dean轻声说，语末轻飘飘像是没有重量一般散在带着药水气味的空气里。

他盯着毫无反应的男孩看，撇了撇嘴巴。这个人类男孩还真是嚣张，居然敢让堂堂一个死神坐在床边等他醒来……Dean的眼珠四处转着，目光转到了柜子上放着的画簿。他忆起了以往Sam总是小心翼翼地将画簿藏到枕头底下不让他看，又总是坚持不要在Dean眼前拿起彩色铅笔画画。

“哼。”

Dean发出了以死神来说幼稚得过份的一声鼻音，决定趁现在男孩睡得超级沉，对外界浑然不觉的时候偷偷将画簿拿起来。他就要看看到底Sam的画功是有多差，才会总是对自己的画作遮遮掩掩的——

他翻开了已经被填满大半的画簿。实际上，他有点讶异——虽然Sam的画作距离让人惊为天人丶叹为观止之类字词一大截，但至少是很有特色而且确实地捕捉了特徵的画作。Sam画的似乎都是在书上看到过的生物丶或者是Dean给他讲的“故事”里的生物。他还在旁边很丁宁地写下每一种生物的名称：吸血鬼丶狼人丶海妖……Dean一页又一页地翻着，很是讶异Sam居然将每一种自己给他当成故事讲过的生物都仔细地画了下来，就连吸血鬼的尖牙和狼人的利爪都被以孩童独有的丶歪斜而可爱的风格描绘了出来。

他继续往後翻着，直至翻到了其中一页时，动作停了下来。在那一页上，他看见Sam画下了四个人形：一个有着深棕色头发的高大男人，在旁边站着金色头发的女性，而他们前方有一个小小的男孩，牵住了旁边穿着一身黑的人影。Dean微微皱起眉头研究着，才看见其实在人形的旁边就有着Sam拿红色铅笔写下的四个小字：“Dad”“Mom”“Me!”，还有“Dean”。

Dean安安静静地盯着这张笨拙的画作。

看见自己的身影被画出来（虽然不仔细看的话他根本看不出来这一团黑就是自己），还有自己的名字被不怎麽成熟的笔触小心翼翼又歪歪斜斜地拼在画纸上，Dean觉得这种感觉异常的新奇。

他几乎能够在眼前看到男孩一边哼着歌，一边带着自豪的表情，慢慢地用各色的铅笔修饰着他的画作，然後在拼完了“D-e-a-n”四字之後，傻傻地对着画簿笑起来，眼底里闪烁着光芒的模样。天啊——

感觉自己理应不存在的心被融化开来，软得一塌糊涂的感觉真的非常新奇。

Dean轻轻地将画簿合上，放回了柜子上。他应该要装作自己没有偷偷翻阅过Sam视为珍宝一样的画簿，不然要是Sam知道了，肯定是要赌气的。不过他要是真的开始赌气了，其实也非常的好哄，只要再给他带来一包彩虹软糖，男孩就会笑得像个明亮的太阳，小声欢呼着“Dean, 你是世界上最棒的！”并一把撕开包装袋，往嘴里丢去糖果。

Dean因为脑里出现的这个画面而笑了起来，又一次看向仍然在沉睡的Sam。他眨了眨眼，缓缓地站起来，弯下身去，轻轻将裹着黑手套的右手手掌放到了男孩的头上。

死神不能够随意接触人类——光是一下再轻不过的触碰都可以带走人类的生命，但有着冰冷的皮革阻挡，倒是不会令Sam在沉睡里呼出最後一口气。Dean轻轻地抚摸着男孩的脑袋，感觉胸口里本应不存在的热度仍然未能褪去，便顺势将手掌按到了男孩的额头上。然後他俯下身去，轻轻地丶轻轻地亲了自己的手背。

……Awkward. 

幸好现在没有人也没有死神在附近，而Sam睡得不能更沉了。Dean转开目光清了清嗓子，又极为尴尬地咳了一声以後，正打算收回手并直起身体，就感觉到袖口处传来一阵的拉扯，甚至用力得连他的袖子都被往上拽去，露出了刻印在手腕上的图样。Dean低下头去一看，正好与微微睁开的绿眼睛对上视线。

Sam看起来眼神还是迷迷糊糊的，但嘴边的笑意倒是明显得很。

“早安，Dean.”男孩小声的说。

Dean想要告诉男孩现在已经是下午四点多了，而他像只怎麽睡都睡不饱的小猪一样睡了大半天；但偶尔不表现得像个混帐一样，其实也没有多难。於是他拉开Sam的手，不怎麽用力地捏了捏对方的手掌，朝着他微笑起来。

“早啊，Sammy.”

 

10.

Sam一直在睡。

甚至连Dean在他的床边不停地打转，喊他“公主”或者“睡美人”或者“Kid”或者“Sammy”，都没办法让他的眼皮抖动一下。他後来才知道是因为医生决定在治疗的时候加重药物的剂量，这同时也是他的状态每况愈下的证明。

但这并没有让他觉得有多难过——至少现在他只要一睁开眼，就能看见床边坐着金发绿眼的青年，一副百无聊赖的样子在翻着小说丶在悄悄拿铅笔往他的画簿一角画上涂鸦丶又或者在托着头发呆。只要Sam醒来以後，他就可以缠着Dean，让他给自己讲各种各样的故事，例如变形怪或者是温迪戈。他喜欢Dean讲的故事，喜欢Dean讲故事时的声音，喜欢Dean。

其实Sam好多好多想要问Dean的问题——例如他到底做的是什麽工作？他为什麽总是有空坐在床边等着自己醒来？他的手腕上的纹身是什麽意思？但每次他都会陷进Dean用温柔的声音组织成的世界和故事里，忘记要将问题问出口，就已经又一次被倦意啃蚀掉意识。他总是在入睡之前反覆地提醒自己：下一次，一定要问问关於Dean的事情，他的工作丶他喜欢的做的事丶他喜欢吃的东西。Sam在半梦半醒之间才想起来了，他甚至还不知道Dean的姓氏呢，下次一定要好好的问清楚……

Sam缓缓睁开眼睛。他转过头去，看向那个总是会坐在自己床边发呆的青年，准备好要又皱起眉头反驳他才不是贪睡而只是他真的累了——

然後他发现床边空无一人。纯白的房间里只剩下了他一个人，甚至连那张总是被Dean随手拉到他床边的椅子都像是半年前那样，安安静静地坐在房间的角落。像Dean从来没有出现过一样。

Sam醒来了，可是Dean不在他身边。他等了半天，Dean也没有出现。

Dean再也没有出现在他眼前。

 

11.

Sam不再一直沉睡了。医生轻轻拍了他的肩膀，告诉他“你的情况有所改善，这是一件好事”；他的母亲来探望他时，边笑边哭地将他拥到了怀里。而Sam只想要跟Dean分享这个好消息。

可是Dean没有出现。

 

12.

死神从来虽然不受酒精的影响，不会产生醉意也不会意识迷蒙，但偶尔他们会挑一个酒吧的阴暗角落，偷偷地喝一杯。本来Dean和Benny和Charlie约定了过一段时间就像这样聚一聚，但Dean已经有好几次都没有出现了——直至几个星期前。他又再一次成为了聚会里灌下最多啤酒的一个，也是最先点了威士忌的那个。

可惜死神不会喝醉。

Charlie托着脸颊看向他，又瞄了一眼坐在旁边的Benny。Benny耸耸肩一副无所谓的样子，在被Charlie的手肘用力推了一把之後才扬起眉头，打破了沉默。

“兄弟，听说你被Boss训了一顿？”Benny说。Charlie正在偷偷地瞪他——她让Benny先开口讲句话，可不是要让他一开口就戳Dean的痛处。

好在Dean也没多生气，只是又喝了一口啤酒，沾了酒液的嘴唇晶晶亮亮。

“Yup, 又是那一套老掉牙的狗屁。让我别跟人类接触。”

“但现在你知道为什麽了。”Benny接话。Dean抬起绿眼睛看向他，昏暗的灯光让他们看不清楚他眼神里的是什麽感情——不过绝对说不上是善意。Charlie又推了推Benny。Dean放下酒瓶，空出手来拍了拍女孩的脑袋。

“Huh, 是啊。”他说，“死神的存在会影响人类。吸走人类的生命力。我就说奇怪了，那小家伙怎麽天天都在睡，原来是因为我待在他旁边。”Dean垂下了眼睛，重新拿起酒瓶，灌下一大口苦苦涩涩的液体。

Charlie终於咳了一声，像是示意Benny别乱说一样又看了戴着帽子的男人一眼。“Dean, 你又不知道会变成那样。”她不习惯看到那个总是笑着为自己收拾烂摊子丶还会用大手摸摸自己脑袋丶总是有点幼稚却又足够成熟的Dean像现在这样，将自己浸在没办法带来醉意的酒液里自怨自艾。

“可能吧，”Dean耸了耸肩。“不管怎样，我差点害死那孩子。”

“那不是你的错。”Charlie坚持。

“随便你怎麽说。”反正我知道那是我的错是他没有说出口的後半句台词。Dean将酒瓶的瓶口按到嘴边，一口气将所有啤酒吞了下去，然後又随手再拿起一瓶啤酒，打开了瓶盖。Benny终於又开口问了一句“那你之後打算怎麽办”，而Dean只是慢悠悠地 抬起眸，在看进那双蓝眼睛以前耸了耸肩。

“像以前那样，做好我的工作，远离人类。”他说。远离Sam。

让他远离Sam是死亡骑士的意思。死亡骑士在几个星期前找到了Dean，先是训斥他的失职，然後开始责备他傲慢而不理解身为死神，守规则到底是多麽重要的一件事情——最後他却像是知道对Dean来硬的是毫无作用的，只是语重深长地告诉他，死神的存在会影响人类，而且只会是负面的影响。死神会带走人类的生命力，令他们生命愈来愈衰弱，寿命提早走到尽头。

如果你不离开Sam的话，Sam在一个星期之内就会死掉——这是死亡骑士那时给他的原话。Dean难以置信地抬头看着他，而死亡骑士叹了口气，继续训斥他“即使你现在离开他，也不能确保他的生命力能够重新回复到本来的地步”。死亡骑士没有给他下任何的处罚，只是一边转动着套在手上的戒指，一边让他“好好动脑筋思考”。

对Dean来说，要选择下一步的行动并不困难。只要想像到了名册上跳出“Sam Wesson”的名字丶看到苍白而破碎的男孩丶而自己还要亲手引导他的灵魂离开人间，他就能在片刻之间做好决定——Dean闭上眼，在眼皮底下的一片漆黑里看见Sam那双榛绿而染着橘色光芒的眼睛变得灰白而浑浊，最後一丝的光采永远地褪去。

如果这一幕真的变成事实的话，那将是Dean的错。

 

13.

这一切都是Dean的错。Sam在将最後一条彩虹糖放进嘴里的时候想着。

本来这个偌大的房间里，只有纯白和寂静已经是Sam所习惯的日常——直至Dean突然出现在他床边，闯进他的世界，彻底打乱他的日常。他从擅长应对沉闷和自娱自乐的安静男孩变成了总是在期待着Dean出现的孩子，而Dean将他的世界和日常像是柔软的黏土握到手里，重新塑造成了新的形状。

而现在Dean丢下了他一个人。

明明心脏的情况逐渐好转是一件值得高兴的事情，但没有Dean揉揉他的脑袋说“太好了呢，kid”，没有Dean坐在他的旁边给他讲着故事，没有Dean在他的身边，本来早已习惯的安静显得刺耳，震耳欲聋。他扁扁嘴巴将空掉的包装袋随手丢在柜顶，然後气鼓鼓地一把将被子拉扯上来，盖住了自己的整张脸。

“唔——……”男孩的声音即使再轻，在寂静一片的房间里都显得太过突兀响亮。Sam在生Dean的气，气他随随便便就丢着自己不管了，气他不给自己买来新的小说，气他不给他带来一包新的彩虹软糖，还气他不遵守承诺买来小熊软糖。

Sam觉得胸口紧紧揪了起来。

他好想念Dean。

 

14.

要重新适应完成工作後到处乱晃丶躲着偷懒丶偶尔去偷吃一个派的生活有点困难。据说人类只要重覆做一件事，连续二十七日以後，就会令那件事变成融入在生活里的习惯。对死神来说，说不定也是同理。Dean发现他得再三提醒自己别又晃去了Sam的病房门外，才能制止自己习惯性地走到Sam的床边，将椅脚在地上拖得吱吱呀呀的叫。

在差不多半年之後，Dean才再次适应了他原来的步调，不再觉得自己必须抽空去书店看看最近有什麽书本适合那个总爱窝在床上看书的小书呆子，也不再觉得自己要在工作的同时抽空思考今天要给人类男孩讲哪一个故事，但他总会在偶尔离开医院范围的时候溜进便利店里看看店里有没有出售小熊软糖。後来他莫名其妙顺走了一包软糖，一直放在了黑色风衣的口袋里。

说起来，一开始其实他真的做得不错。他很少再在发呆的时候忆起那种湿漉漉的绿眼睛，虽然他总会觉得听到了软绵绵的嗓音在唤着自己：“Dean”。他一开始真的做得不错——直至他翻开名册检视今天需要引导的灵魂的名字，然後看到了熟悉不过的两个字。

“Samuel Wesson”。

Dean瞪大了眼睛，居然感觉到自己从来不存在的心脏漏跳了一拍。他困惑又紧张地呼唤了他们的Boss，而死亡骑士也居然真的出现在他的眼前，以那种游刃有馀而轻松的态度问他，“你喊我了吗，Dean?”

Dean质问死亡骑士这是什麽一回事——如果Benny和Charlie，或者Tessa在的话，肯定都会被他吓得脸色发白；胆敢这样顶撞死亡骑士的死神可能只有Dean一个。但他也顾不得礼仪或者礼貌了，他只想要答案。他想要知道为什麽在四个月前就已经退院的Sam，名字居然又出现在了名册上。

“回答我！”Dean听起来几乎是在吼死亡骑士。

而死亡骑士仅仅是看了他一眼。

“你知道的，”Death一边将手上的权杖轻轻往地上一敲，随意地说，“Dean, 你比所有人都清楚为什麽。比我还要清楚。”

Dean闭上眼睛，突然一切曾经在他眼前闪现过的影像又浮了起来——Sam毫无生气的脸丶浑浊无光的双眼丶冰冷的躯体丶无力地垂下的四肢丶逐渐僵硬的肌肉。然後那句话又响在了他的脑里。

这是你的错。

这都是你的错。

“这都是我的错。”Dean轻声说。他从来不知道原来身为死神也会有这样的感情——害怕触碰一个人类，害怕看进那双绿眼睛里，害怕被问到“为什麽我得死？”，害怕要回答“因为我犯的错”。他睁开眼睛，看见死亡骑士以看不出来感情的表情注视着他，指尖轻轻地敲着手上的戒指。

他给Dean留了一句话，“现在别哭哭啼啼了，赶紧做好你的工作。”

死亡骑士的话音刚落，走廊外就响起了喧闹的吵杂声。Dean从混乱里的捕捉到“心律不整”丶“失去意识”丶“十岁男生”的字词——

他没有转头看往走廊的方向。

 

15.

做好你的工作。Dean反覆地咀嚼着这个词。工作。工作。早在一年之前他唯一的工作就已经被搞砸了。自从他跟Sam开始接触起。

Dean坐在Sam的床边，就像过去半年以来所做的一样，撑着头，垂下眸看着躺在床上双眼紧闭的男孩。只是这次，Dean知道男孩有很大的机会无法再睁开眼来，用温暖又明亮的眼神看向他，笑着唤他“Dean”。

男孩的身体太虚弱了，根本无法承受再一次的手术———这是医生所说的，Dean只是在房间外，双手兜在风衣口袋里，安安静静地听着。现在男孩处於危险期，能不能撑过来，全看男孩自身的意志还有命运的安排。

以及Dean的决定。

根据名册上所写的，Sam的寿命只要再十分钟就会走到尽头，而Dean的工作是在十分钟後脱下他的皮革手套，伸出手去触碰Sam的脸颊；他的使命是引导男孩的灵魂走向另一个领域。

Dean守在Sam的床边，脑里反覆响着“工作”“使命”“工作”“使命”两个词，然後是他之前跟Sam解释过的：“如果死神不去触碰人类，人类就不会死亡”。

不过——不过，whatever, 他想。反正他早在半年前就搞砸了他的工作，也不差再搞砸一次。他闭上眼睛，听见Sam的母亲低声哭泣着，啜泣声响在房间里，使他感到心烦，而且异常的焦躁。他依然维持着撑着脸颊坐在床边的动作，就只是静静地守着Sam。

他在等待十分钟过去。十分钟从来没有感觉过如此漫长——明明这应该只是一眨眼之间的事。十分钟以後，十分钟以後只要没有死神触碰Sam，男孩的命运就能够被改写。这一切本来就是他的错，要不是他待在了Sam身边，或许Sam在半年前就早已康复，现在正在家里丶在父母的怀里大笑着，而不是像现在既苍白又脆弱地躺在纯白的病床上。Dean只是在做正确的事。

是的，Dean只是在做正确的事。

“你知道，”一道低哑的声音突然从後方响起。

Dean吓得肩膀微微一抖，赶紧转过头去，看见了他的友人。不知道什麽时候出现的Benny背靠着墙壁，将双手盘在胸前，又是以那副摸不清表情的模样看着他。

  
“你知道要是你再失职的话，Boss会处罚你的。”

“我知道。”Dean说，他故作轻松地耸耸肩，“也不是第一次了，随便啦。”

“这次可不一样，”Benny微微压低嗓音，“这次你犯的不是迟到或者顶撞管理员之类的小事，是扰乱自然定律。”

“Yeah, 行，whatever,” Dean摆了摆手，又重新转过去盯着他的死神朋友。“别告诉我，又是那老家伙让你来警告我的。”或者是要来替我完成我的工作。Dean没有说出口，但他言下之意倒是清晰得很。Benny沉默了一会没有说话，在紧绷的空气里，倒数的时间只剩下了三分钟，而Dean正在紧张地挪动位置，将自己挡在了Sam前方。

Benny盯着Dean金绿色的眼睛看了半刻，本来阴沉的神情很快转换成了浅浅的笑意。“Nah, chief, 我不喜欢跟随规矩做事。”他说，“我只是来问问你，要不要我先跟Charlie和Tessa讨论一下怎麽为你向Boss求情。”

Dean挑了挑眉头，有点意外。“也行。”他说，“好提议。”这回他没有用凶狠的眼神看向逐渐往Sam病床边靠近的Benny，也没有阻止Benny弯身看向床上那个双眼紧闭的孩子。他在Benny笑着说“原来迷倒我们的chief的居然是这样的一个小孩吗”时狠狠地用手肘撞击友人的腹部，换来了在後背上用力的一拍。

 

16.

Benny将最後的一分钟留给了Dean跟男孩独处——不去算上那个不停啜泣的母亲的话。

Dean一恍神之间好像回到了那个宁静的下午，窗外的阳光洋洒洒的照进病房里，他弯下身，从上而下地看着闭起眼睛睡觉的男孩，然後毫无心理准备地跟男孩对上了目光。

Dean这时才发现，自己或许真的很想念Sam笑眯眯地呼唤他的名字，又或者是用闪亮亮的眼睛笔直地盯住自己看，像是自己就是他整个世界里唯一鲜明的存在一样。他伸出手，轻轻地抚过男孩的脸颊。

在十分钟的倒数里，还剩下来了最後的十秒。

他再一次将戴着皮革手套的手按上Sam的额头，然後俯下身，像那个久远的——实际上只是半年前的——下午一样，轻轻地亲了亲自己的手背。

“祝你好运，kid.”他说。如果Sam醒着的话，他肯定又要鼓起脸颊对着Dean嘟嘟囔囔：是Sam, 不是kid.

Dean想像着那个画面，无声地微笑起来。

 

17.

Sam睁开了眼睛。

他敢发誓自己听到了再熟悉不过的嗓音，那道他有半年没有听见过的嗓音，就响在他的耳边，轻声地道着祝福的话语。可是他睁开眼睛以後，只看到了他讨厌的纯白色；医生和护士围在他的床边，笑着告诉他“这真是个奇迹”，而他的母亲双眼通红，伸出双手用力地将他一把抱进了怀里。

Sam还有点迷迷糊糊的，只是轻轻地拍着母亲的背，在被松开来以後扭动着头，四处环顾房间。他盯着那包安安静静地躺在床头柜上的小熊软糖，缤纷的红色橘色黄色和绿色在他的视界里跳动着。

而那个有着金色头发和绿色眼睛的青年再也不在了。

  
End.

 

18.

“噢，我的天，Mr. Wesson，您不知道我们到底有多麽感激您。知道您来了，孩子们肯定会很高兴的。”Jones说。她的眼睛下方有着重重的黑眼圈，疲惫和倦态都形於色，但提起孩子们的时候，眼睛里的慈爱却是无法忽视的。

Sam轻轻握了握她的手，温柔地轻拍她的手背。“Jones女士，您太客气了。我才是觉得不好意思，前段时间工作太忙了，没办法抽空来替孩子们做身体检查。”

“不，天哪，您真是个好人，是个好医生。还是个很擅长讲故事的人。说真的，孩子们都爱死您了。”在一边为Sam带路的时候，Jones还在说着对Sam的感谢，而Sam只是摇摇头，说了一声只是份内事。

Sam是从半年前开始到这所孤儿院当义务医生的。他的过往让他切身的感受到生病的孩子到底会感到多麽孤单；他知道只是一个人的陪伴丶偶尔说的一两个故事，都能够治愈小孩子的心灵——就像以往那个穿着一身黑的青年对他做的那样。到了今天，他依然坚信那段时光并非他被病魔折磨出来的幻觉或者孩童时代天马行空的想像。拜托，他可是将那一包小熊软糖保存了好几年，而他画下过Dean的身影的画簿至今依然安份地躺在他书桌的抽屉深处。他只是丶他只是到今天都还没搞清到底十岁的那一年发生了什麽事情。

他的脑里有一套假想，一套不合乎逻辑亦毫不实际的理论。他想了很多，例如青年一再重覆的“吸血鬼和狼人和死神都是真的喔”丶例如他问遍整所医院的人都没有人认识一位名叫“Dean”的员工丶例如他问过自己的母亲在半年以来都从未看到过一个穿着黑色风衣的青年坐在自己床边丶例如Dean手腕间那道不自然的纹身印记丶例如在那天半梦半醒之间听见Dean跟另一个人的对话。

不过——谁知道呢，说不定他只是想太多了。

“……esson, ”

现在他只是想再见Dean一面，亲口跟他说一声谢谢。

“Mr. Wesson?”Jones的声音将Sam从沉思里拉回了现实。他露出带着歉意的笑容，向Jones道了一声抱歉。

“抱歉，我走神了。”他说，然後跟着Jones在一间房间的门前停下步伐。

“没关系，您也是辛苦了。”

Jones向他露出谅解的笑容，然後比了比眼前的房间，“就是这里了。我想请您先看看这孩子……他是上周才来到我们院里的。他似乎经历了不少，满身都是伤痕，左手的手腕处还有——”Jones微微一顿，抚着自己的左手，没有继续把话说下去，而Sam表示理解地点点头。

“他不太爱说话，可是我相信Mr. Wesson的话，肯定能跟他好好相处的。”

她轻轻将门推开。房间里的窗帘半敞着，阳光从窗户外透进来，照亮半个房间，也照亮了坐在床上的那道身影。男孩看起来身板单薄，有着一头金亮的头发，肤色也异常的白，在阳光的照射之下他像是白得近乎透明一般。

“他很少说话，可是有告诉我们自己的名字。”

Jones没有注意到Sam瞪大了眼睛，只是径自继续柔声说着。而男孩似乎是注意到了人声，肩膀微微一颤以後，慢慢地转过了头来看向他们，那一双绿色的眼珠在阳光底下闪闪发亮。

“他说他叫Dean.”

Sam的世界终於重新染上了金色和绿色。


End file.
